Garra y Colmillo
by Kaeru Rei
Summary: AU. Enemigos naturales: es menester de uno matar al otro para sobrevivir. La rivalidad entre vampiro y hombre lobo se intercalan con la lucha por conocer la verdad acerca del pasado. NaruSasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Esta historia se la dedico a Tzai. Por estar loca, obligarme a actualizar y ser la mejor amiga que se puede tener. x3 te quiero mucho, nee-chan! **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los utilizo como inspiración.

**Capítulo I**

**Encuentro**

Sasuke surcaba la noche con agilidad, invisible en el cielo nocturno. El hambre arrancaba destellos de rubí a sus ya rojas pupilas.

Se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, sobrevolando una carretera en medio del bosque. Divisó la luz de un carro y aleteó un par de veces para ganar velocidad. Cuando se le hubo adelantado unos quinientos metros, descendió lo suficiente para recoger una piedra del tamaño de un puño cerrado y luego retomó altura para posarse, grácil y silencioso, en la rama de un gran ciprés. Cuando el carro pasaba por ahí, tiró la piedra con precisión y fuerza increíbles, rompiéndole una de las ventanas. El dueño, sorprendido, a orilló su carro y se detuvo para revisar. Sasuke se agazapó en la rama, listo para atacar.

El joven dueño del auto estaba preguntándose de dónde vino la piedra, dándole vueltas entre sus dedos con el ceño fruncido cuando una figura negra lo atrapó entre sus garras y se lo llevó volando de ahí.

-X-

Naruto estaba corriendo por el bosque. Le gustaba hacer ejercicio, mantenerse en forma y jactarse de ello. También le gustaba dormir hasta tarde por la mañana, así que de noche, a eso de las ocho, salía a caminar. Cuando llegaba a cierto punto en medio del bosque se desnudaba, guardaba su ropa en el hueco de un árbol seco y empezaba su metamorfosis.

Sus pies se alargaban y las uñas se afilaban hasta transformarse en garras, todo su cuerpo se cubría de brillante pelaje castaño –casi naranja–, su cara se alargaba y el color de sus ojos pasaba en un parpadeo del azul al rojo. Cayendo sobre sus cuatro recién formadas patas se estremecía de dolor al sentir los huesos de su columna adaptarse a la postura común del animal cuadrúpedo. Finalmente sus orejas puntiagudas tornaban hacia atrás de la cabeza y una enorme cola peluda crecía al final de su espalda. Naruto se convertía en un enorme lobo (con aspecto un tanto zorruno, quizá) de alrededor de metro cincuenta de altura.

En este estado todos sus instintos se agudizaban: entornando los ojos podía ver a una gran distancia y cambiando la posición de sus largas orejas podía escuchar casi todo cuanto pasaba en el bosque. Su lugar favorito era una cima rocosa cerca de la carretera, el cerro Kuroki, el punto más alto; desde ahí podía ver y escuchar todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que no hubiera criaturas extrañas rondando.

Esa noche se dirigía al cerro Kuroki como de costumbre cuando oyó un grito aterrorizado. Rápidamente corrió al lugar de donde provenía. No tardó en divisar un carro parqueado a la orilla de la carretera, con las puertas abiertas, y al que parecía ser su ocupante siendo arrastrado por los aires por una criatura negra de grandes alas que se parecía mucho a las gárgolas que decoran los tejados de las construcciones góticas.

Con un gruñido apuró el paso. Sus patas musculosas lo llevaban a una velocidad impresionante, pero al llegar al lugar la gárgola había desaparecido. Alzó la cabeza y olfateó. En el aire había una fragancia nueva, desconocida hasta entonces para él: era fresca como el ciprés o la tierra mojada, dulce como flores, pero discreta como esencia de fruta, embriagadora y un tanto perturbadora, lo más delicioso, atractivo y seductor que jamás hubiera olido. Guiado por la curiosidad y el deber, siguió el aroma.

La fragancia se intensificó tentadoramente conforme Naruto se acercaba con sigilo a un pequeño claro oculto en medio del bosque. El olor a sangre humana se le unió. Naruto conocía toda la topografía del terreno y había aprendido a caminar sobre las hojas secas que cubrían el suelo sin apenas arrancarles susurros. Tenía ventaja sobre el ser antropomorfo de color negro a quien perseguía. Al llegar cerca del borde del claro se agazapó a la distancia y con la posición necesaria para acechar al asesino sin ser percibido.

La figura negra había doblado sus alas membranosas, que ahora estaban pegadas a su espalda. Tenía la figura de un hombre joven y atlético: brazos fuertes y piernas firmes, pero sus manos y pies en vez de dedos tenían tres garfios afilados. Una formación de cabello negro azulado muy similar a la crin de un caballo iba desde la mitad de su espalda, justo en medio del nacimiento de las alas, hasta una mata de pelo en su cabeza. Se había colocado sobre su víctima apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y manteniendo la otra levantada, con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra agarrándole el cuello mientras chupaba con avidez la sangre que emanaba en grandes cantidades de éste.

Al principio Naruto había pensado que se trataba de un demonio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esto no podía ser puesto que la criatura carecía de cola. Tampoco podía ser una gárgola, porque éstas no se alimentan de humanos y no suelen salir sino en otoño. El alimentarse de sangre lo delataba y aunque Naruto nunca antes había visto uno lo supo en ese momento: el ser alado no era otro que un vampiro.

Kushina, la madre de Naruto, quien también era licántropo, le había dicho una vez que los vampiros eran muy escasos, pues el procedimiento de su creación era muy complejo e incluso, la mayoría de ellos, al nacer solos y sin nadie en este mundo que les orientara, no conocía el método por medio del cual habían sido creados. Fuera como fuere, Naruto era el encargado de mantener la estabilidad y la calma en esa región y era su deber matar al susodicho hematófago.

Lentamente fue acercándose al claro, sus chispeantes ojos rojos ardiendo ante la posibilidad de una batalla digna… estaba tan cerca ya, sólo unos pocos metros más y podría saltar sobre él…

-X-

A cada sorbo de sangre Sasuke sentía cómo sus alas se fortalecían y cómo sus manos serían ahora capaces de destrozar rocas, sus mandíbulas de romper huesos. Fue ganando velocidad de movimiento y su vista se hizo tan clara como si fuesen las tres de la tarde. El brillo en sus ojos se apagó para quedarse en el rojo de la sangre espesa. Su presa estaba casi seca cuando sintió una presencia a su izquierda, a unos veinticinco metros, acercándose lentamente. Cuidando parecer como si no lo hubiera notado inhaló profundamente. Le llegó una fragancia fuerte, salvaje, silvestre, un olor a pelo, hojas secas y humedad, la esencia de un macho alfa: un lobo, en este caso, un hombre lobo.

La posición de Sasuke sobre su víctima no era sólo por comodidad: la había pensado de forma que le permitiera alzar vuelo rápidamente, en fracciones de segundo, así que esperó con los labios aún pegados a la herida sangrante, pero los ojos carmesí mirando en dirección al bosque, esperando el salto de su enemigo natural.

-X-

Naruto estaba a punto se abalanzarse sobre Sasuke cuando vio el destello rojo de los ojos de éste; supo entonces que lo estaba observando. Confiado como era en sí mismo, Naruto tensó los músculos de las patas traseras, preparándose para el salto. Se relamió de deleite por la situación en la que se encontraba: tanto tiempo sin acción de verdad y ahora tenía la oportunidad de enfrentarse a un vampiro, definitivamente esa sería una batalla muy difícil de repetir.

Con una carcajada ansiosa -que sonó como un intermedio entre gruñido y rugido- Naruto saltó hacia el vampiro con las fauces abiertas y las poderosas garras en posición. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que al mismo Naruto le costó comprenderlo, pero en el momento justo en que sus patas delanteras dejaron de tocar el suelo, Sasuke desplegó sus enormes alas y con solo un batir se puso fuera de su alcance, luego fue a colgarse cabeza abajo de una rama cercana. Entonces el lobo empezó a oírlo hacer un ruido extraño, profundo, que hubiera erizado los vellos de la nuca a cualquiera, tardó otro instante en darse cuenta de que estaba riendo. Le gruñó amenazadoramente mostrándole los colmillos.

— _¿Realmente me quieres?_ —pronunció el ser alado con su ronca voz que parecía salir de las profundidades de la tierra. Tomó el rugido de Naruto como un asentimiento y casi canturreó—: _Ven-por-mí…_

Y soltándose de la rama dio una voltereta para enderezarse antes de salir volando en dirección a la carretera. Sin pensarlo dos veces el enorme lobo lo siguió a todo correr.

Al salir al pavimento Naruto se propuso jugar un poco con el murciélago chupasangre, y aumentó la velocidad no sólo para alcanzarlo sino para dejarlo atrás. Intuyó que por las palabras del vampiro éste competiría con él… y tenía razón.

-X-

Desde la altura Sasuke vio el brillante pelo animal ondear por la velocidad cuando Naruto le pasó adelante. Contento, rió para sí mismo antes de adaptar su cuerpo y alas a una posición más aerodinámica que le permitiera alcanzar su máxima velocidad.

-X-

Naruto vio sorprendido cómo la estela negra pasaba adelante suyo y lo dejaba muy, muy atrás. Se detuvo molesto, consciente de que nunca sería capaz de alcanzar esa velocidad y entonces reparó en su sombra con respecto a la luz de la luna: eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Tenía que regresar a su casa. Velozmente echó a correr en el sentido contrario del que había tomado el vampiro, para vestirse e irse a dormir.

-X-

Sasuke sabía que Naruto no lo seguía ya, así que disminuyó la velocidad y se encaminó a su refugio: una cabaña solitaria a orillas del pueblo, junto al límite del bosque. Al llegar ahí echó el cuerpo hacia adelante y las alas hacia atrás, abriéndolas y preparando el aterrizaje.

Al tocar suavemente el suelo dio un vistazo alrededor antes de recuperar su forma humana. Sus alas se cerraron como flores al anochecer, pegándose a su espalda hasta fundirse con ella, sus manos y pies recuperaron dedos y uñas, los cabellos de la crin en su espalda se hundieron en sus respectivos poros y el color de su piel fue bajando la intensidad hasta convertirse en un blanco marmóreo. Sus ojos adoptaron un color negro muy intenso y su pálido perfil, de contornos suaves y hermosos, se vio enmarcado por la misma mata de pelo negro azulado.

Sasuke entró a su casa a vestirse y esperar el amanecer.

-X-

Ya en su cama, abrazado en la cadera por el sueño, Naruto se preguntó si realmente sería capaz de matar al vampiro ahora que ya no sentía deseos de hacerlo.

-X-/-X-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**El estudiante nuevo**

Cuando, a las 9:37am, llegó Naruto al colegio, se encontró a la gente reunida en pequeños grupos murmurando y lamentó que si no estaba convertido en su forma cuadrúpeda sus sentidos fuera como los de cualquier otra persona. Atribuyó los rumores a la desaparición del joven que había servido de cena al alado chupasangre.

Al entrar en el edificio principal casi chocó con su amigo Kiba.

—¡Hey! —saludó éste —¿dónde has estado? Sakura te ha buscado como loca, eh… bueno, más loca que de costumbre—. Bromeó.

—Yo muy bien y tú—contestó Naruto fingiendo no haberlo escuchado.

—El caso es que estoy cinco minutos tarde para mi clase de historia, así que tendrás que apañártelas con ella tú solo.

Naruto hizo una mueca al tiempo que se pasaba un dedo por el cuello y siguió su camino. Al igual que Kiba llegó tarde… a clase de cálculo.

—Como les decía antes de que el señor Uzumaki decidiera hacer el favor de interrumpir—reprochó la profesora Anko—. Tendremos examen de hoy en una semana.

—No puede ser—bufó Naruto a Sakura al sentarse en su lugar junto a ella.

—Llegas tarde, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó, hoy llegó un…

Pero Sakura no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando un joven pálido, casi totalmente blanco, de facciones hermosas y cuerpo esbelto y atlético, entró al aula mostrando la mayor inexpresividad posible en sus ojos negros.

—Veo que hoy es el día de las oportunas interrupciones—increpó sarcástica la profesora Anko—. Solamente por ser la primera vez se lo perdonaré, señor Uchiha. Espero no se le haga hábito como al señor Uzumaki. Tome asiento y sea puntual la próxima vez.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir y fue a sentarse en una esquina al fondo del salón.

—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Naruto a Sakura.

—Es lo que trataba de decirte, es un nuevo estudiante, pero nadie sabe de dónde viene o qué lo trajo aquí. Como te habrás dado cuenta ya, es increíblemente guapo, pero Yamanaka Ino, de la clase de música, llegó a hablarle y él ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, no es que ella sea muy linda, pero seguramente él se siente muy especial, ha de ser de ésos que…

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Naruto sabía cuándo en los discursos de Sakura había pasado la parte que los hombres consideraban importante y empezado la que las chicas consideraban importante, así que sólo escuchaba lo que le interesaba.

Se quedó mirando a Sasuke y él le devolvió la mirada. Algo en el sombrío semblante de Sasuke era muy atractivo, incluso Naruto tenía que aceptar eso, pero no lo era tanto como para considerar, como Sakura, el meterle una nota en el casillero.

—…, aunque ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sé cuál es su casillero, tal vez Neji me ayude a averiguarlo.

La profesora Anko definitivamente le tenía saña a Naruto y después de apuntar una integral especialmente difícil en la pizarra volteó para encontrarlo mirando al compañero nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Señor Uzumaki—dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente—ya que lo veo tan… hum, jeje, concentrado, sí, ¿por qué no viene al frente y resuelve este ejercicio?

Naruto la miró sobresaltado.

—Bueno, es que yo… en realidad…

—¡Es una orden, señor Uzumaki!

Sin más remedio Naruto pasó al frente y tomó la tiza, esperando la cruel humillación ya conocida de la profesora. Pasados un par de minutos durante los cuales la atención de Naruto se dividía entre la cara de la profesora Anko y las risitas disimuladas de algunos compañeros indeseables, ella preguntó:

—¿Y bien, señor Uzumaki?

—Es que yo… profesora por favor, no sé cómo hacerlo, en serio.

—No me diga… ¿sabe qué? Si se esforzara algo más en sus clases y llegara temprano tal vez no tendría que pasar momentos como éste, señor Uzumaki.

Tras un corto silencio Naruto preguntó cabizbajo:

—¿Puedo tomar asiento?

—Sí.

Sin embargo, mientras Naruto iba de camino a su lugar, oyó la voz de la profesora a sus espaldas diciendo:

—Señor Uchiha, ya que es usted nuevo por aquí me gustaría probar sus conocimientos para el examen de la próxima semana, ¿puede venir y resolver este ejercicio?

Sasuke no dijo nada pero se puso de pie y fue al frente. Todavía sin decir nada tomó una tiza y resolvió el ejercicio. Sin preguntar si podía hacerlo fue y volvió a sentarse.

Si Kiba hubiera estado ahí le hubiera tomado una foto a la cara de Naruto. Incluso la profesora Anko parecía impresionada.

—Esto es… absolutamente correcto, señor Uchiha—se limitó a decir.

—Gracias—dijo Sasuke.

Naruto no fue el único al que le dio un vuelco el estómago al escuchar la voz tan aterciopelada y suave de Sasuke. Sin que él mencionara nada, más tarde Sakura le contaría que a ella le pasó exactamente lo mismo, aunque eso no lo haría sentir mejor, sino todo lo contrario.

Cuando la clase estaba a punto de finalizar la profesora dijo:

—Señor Uzumaki, señor Uchiha, quiero que se queden un momento después de la clase para hablar con ustedes.

Así que cuando el timbre retumbó por los pasillos y todos los demás estudiantes hubieron salido del aula de cálculo, Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron al escritorio de la profesora Anko.

—Naruto—dijo ella—, supe que mejoraste tus calificaciones en química y español para poder permanecer en el equipo, sé que te has esforzado y no quisiera ser yo la responsable de que quedemos últimos en el campeonato intercolegial este año, así que si obtienes al menos un siete en el examen de la próxima semana te pondré por nota el siete punto cinco que necesitas para jugar esta temporada.

Naruto sabía que la profesora estaba siendo muy buena con él, pero temía que aunque dejara sus salidas nocturnas para estudiar no consiguiera más que un seis. Se limitó a asentir.

—Gracias, profesora Anko—dijo.

—En cuanto a ti, joven Uchiha—dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke—, veo que tienes talento con el cálculo y ya que eres nuevo por aquí podrías ayudarle a Naruto a aprobar el examen. A cambio obtendrás un amigo y ya no tendrás que almorzar solo, además Naruto es muy popular, se vería bien para ti si se juntara contigo.

—Le agradezco la intención, pero estoy muy bien así—dijo Sasuke. A decir verdad no parecía nada agradecido.

—Lástima, Naruto, tal vez alguien más pueda ayudarte. Bueno, ya pueden irse.

Sasuke salió del aula, Naruto lo siguió.

—Oye, tú—le dijo, pero el Uchiha no volteó.

—Hey, que te estoy hablando…

—…

—¿Acaso eres sordo?

—…

—¡Escúchame de una maldita vez!

Sasuke se detuvo, visiblemente molesto.

—¿Qué? —espetó, dándose la vuelta.

—Es que yo… mira, necesito pasar ese examen.

—Estudia solo, yo tengo asuntos de qué ocuparme.

—Es importante, de veras, eh… ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—No lo he dicho.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? Sólo te estoy preguntando el nombre

—Me estás pidiendo que te ayude a ganar un examen y ni siquiera te conozco, ¿por qué habría de ayudarte?

Naruto no tenía una buena respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Eeeh, por… ¿por favor?

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando, dándole la espalda.

-X-

—Te digo, Sakura, no hagas el ridículo enviándole cartitas de admiradora secreta, el tipo es un zopenco, ni siquiera se dignó a decirme el nombre—insistió Naruto.

—No, y es que nadie lo sabe… es tan misterioso—dijo Sakura suspirando. Naruto volvió a recordar su teoría de que a las mujeres nunca les importa la parte verdaderamente importante del mensaje. Abrió la boca para agregar algo más pero Neji lo interrumpió.

—Déjala, Naruto—dijo—, si quiere mandar cartas que las mande, es su problema.

—Al fin y al cabo—apoyó Kiba—probablemente ni las lea ese "niño mimado"

Sakura era ajena a la conversación, ella y Ten-Ten seguían viendo a Sasuke tirar piedras a la laguna: lo único que había hecho en los cuarenta minutos que habían transcurrido de la hora de almuerzo.

-X-/-X-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**Salida nocturna**

Desde que llegó a su casa, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Naruto no había hecho otra cosa que estudiar, había leído y releído las páginas del libro de cálculo y creía entender bien el significado de los garabatos; pero, cuando después de varios intentos de resolver un ejercicio, comparaba el resultado que había obtenido con el del libro y se daba cuenta que no se parecían en lo más mínimo, se agarraba del cabello gruñendo, deseando salir de ahí e irse a correr salvaje por la montaña.

—Esto es inútil—dijo exasperado a eso de las diez de la noche—, la respuesta debe estar mal en el libro… agh, ¿a quién engaño? Me ha pasado lo mismo con los últimos diez problemas propuestos. Lo que necesito es salir a despejarme un poco.

Sacó una pantaloneta y una camiseta del ropero, se los puso y saltó por la ventana, deseando con todo el corazón que a su padre no se le ocurriera ir a revisar sus avances.

En lugar de irse al bosque como de costumbre, se dirigió a la cancha de football del colegio, a correr un poco, aunque fuera en su forma humana. Al acercarse vio que ya había alguien ahí, pero el campo era enorme así que no importó. Se estiró un poco antes de empezar la faena, trotando suavemente. La otra persona que corría en la cancha le pasó adelante al poco tiempo; su cabello negro azulado saltando sobre la espalda. Era Sasuke.

Naruto abrió mucho lo ojos, sorprendido, al darse cuenta de quién era. «Ya le enseñaré yo», se dijo y empezó a apurar el paso. El guarda había dejado apagadas las luces de la cancha y Naruto no podía saber si estaba alcanzando a Sasuke o no, al frente sólo se veía oscuridad. Hasta que, repentinamente, el joven de piel de mármol volvió a pasarle adelante. Naruto no lo podía creer, se decidió a seguirle el ritmo. Sasuke era realmente rápido, pero Naruto estaba en muy buena forma e iba pisándole los talones; por lo insondable de la expresión del peli azul, podría haberse creído que no había notado la presencia del licántropo.

—¿Estás siguiéndome o algo así? —preguntó repentinamente. A Naruto le sorprendió ver que no jadeaba al hablar.

—Eh, no—respondió desconcertado el aludido, con cierto ahogo—. Sólo… estaba harto de estudiar, me… me gusta salir a ejercitarme en las noches.

Sasuke no parecía interesado en discutir nada más.

Al rato Naruto se cansó y fue a sentarse a la gradería. Veía a Sasuke sólo cuando pasaba al frente suyo. Parecía incansable. En una ocasión en que pasaba dentro de su rango de visión Naruto le gritó:

—Hey, ¿no has tenido suficiente? Te vas a gastar, de veras, ven y descansa un poco.

Sasuke, como era de esperarse, no le respondió. Ni siquiera lo miró.

—Anda, chico Uchiha o como te llames—le dijo a la siguiente vuelta—, sólo quiero conversar un poco.

Tal vez estaba empezando a cansarse o tal vez simplemente no soportaría que Naruto siguiera gritándole a cada vuelta que daba, pero la próxima vez que pasó por ahí, Sasuke se detuvo y miró hacia Naruto. Era un chico de rebelde cabello rubio, tez morena y contextura atlética, algo más ancho y tosco que él; mostraba sus blancos dientes en una alegre sonrisa y sus ojos azules eran tan intensos que casi dolía mirarlos. Al acercarse a él, Sasuke notó que también tenía tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, similares a bigotes de animal.

—Te has decidido a venir, ¿eh? —dijo Naruto riendo—. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto—agregó a la vez que le tendía la mano amistosamente.

Sasuke lo pensó un poco antes de estrecharla.

—Sasuke Uchiha—se limitó a decir. No había ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó Naruto sorprendido, retirando su mano casi al momento en que tocó la de Sasuke. Éste lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño. —Es que no estás sudando para nada, incluso estás como… frío—aventuró.

Sasuke no respondió.

—¿De dónde has venido, Sasuke Uchiha?

—No tiene caso que hable de eso, probablemente no conozcas el lugar.

—Bueno, es que pensé que sería cortés preguntar…

—…

—Mis antepasados y yo hemos vivido siempre aquí—continuó Naruto sin darle importancia al silencio de su interlocutor—. Seguramente tengas razón con eso de que no conozca el lugar—añadió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke no comprendía cómo alguien podía reaccionar tan afablemente a su frialdad.

—¿Tienes mucha familia? —inquirió de repente el vampiro, considerando a Naruto una presa fácil y conveniente. En más o menos una semana necesitaría alimentarse de nuevo y nadie sabría nada si Naruto y él seguían encontrándose a deshoras de la noche en ese lugar. Sí, una comida fácil, y por la contextura de Naruto, un bocado delicioso que lo mantendría fuerte por al menos un mes.

—No mucha, mi mamá murió hace dos años. Vivo con mi papá.

Sasuke sonrió internamente, ya casi saboreaba su sangre.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir—añadió el rubio—. Es tarde y no quiero llegar tarde a clases mañana, ¡nos vemos, Sasuke Uchiha!

-X-

Sasuke se fue caminando a su casa. Estaba feliz, él era un cazador profesional, un depredador al acecho; no era como los mosquitos que se acercan, beben y se van. Su pasatiempo favorito -y vaya que tenía tiempo- era planear quién sería su próxima víctima: utilizar sus encantos para acercarse a ella, jugar un poco con la comida. Naruto, por otro lado, era algo así como Moby Dick, valía la pena planear algo realmente grande con él.

—Si…—se dijo Sasuke con un leve susurro que sonaba casi como un suspiro—esta vez será mejor que nunca.

Al llegar a su casa ocupó el resto de la madrugada en asearla un poco y luego, con un paño húmedo, limpió suavemente su cuerpo. Peinó su cabello hasta arrancarle destellos al azul y se vistió con una camiseta ligera azul ultramarino que dejaba seductoramente expuesto su cuello y clavículas. A continuación prosiguió a frotar con las manos su piel para liberar su mágica esencia natural, que sabía que al olfato humano resultaba irresistible. Cuando hubo terminado con esto, corrió una de las cortinas negras que mantenían su casa en penumbra y vio el exterior.

—Son las cinco y doce—aseguró para sí mismo, luego se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, imaginando los detalles de su cacería. Aunque no era capaz de dormir le gustaba que su casa pareciera casi del todo normal.

Sasuke estaba seguro del éxito de su plan, sonreía complacido a la vez que deslizaba la lengua por los contornos de sus colmillos. Imaginaba los gemidos aterrados de Naruto al verse atrapado, herido y solo en medio del bosque, siendo custodiado por la negra figura alada del vampiro y entonces él le daría el placer de verlo transformarse a su forma humana, saborearía la traición y la angustia en los ojos azules, lo haría enfurecer con palabras que atormentaran su mente antes de matarlo, quizás incluso lo torturara un poco, alimentándose de él mientras aún estuviera con vida.

-X-/-X-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**Andando con vampiros**

Al día siguiente Naruto llegó temprano al colegio, aunque algo frustrado por sus pocos avances en cálculo. Cerca de la entrada se encontró con Hinata Hyuuga, la hermana de Neji, una chica muy linda y tímida que vivía enamorada de Naruto.

—H-hola, Naruto—saludó ella.

—Hola Hinata, ¿qué tal? —el joven rubio le sonrió ampliamente. Por un momento pareció que la chica había olvidado lo que pensaba decirle, pero luego sacudió levemente la cabeza y habló:

—M-muy bien, el profesor Yotsuki me pidió que te dijera que quería hablarte.

—No irás a decirme que has estado esperándome aquí desde entonces, ¿o sí?

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente.

—N-n-no ha sido t-tanto tiempo…

—Tranquila, Hinata, sólo bromeaba, gracias por decirme.

Ella asintió y se despidió de él, quien siguió su camino.

Naruto entró en el edificio principal, dirigiéndose al área de casilleros para sacar los libros y cuadernos que ocuparía ese día. Ahí se encontró a Sakura, que discutía airada con Ino, la de la clase de música.

—Te lo advierto, Sakura—le decía esta última—, no te metas en lo que no te importa, ¿sí? Si el chico nuevo va a ir al baile de fin de curso con alguien esa definitivamente seré yo.

—¿Qué te hace sentir tan importante? No eres nada extraordinaria. Yo, en cambio, ya estoy caminando por las tardes para estar en forma cuando lleguen las audiciones para el equipo de porristas. Todos aman las porristas. El joven Uchiha definitivamente no podrá resistirse a mis encantos, él mismo me pedirá que lo acompañe al baile. Tendré que hacerme un poco de rogar, ya sabes, eso les gusta, pero al final seré yo y solamente yo quien lo acompañe.

Ino rió con altanería. La discusión siguió, pero a Naruto no le importaba mucho. Estaba organizando sus libros cuando se quedó mirando con tristeza la portada del de cálculo. Sakura lo notó.

—Oye, Naruto—dijo cambiando el tono al dirigirse a él—, yo sé que si te esmeras puedes obtener al menos un seis, con eso el promedio te daría lo suficiente para pasar, no te pongas así.

—No, Sakura, si no obtengo al menos siete punto cinco no podré jugar esta temporada—respondió él, desilusionado.

—Ánimo—dijo Ino, metiéndose en la conversación—. El equipo te necesita, hazlo por ellos.

«Si fuera tan fácil» se dijo Naruto molesto, pero les dio las gracias y fue a la cancha en busca del profesor Yotsuki.

El profesor Yotsuki impartía deportes. Era un hombre grande y musculoso, moreno, que siempre usaba gafas de sol y alardeaba de ser llamado Killer Bee por su habilidad en el combate estilo libre.

—Hola—dijo sonriendo al ver a Naruto acercarse—, ¿qué tal todo, compañero?

—No tan bien como quisiera, Bee—contestó Naruto y le contó lo que le había dicho la profesora Anko y la negativa de Sasuke ante la idea que ella había propuesto.

—Vamos, chico, deberías intentar hablar de nuevo con ese Uchiha, no hemos tenido un coreback como tú en toda la historia de la institución e incluso el director está emocionado con la idea de ganar la copa intercolegial este año.

—No sé, Bee, ¿qué tal si no me escucha?

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

—Supongo que tienes razón, lo intentaré en hora de almuerzo.

-X-

Cuando Sasuke llegó al colegio y empezó a caminar por los pasillos parsimoniosamente en dirección a su casillero, muchos, cientos de ojos lo siguieron con avidez. Sasuke lo sabía, era perfecto, un depredador audaz y encantador, todas sus cualidades estaban diseñadas para ser seguido y deseado. Al llegar al pasillo de casilleros oyó el gritito ahogado de Sakura a su espalda, pero no le dio importancia. Aunque, tras pensarlo un poco, quiso jugar con la situación.

—Hola—dijo volviéndose hacia ella—. Tengo entendido que eres amiga de Naruto.

Tuvo que contener la sonrisa que le provocó la sorpresa y la emoción reflejada en los ojos verdes de la muchacha.

—S-sí…—musitó, incapaz de decir mucho.

—Me preguntaba si tal vez tú podrías decirme en qué posición juega él en el equipo de football del colegio—continuó él dando un paso hacia ella. Casi podía escuchar cómo se aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón.

—E-es el coreback—balbuceó ella.

—¿Y sabes dónde está ahora?

—Hace… hace un rato se fue con dirección a la cancha—contestó la chica entrecortadamente, acomodándose torpemente un mechón de su cabello rosa.

—Gracias, ¿Sakura, verdad? —dijo él mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

Fue demasiado para ella. Sakura enrojeció levemente y asintió, enmudecida y embobada.

Sasuke tomó el camino que Sakura le había indicado, al girar en una esquina se topó de frente con Naruto.

—Oh, Naruto—dijo suavemente, sin preocuparse en aumentar la corta distancia a la que quedaron sus rostros—, estaba buscándote.

—Ah, esto… yo—al aludido le tomó unos segundos recuperarse del impacto de toparse de frente con el rostro perturbadoramente perfecto de Sasuke—, yo también iba a buscarte justo ahora.

—Bien, antes de que me digas nada, te comunico que he decidido ayudarte a ganar tu examen de cálculo. Anoche cuando hablamos me agradaste bastante y si aún quieres aceptar mi ayuda…

—¿De veras?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —añadió socarrón—¿A qué hora quieres que nos reunamos a estudiar?

—¿A las seis está bien?, ¿puede ser hoy mismo? —preguntó esperanzado el joven de ojos azules.

—Sí, si quieres puede ser en mi casa, más tarde te daré las instrucciones de cómo llegar.

—Gracias, Sasuke—dijo Naruto con una radiante sonrisa—, ahí estaré.

-X-

Naruto había caminado más de lo que -según su opinión- indicaba el mapa que Sasuke improvisó en una hoja de cuaderno para él. Se había alejado mucho del pueblo, acercándose a la montaña. Se preguntó si el susodicho joven peli azul quería que se perdiera o si habría interpretado mal el mapa. En todo caso caminó un poco más y fue entonces cuando divisó una cabaña semi oculta entre la sombra de los árboles. Intuyó que ésa debía ser la casa de Sasuke pues no había ninguna otra sino a varios cientos de metros de ahí.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, le sorprendió lo lúgubre, fría y solitaria que se veía. Parecía un poco ladeada hacia la izquierda y del techo se colgaban hilachas de musgo que le daban un aspecto casi irreal. Cuando se acercó para tocar la puerta lo sorprendieron las cortinas negras que ocultaban el interior.

—¿Hola? —preguntó dubitativo mientras llamaba a la puerta.

No esperó mucho antes de que se abriera. Sasuke lo recibió sin decir nada y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Pese al aspecto exterior de la cabaña, estaba decorada con bastante buen gusto. Se veía limpia y ordenada y estaba sorpresivamente seca. Hubiera resultado muy acogedora si no fuera por la oscuridad que imperaba.

—La mesa está por allá—indicó Sasuke señalando un rincón—. Iré a traer una lámpara.

Naruto se acercó a la mesa y sacó su libro de cálculo. Al poco rato llegó el dueño de la casa y conectó una pequeña lámpara que colocó sobre la mesa, iluminando la estancia.

—¿Vives solo? —quiso saber el licántropo.

—Sí. Soy huérfano, creo. No conocí nunca a mis… padres.

Sasuke tomó el libro de Naruto y empezó a pasar las páginas. Se detuvo en una y se la mostró al coreback.

—Éstas son las reglas básicas de integración—dijo—tienes que aprendértelas.

—Ya me las sé, pero eso no ayuda tanto como esperaría.

Entonces el joven vampiro volvió a pasar las páginas.

—Intenta resolver este ejercicio—dijo Sasuke señalándolo al detenerse en una página especifica.

Naruto sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y apuntó el ejercicio, luego lo analizó un momento antes de empezar a resolverlo.

-X-

Sasuke no podía evitar mirar con apetencia el cuello de Naruto iluminado por la luz de la lámpara, recorriendo con la mirada la línea casi invisible de las venas que lo atravesaban. Se relamió discreto, preguntándose qué pasaría si decidiera matarlo ahí y ahora. Alzó su mano derecha por debajo de la mesa, tentado a ponerla sobre la pierna de Naruto, pero se contuvo.

No era que tuviera sed, su cacería de la otra noche lo mantendría tranquilo hasta la próxima semana, y en caso extremo, vivo hasta el próximo mes. Era sólo que el hecho de tener a su próxima víctima con él, solos en una casa pequeña, lejos de todo el mundo, sobreexcitaba sus instintos asesinos.

Tal vez la intensidad de la mirada de Sasuke no dejaba a Naruto concentrarse, porque de pronto levantó la vista hacia él. Sasuke no se preocupó por disimular el hecho de que había estado observándolo con deseo y, ante la sorpresa desconcertada en los ojos azules, sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver sus colmillos, mucho más grandes de lo habitual. Se extasió ante el ademán que hizo Naruto para alejarse un poco de él.

—¿Has terminado? —susurró meloso.

—Eh, sí.

Sasuke se incorporó y revisó el papel por encima de la cabeza del lobo, rozándolo adrede.

—No está tan mal—dijo suavemente, haciendo a Naruto estremecer—. Sólo que olvidaste aplicar la regla de la cadena aquí—. Al señalar el papel pasó la mano por encima del hombro del muchacho.

-X-

Naruto estaba realmente nervioso. Sasuke se estaba comportando como si… como si… no, él no podía concebir ese pensamiento. ¿Pero por qué, entonces, su corazón palpitaba tan rápidamente?, ¿Por qué se había estremecido así al oírlo hablar? Nada de eso tenía sentido, algo andaba mal con ese joven de belleza insoportable porque, definitivamente, no podía ser él el del problema. Le hubiera gustado poder preguntarle a alguien, pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quién? No quería ni imaginar la cara que pondría su padre si le contaba eso, Kiba sufriría un sospechoso ataque de risa y Neji lo miraría muy serio para preguntar algo como: «¿eres gay?». Si tan solo su mamá estuviera con vida. Kushina sería capaz de escucharlo y entenderlo.

—Inténtalo de nuevo—lo animó el vampiro con sutileza—se te va a hacer muy tarde si te quedas paralizado toda la noche.

A Naruto definitivamente no le gustó nada el tono audaz del comentario, que había parecido una burla, pero agradeció que lo sacara de su ensimismamiento. Intentó el ejercicio una vez más y Sasuke lo ayudó a completarlo. Al final de la sesión, aunque perturbado, se sentía algo más preparado para el examen. Sasuke le señaló tres problemas en el libro y le dijo que los hiciera antes de regresar el día siguiente.

Una hora y media después la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Naruto, iluminando su rostro dormido.

-X-/-X-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**Criaturas al acecho**

Naruto iba todas las tardes a la cabaña de Sasuke a estudiar. Aunque al principio el comportamiento de su tutor le ponía los nervios de punta, decidió pasar por alto sus extrañas "tendencias" y concentrarse (hasta donde podía) en el estudio. Su progreso era notorio y dos días antes del examen, Sasuke lo sorprendió con la noticia de que no era necesario que se presentara el día siguiente, pues estaba listo.

—Si tienes miedo de extrañarme—bromeó seductor—pienso ir a nadar mañana en la noche a la piscina del colegio.

—Pero la piscina se cierra de noche—objetó Naruto confundido.

—¿Ajá? —inquirió el otro, aunque no parecía preocupado por eso.

—Sí, bueno, en serio te agradezco mucho todo lo que me has ayudado, no sé cómo retribuirte.

Sasuke rió levemente.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, Naruto…

-X-

Era domingo, y Naruto durmió a sus anchas hasta que, a eso de las nueve, su padre llegó a despertarlo con la noticia de que iba a ir a una ciudad más grande, a comprar un par de artículos que no estaban disponibles en el pequeño pueblo que habitaban.

Después de despedirse de su papá, Naruto decidió que ya podía levantarse. Comió algo y luego salió en dirección al bosque, deseoso de andar a cuatro patas una vez más. Al llegar al árbol seco de siempre, guardó su ropa y realizó la metamorfosis.

Debía ser cuidadoso al transformarse durante el día. Su llamativo pelaje era difícil de camuflar y el sol le arrancaba suaves destellos que podrían llamar fácilmente la atención. Se entretuvo corriendo ágilmente, esquivando árboles y saltando rocas. Al poco tiempo decidió visitar un hermoso lugar que estaba a unos veinte kilómetros de ahí, al pie de la gran cordillera que se alzaba imponente en el horizonte. Tardó alrededor de hora y media en llegar, pero la frescura del agua, rugiendo poderosa al caer en una enorme cascada, invadió a Naruto casi en el mismo instante en que la vio.

La cascada era un buen lugar para entrenarse. A Naruto le gustaba nadar a contracorriente en ese río e intentar escalar por las rocas húmedas y resbalosas que rodeaban la caída de agua. Al principio no era capaz de ninguna de las dos cosas, pero con el tiempo fue fortaleciéndose hasta ser capaz de llegar a la parte más alta de la catarata. Cuando alcanzaba la cima, aullaba en señal de triunfo y luego saltaba para dejarse caer en la poza que había formado a lo largo de los años la fuerza del agua al golpear sobre la roca maciza.

Esta vez Naruto no vino a entrenar o a mojarse o a huir de los problemas, sino que simplemente se echó a la orilla del agua a disfrutar de las minúsculas gotitas que se pegaban a su pelo y de la deliciosa sensación de estar libre, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones. Mañana sería el examen de cálculo, pero ahora se sentía confiado de poder obtener la nota que necesitaba. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, escuchando únicamente el rumor del agua.

-X-

Una criatura flaca, huesuda y encorvada se acercaba arrastrándose a Naruto, hambriento, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Tenía la cara alargada y la mandíbula inferior -de la cual asomaba una hilera de disparejos dientes puntiagudos- más larga que la de arriba. Tenía unas alas pequeñísimas llenas de huecos y rasgaduras, carecía de pelo y su piel gris oscura tenía un tacto muy áspero, casi escamoso. Era un demonio.

-X-

Naruto oyó un gruñido gorjeante a sus espaldas, se volvió para toparse con los ojos amarillos de un demonio bastante pequeño y no muy amenazante que se acercaba a él. Un momento después el demonio saltaba hacia Naruto, chillando, con el hocico abierto de par en par, dejando ver sus dientes.

El hombre lobo se apartó a tiempo y lo miró por unos momentos mientras este volvía a arremeter contra él. Vio sus alas, su cola y las espuelas en sus patas traseras: no debía dejar que se acercara demasiado pues era venenoso. Al próximo salto del demonio, Naruto intentó morderle la cabeza, pero no sólo no pudo sino que además tuvo que rodarse hacia un lado para evitar su patada, que amenazaba con envenenarlo si no era lo suficientemente rápido.

Cambiando su estrategia, echó a correr por la orilla del río. El demonio lo siguió, batiendo sus alas destrozadas. No era capaz de elevarse más de cinco metros sobre el suelo. Seguía gruñéndole al lobo desde el aire, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se abalanzara sobre él una vez más. Naruto vio una piedra considerablemente grande frente a él y saltó sobre ella, deteniéndose a esperar el ataque. El demonio preparó entonces sus espuelas, apuntando hacia él y se lanzó a gran velocidad.

Naruto sabía que el demonio no sería capaz de detenerse debido al deplorable estado de sus alas y saltó hacia adelante justo a tiempo no sólo para que la criatura pasara de largo y se estrellara contra el suelo sino para caerle encima. Con una poderosa mordida desprendió la cabeza del demonio de su miserable cuerpo, escupiéndola a tiempo para verla caer convertida en ceniza muy fina, tan fina que una parte se quedó metida entre los pelos de sus patas por más que se las lavó en el agua del río.

Después de lo ocurrido decidió que ése ya no era un lugar tan tranquilo y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

-X-

Sasuke llegó al edificio dentro del cual se encontraba la piscina del colegio. Tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca, se zafó la camiseta y tiñó sus ojos del color de la grana. Su piel se oscureció y las alas negras surgieron en su espalda. Con uno de los garfios de su mano abrió fácilmente la cerradura, entró, encendió las luces y dejó la puerta entreabierta antes de volver a su forma humana.

-X-

Naruto se sorprendió al ver luz en el edificio donde estaba la piscina del colegio. No estaba muy seguro de por qué había venido, tal vez le llamaba la atención de nadar un poco durante la noche, era algo que nunca podía hacer.

Tan pronto hubo entrado vio a Sasuke nadando velozmente.

—Hola—saludó, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que lo hubiera escuchado. Sin embargo, el peli azul se detuvo y volteó para mirarlo. Salió del agua antes de contestar.

—Hola, Naruto.

—¿Vienes aquí seguido? No sabía que se pudiera.

—Bueno, estamos aquí, ¿no? A decir verdad no fue muy difícil entrar—sonrió con malicia el vampiro.

-X-

Naruto se deshizo de su camiseta y saltó al agua. Sasuke lo miró pensativo. Todavía le quedaban alrededor de dos días antes de que tuviera que alimentarse otra vez. Estaba ansioso por -literalmente- hincarle el diente al rubio, pero lo detenía la expectación: entre más deseaba que llegara el momento, más deseaba alargarlo, seguir esperando con esa impaciencia deliciosa de quien nunca morirá, de quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar. Cada minuto que pasaba con Naruto antes de llegar el gran momento lo deseaba más, fantaseando alimentarse de su preciosa sangre. Imaginaba su color, su textura, su sabor, y cerraba los ojos embelesado.

-X-

Naruto miró a Sasuke desde el agua. Las gotitas brillaban como fragmentos de luz sobre su torso desnudo. En su mirada había una pizca de indecisión, como una duda brillando en el firmamento de sus ojos. Al rubio le sorprendió descifrar por primera vez algo en la mirada del Uchiha y se preguntó qué andaría mal. El vampiro entró al agua una vez más, se acercó a Naruto y se detuvo a un metro del muchacho, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

Un torrente de emociones se arremolinaba en la mente de Naruto cuando Sasuke lo miraba así. Era lo suficientemente firme como para no permitir que se le notara en el rostro. No así en sus cálidos ojos azules.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto salió del agua y fue a buscar unas toallas a los vestidores. Ya había sido suficiente, si seguían en la piscina se iba a enfermar y entonces sí que haría el ridículo compitiendo contra el vampiro. O tal vez lo intimidaban los ojos carentes de pupila del otro. No, por favor, Naruto era un hombre lobo, un defensor de los inocentes, a él no lo había intimidado nadie… hasta ahora.

-X-

Sasuke miró a Naruto darle la espalda mientras se iba a los vestidores. Él se quedó en el agua, no tenía prisa. No era un ser vivo: no podía enfermarse, ni cansarse con facilidad, podía quedarse toda la noche ahí si quisiera.

Repentinamente, el agua comenzó a burbujear a su izquierda. Se volvió, estupefacto, sin saber cómo reaccionar, viendo cómo los borbotones comenzaban a aumentar de tamaña hasta alzarse a la altura de su cabeza. Extrañamente el agua que sobresalía de la superficie fue adoptando forma y color y cuando se hubo percatado, junto a él, mirándolo con inquietantes ojos color aguamarina, había una hermosa mujer, completamente desnuda, de cabello blanco, con ligeros mechones en tonos verdes y azulados. No podía dejar de mirarla, no entendía por qué. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que debía salir de ahí en ese instante, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sin poder pensar muy claramente se preguntó si ése era similar al efecto que él causaba sobre los humanos ordinarios. Luego simplemente dejó de pensar. La mujer comenzó a tararear una dulce canción, acariciando con sus manos el cabello y rostro de Sasuke.

-X-

A Naruto le extrañó dejar de oír el sonido del agua y se preguntó por qué Sasuke había dejado de nadar. Unos segundos después oyó la melodía de la sirena y lo comprendió sin necesidad de mirar. Salió corriendo de los vestidores y saltó al agua. No supo en qué momento o cómo pero se había transformado en lobo y arrastraba a la mujer fuera del agua, sujetándola enérgicamente del hombro con sus potentes mandíbulas a la vez que nadaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-X-

Al romperse el contacto visual entre la sirena y Sasuke, éste pudo recuperar lentamente la conciencia. Lo primero que vio fue algo parecido a un perro enorme y oyó unos chillidos extraños. Vio cómo el perro sacaba del agua una cosa pegajosa, cubierta de escamas, similar a una mujer mortalmente flaca y demacrada que gritaba descontrolada, agitándose vigorosamente a la vez que golpeaba al perro con sus puños membranosos. Cuando la mujer estuvo lejos del agua el perro la prensó con una pata y en ágil movimiento silenció sus chillidos. La soltó y se volteó con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos carmesí. Entonces lo reconoció: no era otro que el mismo hombre lobo que había competido con él hacía exactamente una semana cuando cazó por última vez. Ante su mirada atónita, el licántropo se estremeció y su cabeza empezó a cambiar de forma, el pelo a acortarse hasta desaparecer y tras agitarse y gruñir un poco en su lugar quedó Naruto, puesto en cuatro patas, resoplando por el esfuerzo.

—Sas… suke…—jadeó.

No supo bien si fue por la sorpresa, la confusión, el millar de pensamientos y conclusiones que se aglomeraban en su mente o la debilidad que, por alguna razón desconocida para él, sentía en ese momento, pero de pronto todo se puso negro.

Cuando despertó, Naruto ya estaba vestido y lo miraba con preocupación, agarrándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo ocasionalmente mientras le dirigía palabras ininteligibles para él. Alzó una mano y se la llevó a la cabeza. Estaba temblando.

—¿Qué…?—murmuró.

Naruto tardó un poco en responder.

—Era una sirena—explicó señalando una masa verdosa, viscosa, entre la cual sobresalían huesos puntiagudos, parecían los restos de un gastrópodo al que le echan sal—. No entiendo cómo llegó aquí, generalmente viven en lagos y ríos profundos. Se alimentan de las almas de la gente que ahogan. Me alegro de haber estado aquí para ayudar.

—Tú… yo te… eras…

—Sobre eso—Naruto apartó la cara, abochornado—, puedo contarte sólo si prometes guardar el secreto.

Sasuke se apoyó en el hombro del rubio para ayudarse a incorporarse. No se sintió capaz de ponerse de pie, permaneció sentado. Nunca se había sentido tan débil, tan vulnerable. No entendía por qué. Naruto notó que seguía temblando y colocó una toalla sobre sus hombros.

—Verás—dijo mirando hacia el cielo nocturno con expresión un tanto ausente—, en la mayoría de regiones y pueblos solitarios como éste hay al menos un hombre lobo que se encarga de proteger a las personas de las criaturas impuras. Yo soy sólo uno de tantos que cargan con esa responsabilidad. Ha sido y siempre será un orgullo para el clan Uzumaki defender la región, si fuera necesario, con su vida. Mi madre se llamaba Kushina, era también licántropo. Y mi abuelo. Hemos vivido aquí desde antes de que empezara a llegar gente ordinaria.

Sasuke no supo qué responder. Entendía todo mejor de lo que Naruto pensaba. Él incluso conocía la historia de su madre y sabía la causa de su muerte.

Revelado su secreto, a Naruto no le importó volver a usar su metamorfosis para llevar a Sasuke a casa, montado sobre su lomo. Sasuke se sentía bien aferrándose al cuello del enorme lobo, abrigado por su calor natural y su pelaje. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

-X-/-X-


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**Dos hermanos**

—¡Sasuke! —llamó Itachi por tercera vez, procurando no ver hacia el cadáver ensangrentado de su madre— ¡Sasuke! —pero su joven hermano menor no respondió—Demonios, Sasuke—murmuró nervioso para sí mismo—dime que estás bien, tienes que estar bien.

Decidió pasar por encima de los restos de su madre y buscarlo por sí mismo. No le extrañó encontrar el cuerpo de su padre en la sala de estar, tumbado boca abajo con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda. Ni los cajones abiertos, ni papeles tirados en el suelo del estudio. Lo que sí le extrañó fue encontrar cerrada la caja fuerte. La intromisión no había sido un simple robo.

Buscó a Sasuke en el cuarto de sus padres, en el de él, en las habitaciones vacías, en la cocina, en el baño. Finalmente entró a su propio cuarto y fue entonces cuando escuchó los débiles sollozos procedentes del armario.

-X-

Después de llamar a la policía contó lo sucedido a su tía Uruchi y empacó rápidamente ropa para su hermano y para él. Sacó algo de dinero de la caja fuerte. Respondió un par de preguntas a los oficiales. Alzó a su hermano mientras que el chofer del taxi le ayudaba con el equipaje. Al cerrar la puerta del auto miró la gran mansión de Fugaku Uchiha, su padre y, abrazando a su hermano menor, se dispuso a dejarla por siempre atrás.

Itachi tuvo que abandonar sus estudios para ayudar a su tío Teyaki con el trabajo de la panadería familiar. El contar con la presencia de Sasuke le daba la fortaleza necesaria para no desmoronarse, para no demostrarle lo solo que sentía, lo triste que era para él saberse huérfano. Era consciente de que Sasuke necesitaba de su apoyo para no sufrir una crisis emocional. Como hermano mayor era su deber velar por él. Por eso Itachi se cayó su tristeza, por eso no le mencionó a nadie su soledad, su falta de afecto. Su vida era una máscara que ocultaba su verdadero rostro: el de un muchacho demasiado joven para no necesitar un hombro en el cual llorar la tragedia.

Pero una mañana apareció él. Itachi estaba haciendo su turno en la panadería cuando llegó un muchacho que parecía tener su misma edad. Al joven Uchiha lo dejó boquiabierto su belleza: la piel pálida, los ojos grandes de un café oscuro tan profundo que embobaba el sólo mirarlos fijamente, su cabello rebelde entre liso y ondulado.

—Hola—saludó amistosamente el joven al ver que Itachi lo miraba atónito. Éste salió de su ensoñación y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué decir—. Soy Shisui.

Shisui se quedó un rato a charlar con Itachi ese día. Y el día siguiente. Y el siguiente. E iba cada vez que Itachi estaba atendiendo la panadería.

Sasuke empezó a notar cómo su hermano se veía cada día más sonriente y feliz. También se dio cuenta de que Itachi pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en la casa hasta el punto de que en ocasiones llegaba después de que se hubiera vuelto de noche. Seguía siendo igual o más amable y cariñoso con él, pero Sasuke lo extrañaba. Cuando él no estaba su tía Uruchi lo ponía a leer y escribir hasta que llegaba a sentir que moriría de aburrimiento.

—Aniki—dijo con decisión, componiendo un morrito enfadado, una noche mientras Itachi se lavaba los dientes para dormir—tú ya no me quieres, ¡ya no juegas conmigo!

Itachi lo miró de reojo y terminó de lavarse los dientes antes de contestar.

—¿Cómo dices eso, Sasuke? Si tú eres mi hermano favorito en todo el mundo.

—¡Mentira! Eso lo dices porque sólo me tienes a mí—el pequeño Uchiha parecía empezar a enojarse de verdad—. Además, el tío Teyaki me dijo que no juegas conmigo porque tienes un amigo con el que te vas todas las tardes—Sasuke hizo la cara a un lado, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que empezaban a empañar sus ojitos negros.

—Hm, bueno no voy a negarte eso, otôto, pero eso no significa que lo prefiera a él.

Sasuke le dio la espalda, visiblemente molesto y ofendido.

—Mira, hermanito, si te hace sentir mejor mañana te llevaré conmigo para que lo conozcas. Ya verás que te agradará.

-X-

—Hola, pequeño Sasuke, mi nombre es Shisui, tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti—se presentó Shisui, tendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo Sasuke permaneció oculto detrás de Itachi, negándose a mirarlo.

—Vamos, otôto, no seas tímido—le dijo su onisan empujándolo suavemente para que saliera del "escondite".

En contra de su propio pronóstico, a Sasuke le agradó Shisui casi instantáneamente.

-X-

Sasuke nunca olvidaría la cara que tenía Itachi cuando entró por la ventana al cuarto que compartían a eso de la una de la mañana. Como él no llegaba, el menor de los hermanos Uchiha no había sido capaz de dormir. Se sentó en la cama y preguntó con preocupación:

—¿Y bien?, ¿Realmente era él?

Itachi se limitó a asentir con expresión ausente.

—¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Sasuke estaba realmente preocupado por el mutismo de su hermano. Insistió un poco más pero Itachi se negó a darle explicaciones y lo mandó a dormir. Él obedeció pero estaba seguro de que había ocurrido algo serio. «Al menos Shisui está bien» se dijo, pero tras analizar el comportamiento de su onisan pensó que tal vez eso no era del todo correcto.

-X-

—¿Estás seguro?

—No puedo estarlo, te digo que sólo es un rumor.

—Pero vale la pena intentarlo.

—Es un viaje muy largo, yo puedo hacerlo volando pero tú… eres muy débil como para llevarte conmigo.

—No voy a dejarte solo—aseguró Itachi, dándole un abrazo.

Shisui agradeció el gesto y se lo devolvió, rodeando su cuerpo con fuerza.

—Jamás me lo perdonaría si algo malo te pasa, yo puedo ir solo.

—No dirías lo mismo si yo también fuera un vampiro, ¿verdad?

El joven de ojos cafés soltó al Uchiha y lo tomó de los hombros para mirarlo fijamente.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, Itachi, y no es una posibilidad.

—Pero si el rumor es cierto entonces no importará, podremos convertirnos en humanos otra vez y será como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No digas tonterías, Itachi, ¿qué tal si no es cierto?

—Entonces podré permanecer contigo.

Shisui bajó la cara. Sabía que si Itachi seguía intentando convencerlo finalmente lo conseguiría. Era tan tentadora la idea de compartir con él la vida, la eternidad.

—¿Y Sasuke? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

—Ya es mayor, tiene dieciséis, le contaremos la verdad y lo dejaremos con la tía Uruchi. Sea cual sea el resultado de nuestra aventura regresaré por él. Sólo tiene que esperar un poco, unos meses, unos años, lo que tardemos en encontrar el talismán.

Shisui no estaba seguro de que esa fuera una buena idea pero la determinación de Itachi lo convenció lo suficiente para decir:

—Ven mañana por la noche a este mismo lugar.

-X-

Itachi se despidió de la tía Uruchi, el tío Teyaki y Sasuke. Les dijo que se iría a estudiar al extranjero y que ya tenía edad suficiente para hacer su propia vida. Sasuke no dijo nada porque Itachi prometió explicárselo después. Esa noche cuando despertó, una criatura negra, alada, con brillantes ojos rojos, le tapaba la boca con una especie de mano en la que sólo se distinguían tres dedos afilados como garras que le hacían daño mientras él se revolvía en la cama, intentando liberarse. La criatura se llevó uno de los "dedos" de la otra mano a los labios, indicándole que hiciera silencio. No supo bien cómo reaccionar o qué hacer pero cuando se hubo dado cuenta el ser alado lo sujetó con fuerza y lo sacó volando por la ventana de la habitación. Sobrevolaron a gran velocidad la ciudad donde vivían y el monstruo negro llevó a un confundido y aterrado Sasuke a una pequeña isla rocosa en medio de un lago a varios kilómetros del límite. Ahí había una persona que de cerca reconoció como su hermano. El vampiro aterrizó suavemente junto a él y depositó a Sasuke a su lado.

—Itachi, ¿qué…?

Pero la criatura negra comenzó a cambiar de forma y en su lugar quedó Shisui que miró al hermano menor e inmediatamente después al mayor. Asintió.

—Sasuke—dijo Itachi muy serio—, hace un par de años a Shisui lo transformaron en vampiro. Desde entonces él y yo hemos investigado mucho cómo revertirlo y hay rumores de que en un país muy lejano existe un clan de hombres lobo dedicados a la custodia de un extraño amuleto capaz de purificar a las criaturas de la noche como él—Sasuke lo miró como si le estuviera tomando el pelo. Si no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos la transformación no podría creerlo—y como yo.

—¿Que tú qué? —el más joven de los hijos de Fugaku se volvió hacia Shisui con la mirada llena de odio—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? —gritó.

—Yo se lo pedí, Sasuke, él no quería pero insistí hasta que pude convencerlo—intervino su hermano.

—Lo… lo lamento, Sasuke—murmuró Shisui, mirando el suelo.

El joven Uchiha se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si todos se hubieran vuelto locos.

—¿Y van a buscar el dichoso amuleto ese? —exigió saber.

Ambos vampiros asintieron.

—Es la mayor idiotez que jamás he escuchado…

—Oye, hermano, es una decisión tomada—lo cortó Itachi secamente—. Ya tienes tu explicación, ahora te llevaremos a casa.

Sasuke vio sin poder creérselo, cómo su hermano mayor se desprendía de la ropa que llevaba puesta y la guardaba en un bolso que tenía a sus pies para luego transformarse en una figura negra, muy similar a aquella cuya forma tomaba nuevamente Shisui. Éste último se agachó para recoger el bolso e Itachi abrazó a Sasuke y ambas criaturas alzaron el vuelo a gran velocidad, encaminándose a la casa de los tíos Uchiha.

Al llegar, Itachi se despidió levemente y con un abrazo de su hermano, que se encontraba realmente incómodo ante la desnudez del mayor. Luego metió una mano en el bolso y sacó un papel.

—En este mapa está marcado el lugar a donde vamos, creí que tenías derecho a saberlo, y en el dorso hay una dirección para que me escribas—le explicó.

Desde su ventana y sin haber desdoblado todavía el mapa que Itachi le entregara, Sasuke vio por la ventana hacia la dirección en que su hermano y Shisui desaparecieron hasta que empezaron a cantar los gallos de las vecinas y creyó conveniente dormir un poco.

-X-/-X-


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

**Naufragio**

_«Hermanito,_

_ya hemos llegado pero se nos ha hecho difícil indagar sobre el amuleto. Hasta ahora nos hemos estado camuflando como personas normales y hemos ido a cazar a varios kilómetros de aquí para no levantar sospechas entre los hombres lobo (que por cierto todavía no averiguamos quiénes son, pero un amigo nos comentó que entre sus obligaciones está la de matar criaturas como nosotros). No hay información referente al amuleto en ningún libro de la biblioteca y la gente con la que hemos hablado ni siquiera cree en los vampiros así que por ahora nada._

_Itachi»_

_«Hermanito,_

_nuestro amigo (el que te mencioné en la carta anterior) ha estado colaborando con nosotros, es un hechicero algo joven pero habilidoso y nos ha ayudado a invocar fantasmas para preguntarles sobre el amuleto. Gracias a eso ya sabemos quién es el hombre lobo, sólo es uno y es una mujer joven, al parecer se llama Kushina. Nos han advertido que no la subestimemos, pues es uno de los licántropos más poderosos que ha habitado la región. Ahora sólo resta encontrar el amuleto y, en el peor de los casos, tendremos que enfrentarnos a ella para conseguirlo. Espero que todo salga bien._

_Itachi»_

_«Hermanito,_

_ha ocurrido algo terrible, Kushina se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia e intentó huir con el amuleto. La interceptamos en el bosque, intenté hablar con ella pero me atacó, no me hizo mucho daño pero Shisui reaccionó violentamente y la hirió en varias partes del cuerpo, siguió peleando con él pero creo que estaba muy débil, hizo algo extraño y el amuleto desapareció, creemos que lo destruyó. Ella murió después de deshacerse de él. Fuimos a ver a nuestro amigo y él nos recomendó irnos de aquí. Debe haber más talismanes, al menos eso cree Shisui. Por ahora es mejor irnos porque hace alrededor de una semana vimos a la loba correr por el bosque en compañía de otro licántropo de gran tamaño. Es posible que cuando él se entere de su muerte nos lo atribuya a nosotros y llame refuerzos o algo así. No queremos arriesgar nuestras vidas pero no regresaremos todavía por si encontramos pistas sobre otros métodos para revertir nuestro estado._

_Itachi»_

Sasuke había esperado y leído las cartas de Itachi por seis meses, pero en los últimos dos no había recibido ninguna carta y temía por él. Al final se cansó de esperar su regreso sin hacer nada y decidió ir él mismo en su búsqueda, le ayudaría a encontrar el talismán y regresar a su estado original y si no lo encontraba lo convencería de que lo convirtiera también a él en vampiro.

Una tarde se fue sin despedirse de la casa de sus tíos y tomó el tren hasta su pueblo natal. Le costó un poco encontrar su antigua casa, le costó otro poco encontrar el método para subir el alto muro que la rodeaba y para cuando hubo derribado la puerta trasera y entrado, ya eran más de las diez de la noche. La casa estaba intacta, mucho más sucia y bastante deteriorada pero todo seguía en donde lo dejaran ocho años atrás. Tardó varios intentos y más de una hora en recordar la combinación y conseguir abrir la caja fuerte, pero le alegró encontrar su contenido aún dentro. Tomó una parte y salió de ahí.

Pasó el resto de la noche en la pequeña habitación de una pensión de mala muerte y al día siguiente tomó el tren que lo llevaría hacia la costa. Una semana después se embarcó en un carguero de importaciones hacia el País del Fuego, a donde se dirigió su hermano.

-X-

Una tormenta terrible azotó la embarcación en medio de la noche. Sasuke se apresuró a salir a la cubierta para ver qué ocurría e intentar ayudar en algo. Entre los relámpagos, gritos y el bullicio de la gente corriendo a un lado y otro le pareció que alguien le decía al capitán que había tierra a unos diez kilómetros de ahí, que cambiaran el rumbo o no sobrevivirían a la tormenta. El capitán discutió un poco con él, sin embargo al final debió escucharlo, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Al acercarse a la costa el suelo no resultó apto para la navegación y la nave se impactó contra lo que probablemente eran rocas. El barco empezó a inundarse rápidamente mientras que las olas lo golpeaban contra los riscos. En una de las arremetidas, las manos de Sasuke se resbalaron sobre la superficie húmeda de la que se aferraban y el joven cayó por la borda. Sin tiempo para pensar en nadie y bajo un completo descontrol por sobrevivir, nadie se percató de cómo el joven Uchiha era arrastrado por las olas.

Pataleaba con fuerza, tratando de mantenerse a flote. La ropa mojada y los zapatos le pesaban y las olas lo golpeaban, zarandeaban y hundían, haciéndole casi imposible ver hacia dónde dirigirse. Las luces de la pequeña embarcación le parecían cada vez más lejanas. Era consciente, además, de que no valía la pena acercarse debido a su inminente hundimiento. Entonces un relámpago le permitió distinguir los contornos irregulares de una isla. Agotado pero luchando por la supervivencia braceó enérgicamente en esa dirección, aunque en realidad no podía ver nada excepto en los momentos cuando otro relámpago le devolvía la visión de olas furiosas revolviéndose en todas direcciones frente a él. Una especialmente grande lo arrastró contra una roca en la que se golpeó la cabeza. Perdiendo el conocimiento, Sasuke se abandonó a los brazos traicioneros del mar.

-X-

A Suigetsu le gustaba nadar cuando había tormenta. Las olas lo arrastraban y la visión de los corales iluminados por los relámpagos le parecía maravillosa. Karin le había advertido que no se arriesgara, pero cuando vio el barco destrozándose contra las rocas no pudo evitar acercarse, agitando los largos y membranosos pies a gran velocidad. Se subió a una piedra a ver el comportamiento de los tripulantes; era como una película para él. Todos corrían descontrolados, intentando liberar los botes salvavidas, excepto un muchacho que se aferraba a la barandilla mirando a su alrededor, parecía no saber cómo reaccionar. Suigetsu estalló en carcajadas cuando lo vio caer al agua.

—Los humanos son tan tontos—se dijo, riendo todavía. Entonces se preguntó si sería capaz de llegar a la orilla o si los tiburones se lo comerían en el proceso. Lo vio nadar desesperado sin avanzar nada «¿Es que no se da cuenta de que el mar hace lo que quiere?» pensó, rodando los ojos con fastidio. Casualmente, el muchacho fue arrastrado en su dirección hasta golpearse con la piedra en que él se encontraba "disfrutando del espectáculo".

Suigetsu se hundió fácilmente en el agua y se acercó al cuerpo de Sasuke, que reposaba inerte en el fondo. Un relámpago iluminó por un momento la expresión triste en su rostro pálido. El joven semiacuático lo miró con lástima.

-X-

Karin estaba preocupada, sabía que Suigetsu era idiota y que le gustaba tentar a la suerte saliendo cuando había tormenta. Cada trueno que hacía retumbar los cristales de su cabaña la hacía preguntarse hasta cuándo el temerario hombre-pez se salvaría de ser el blanco de una de esas mortales descargas de energía. De pronto se abrió la puerta a su espalda y al voltearse se encontró a Suigetsu, chorreando agua sobre el piso. En sus brazos traía un muchacho hermoso hasta en la pose desarmada que presentaba. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, el chico pez caminó hacia su cuarto y lo tiró en la cama. Tras él entró ella.

—¿Qui-quién es? —preguntó, fingiendo mal su nerviosismo.

—¿Y cómo corales pretendes que lo sepa? Sólo lo recogí, ya está.

La muchacha lo miró por encima de sus gafas con cara de estar a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¡Explícate, cara de pez! —chilló con exigencia.

—Debe estar muerto—dijo él con tranquilidad—. Sálvalo—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te das cuenta de que lo que me dices ni siquiera tiene sentido?

—¿Qué no tiene sentido? —un muchacho joven pero extremadamente alto y de aspecto fornido se asomó por la puerta de la habitación con cara de sueño y el cabello color naranja en desorden. Era evidente que se acababa de despertar.

—Este renacuajo quiere que salve a un sujeto que encontró ahogado—dijo la chica señalando a Suigetsu como si se hubiera vuelto loco. El recién llegado lo miró.

El joven de ojos morados volvió a alzar sus hombros, esta vez acompañando el gesto con una cara de "bueno, se me ocurrió, ya está". El peli naranja entró en la habitación y ambos le dieron espacio para que se acercara a la cama. Tras tomar a Sasuke del mentón y analizarlo un poco le tomó el pulso.

—No está muerto—aseguró—. Su corazón palpita levemente, pero está muy frío. Habrá que ponerle ropa seca y abrigarlo hasta que despierte y nos pueda decir quién es.

—Pero, Juugo—inquirió Karin algo contrariada y sin disimular la histeria en su voz—, ¿valdrá la pena? Conservarlo, quiero decir.

Suigetsu soltó una risita.

—Zanahoria pervertida, ¿otra mascotita para tu colección? —preguntó con sorna.

La chica se volvió hacia él con la cara encendida y los ojos carmesí brillando de rabia. Le asestó un puñetazo en plena cara que lo único que logró fue arrancar un sonido de salpicadura y volver la cabeza del chico en una masa de agua verdosa que se agitó de manera un tanto irreal antes de regresar para recomponer la cara del chico que ahora se agarraba con ambas manos el estómago, incapaz de contener las carcajadas que hacían borbotones en su garganta.

—¡Hagan lo que quieran! —Chilló furiosa mientras salía del cuarto del joven semiacuático—¡Pero que sea el último ahogado que hospedan en mi casa!

-X-/-X-


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**Taka**

Sasuke despertó cuando una suave brisa acarició su cara a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Recordó el haberse impactado contra una piedra, aunque no tenía idea de dónde estaba o cómo había llegado ahí. Se descobijó y se sentó en la cama, percatándose de que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas color morado y un pantalón blanco demasiado ajustados para su gusto. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró su ropa así que se puso de pie. Una punzada de dolor en el cráneo, del lado derecho, le hizo llevarse la mano a la cabeza, donde descubrió un vendaje ligero que la rodeaba a la altura de la frente. Intentó concentrarse pero no reconoció la cabaña de madera en que se encontraba. Salió por la única puerta que había en la habitación. Al otro lado de ésta encontró un pasillo y oyó voces discretas y risitas ahogadas que parecían proceder de la estancia en la que desembocaba el pasadizo. Ignorando las puertas a ambos lados se acercó a la salida y echó un vistazo.

Sentada sobre una mesa se encontraba una mujer pelirroja con ojos del mismo color, tenía las piernas abiertas y los brazos enredados en el cuello de un sujeto de cabello blanco con puntas azuladas y verdosas que, acomodado entre sus piernas, le hacía claras insinuaciones mientras jugueteaba con el zíper de su blusa, bajándolo hasta el escote y volviéndolo a subir. Ambos reían con complicidad mientras se miraban intensamente a los ojos para luego desviar la mirada a otras partes del cuerpo de la persona que tenían enfrente. Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, buscando la boca del peli blanco. Entonces Sasuke carraspeó y ambos dieron un salto, separándose bruscamente.

La chica enrojeció violentamente hasta el punto de mimetizarse con su propio cabello, pero el muchacho en cambio lo miró con tranquilidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Y hasta que por fin despiertas, ¿eh? —comentó burlón.

—Yo…—en realidad Sasuke no sabía qué decir.

El joven de pelo blanco se adelantó un par de pasos en su dirección.

—Mi nombre es Suigetsu—se presentó, componiendo una sonrisa torcida con la cual el Uchiha notó cómo uno de sus dientes puntiagudos sobresalía desde el labio superior. Sin mucha elegancia señaló a la pelirroja y la miró como si acabara de notar que estaba ahí pero eso no le importara en lo más mínimo—y ella es Karin.

—Soy Sasuke—contestó.

—Mucho gusto, Sasuke—dijo Karin, evitando mirarlo a la cara. Él asintió—. Debes tener hambre, Juugo salió a pescar, ya no debe tardar—y salió de la estancia a toda prisa.

—¡Ja! —Comentó Suigetsu cruzándose de brazos—esa zanahoria me vuelve loco.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —quiso saber el joven de cabello azabache.

Su interlocutor lo miró un momento como analizando su capacidad para entender la respuesta.

—Bueno, yo salí a nadar y te vi golpearte contra una roca. Te traje aquí, ya está—dijo como quitándole importancia.

Algo no encajaba.

—Me viste golpearme contra la roca—repitió Sasuke en tono incrédulo alzando una ceja—en una noche de tormenta con el mar embravecido. Sólo a mí, de toda la tripulación de un mismo naufragio.

Suigetsu se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

—Eh, sí—resolvió.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Claro que lo tiene, Karin me dice que no lo haga pero es increíble salir a nadar cuando hay tormenta. Vi cómo el barco se hundía, sentí pena por ti, te traje y ya está. No hay nada difícil de entender en eso.

—Saliste a nadar—repitió Sasuke, preguntándose qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa.

En ese momento, un muchacho extremadamente alto y corpulento para la edad que aparentaba su cara, apareció por la puerta por la que hacía unos minutos saliera Karin.

—Disculpa a este torpe por saltarse detalles—dijo amistosamente revolviéndole con una mano el pelo a Suigetsu, que se volteó a mirarlo con furia—salió a nadar porque siempre sale a nadar. Salió a nadar porque es mitad sirena.

—¿No puedes decir sireno? ¿O tritón? —se quejó el ojimorado. Juugo se encogió de hombros.

El joven hermano de Itachi miró al recién aparecido gigante de cabello naranja con el entrecejo fruncido y cara de incredulidad.

—¿Ajá? —inquirió sin entusiasmo. Primero su hermano y ahora esto, ¿dónde estaba? ¿En el País de las Maravillas? Por favor…

—El pescado estará listo en unos minutos—anunció Karin, entrando por la misma puerta que Juugo—¿De qué hablaban? —añadió al ver la cara escéptica de Sasuke y el rostro enfadado de Suigetsu.

-X-

—Ya veo—respondió Juugo con la vista fija en el mar—. En realidad no estamos tan lejos del País del Fuego, unos mil quinientos kilómetros. Claro que con los botes que tenemos tardaríamos más de una semana en llegar.

—¿Y ninguno de ustedes se teleporta o vuela o algo así? —Si dos días atrás a Sasuke le hubieran dicho que haría una pregunta como esa, habría tomado al informante por un loco sin remedio.

—No—explicó el otro con tranquilidad—. Yo sólo soy bueno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, Karin es telequinética y algo telépata, pero no puede teleportar cosas y Suigetsu… bueno, creo que habla con los peces o algo así.

El Uchiha midió un poco sus palabras antes de continuar con la conversación.

—Debido a su… naturaleza—estaba seguro de que aún así había sonado mal—, tal vez alguno de ustedes conozcan un vampiro por aquí. Cerca, quiero decir.

Juugo se volteó para mirarlo con evidente preocupación.

—Bueno, sí—admitió—. Pero el tipo no juega limpio—se apresuró a advertir—. Nunca da nada sin pedir algo grande a cambio y tiene secuaces, al que no paga su deuda… digamos que lo hacen pagar por las malas.

—¿Cómo se llama? —la decisión y la luna se reflejaban en sus ojos negros.

—Orochimaru.

Hubo un par de minutos en silencio.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Supongo que no hay ningún problema.

—¿Por qué viven juntos ustedes tres?

—Bueno, Karin ya vivía aquí cuando Suigetsu y yo llegamos. Nosotros dos vinimos con Orochimaru de la Aldea del Sonido cuando ésta fue destruida. Era un pequeño pueblo nuboso y frío que queda bastante lejos de aquí—añadió al ver la negación de su interlocutor—. Una vez aquí, él se estableció en un manglar horripilante lleno de serpientes. Poco tiempo después supo de la existencia de Karin y nos envió a convencerla de unírsele. Trabajamos en equipo para él unos meses, entonces nos hacíamos llamar Hebi, pero tras renunciar y liberarnos, creímos que Taka sería algo más acertado. Nos llevamos bien y estamos bastante unidos. Karin nos propuso quedarnos con ella.

Sasuke asintió. Guardó silencio durante un rato.

—¿Está muy lejos la guarida de Orochimaru? —inquirió de pronto.

—No, un par de horas si hay viento. Podemos ir mañana si quieres.

El joven Uchiha cabeceó afirmativamente de nuevo.

—Y la Aldea del Sonido, ¿puedo saber cómo fue destruida?

—Hombres lobo—explicó Juugo cerrando los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Al menos seis de ellos, era un ataque bien planeado, no todos pudimos escapar.

—¿Cómo…?—Sasuke parecía inseguro—¿Cómo son los hombres lobo?

—Son malos—dijo el alto muy seriamente—. Matan a los seres como nosotros.

—Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedo reconocerlos?

—Bueno…—Juugo lo pensó un poco antes de continuar—, huelen a pelo y tierra. Son muy grandes y tienen patas enormes. Son muy similares a lobos normales, excepto en los ojos.

—¿Qué tienen sus ojos?

—Son rojos, pero no parecen de animal.

-X-/-X-


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

**El vampiro y las serpientes**

El manglar en que se refugiaba Orochimaru estaba infestado de mosquitos. Sasuke no había parado de palmear, rascarse y maldecir desde que llegaron. Suigetsu no había parado de burlarse de él. El suelo era pantanoso, la navegación lenta, y había partes en que la cercanía de unos mangles con otros hacía muy difícil el avance. El joven Uchiha creyó que Juugo exageraba cuando dijo que el lugar estaba infestado de serpientes. Bastaba adentrarse un poco para confirmar sus palabras. Los susodichos reptiles se veían colgando como gruesas enredaderas en los árboles y otras pasaban rompiendo sinuosamente la superficie del agua. El hermano menor de Itachi las miraba con asco.

—Qué horrendo lugar—comentó cuando tuvo que agachar la cabeza para no rozar una especialmente gruesa que colgaba de una rama sobre su cabeza. El ofidio morado mostró los colmillos, parecía molesto.

—¿Qué hazzze él aquízz? —silbó, dirigiéndose a Karin. A Sasuke casi se le cae el remo que llevaba en las manos de la impresión.

—¿Qué cuentas, culebra? —saludó Suigetsu. El animal lo ignoró.

—Queremos ver a Orochimaru—explicó la pelirroja a la serpiente.

—¿Y qué pazzaría zi mi zeñor no quizziera admitir intruzozzz? —inquirió el reptil ladeando la cabeza con aire de suficiencia.

—Deja de hacerte el listo, Kabuto, esto no te concierne. Haz que nos reciba—ordenó Juugo.

La víbora bufó irritada y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

—¿Molestando a las visitas de nuevo, Kabuto? —siseó suavemente una voz ronca.

—Lord Orochimaruzzz—Kabuto bajó la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia al hombre que apareció rodeando el mangle del que colgaba la serpiente.

Orochimaru era un hombre pálido, de cara alargada e iris amarillos. Su cabello largo, negro y opaco caía a ambos lados de su cara dándole un aspecto sombrío. Tenía sombras purpúreas alrededor de los ojos, que se alargaban hasta casi la punta de la nariz. Sonreía de medio lado y sin alegría, dejando entrever un largo colmillo amarillento. Al hablar movía innecesariamente la lengua, extremadamente larga y bífida, alrededor de su boca.

—Pasen, son bienvenidos—invitó en tono adulador señalando el lugar de donde provenía.

Los Taka lo siguieron, Sasuke con ellos. Kabuto se apresuró a adelantárseles y entrar antes incluso que el vampiro.

Al rodear el árbol, Sasuke descubrió una maraña de raíces que bordeaban el tronco, demasiado ancho para un mangle normal, como si de una escalera se tratase. A cierta altura había un boquete estrecho en la corteza, por el cual era apenas posible pasar. El túnel subía ligeramente, dando paso a una estancia pequeña, una especie de lamentable intento de casa del árbol. Las paredes estaban conformadas únicamente por estanterías atiborradas de objetos de todo género, tamaño y forma. Sólo una de las cuatro paredes tenía una ventana, la única fuente de luz. Frente a ella había un sillón individual grande y torcido, tapizado con pieles de serpientes de distintas especies; el único mueble del recinto. Sobre él estaba enroscada una serpiente de un color morado intenso, tenía las mimas marcas que Orochimaru alrededor de los ojos, aunque las suyas eran negras. Apoyado al desvencijado mueble había un joven de cabello gris que llevaba gafas redondas. Le dirigió una mirada de superioridad a los Taka y a Sasuke mientras entraban.

Orochimaru esperó que todos hubieran entrado para levantar a la serpiente del sillón y sentarse. El ofidio subió por su brazo y se le enroscó en el cuello.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —quiso saber Orochimaru. Su atención estaba fija en Sasuke.

—Este muchacho quiere negociar con usted—explicó Juugo, señalándolo.

Los ojos del vampiro brillaron con ambición mientras se relamía los labios.

—Escucho…—susurró.

—Quiero que me convierta en vampiro—manifestó Sasuke sin un ápice de nerviosismo o indecisión—¿Qué quiere a cambio?

Un gruñido muy suave llenó la habitación, se intensificó gradualmente hasta adoptar la tonalidad de una carcajada neurótica. El hombre de las serpientes miró intensamente a Sasuke sin dejar de reír.

—Nunca antes nadie me pidió algo como eso.

—Bien—comentó el Uchiha, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando la estancia y a su dueño con aire crítico—. Ya buscaré a alguien más.

La risa de Orochimaru se apagó de golpe. Se puso de pie y sus ojos adoptaron un tono rojo brillante. Se acercó al muchacho y lo encaró amenazadoramente.

—_¿Cuándo?_ —su voz sonó ronca, grave y terrorífica.

—Ahora mismo.

-X-

Orochimaru sacó a todos los presentes de la estancia y cerró la trampilla del suelo. De uno de los estantes tomó una bolsa de cuero muy desgastada. La bolsa contenía una pequeña daga plateada. La miró con ensoñación un momento antes de deslizarla lentamente sobre el dorso de los dedos de su mano derecha. La sangre comenzó a brotar y el vampiro la lamió antes de volverse hacia el chico.

—Quítate la ropa—le ordenó. Él obedeció. No estaba asustado, no tenía dudas. Sentía como si todos los eventos de su vida hubieran sido sólo para llevarlo a ese momento—Acuéstate—el Uchiha no dijo nada. Se tumbó en el suelo, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, formando una estrella con su cuerpo.

—_Vas a sentir mucho dolor_—indicó roncamente el vampiro. El muchacho veía sus pupilas rojas brillando en la oscuridad de la habitación—. _Vas a morir_—continuó en tono muy suave—. _Y renacer._

Sasuke oyó al hombre removiendo entre los objetos de alguna repisa y luego la luz de una vela arrancó sombras a los contornos de su rostro cetrino. Depositó la vela en el suelo junto a él y con la daga profundizó las heridas de su mano para que la sangre se siguiera escurriendo. Con ella dibujó líneas en los brazos y piernas del muchacho. Hizo una espiral en su vientre y esparció la sangre por toda la palma antes de pintarla sobre su corazón.

Sasuke cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando sintió la daga rompiendo la piel de sus tobillos y muñecas. Entonces Orochimaru se inclinó sobre él y lentamente hincó los colmillos sobre la piel de su cuello. Conforme el vampiro bebía su sangre, el muchacho sintió cómo las marcas dibujadas sobre su cuerpo le escocían como brasas. Gritó, siguió gritando hasta que se sintió débil y las sombras que proyectaban los objetos de las repisas empezaron a parecerle ilógicas y lejanas. Dos dedos húmedos se colaron entre sus labios, goteando la sustancia caliente y espesa.

—_Bebe… bebe_—oyó a la distancia. No se sentía capaz de tragar. Repentinamente sintió la garganta seca, demasiado seca. Le ardía y entonces tragó y la sangre lo hizo sentir más fuerte, el dolor en su garganta se vio aplacado mientras la sustancia bajaba, espesa y pegajosa, llenando su boca del gusto oxidado, propio del líquido rojo. Pero cuando hubo llegado a su estómago el dolor volvió y sintió la necesidad de más. En un impulso impropio, alzó ambas manos, aferrando la que a su vez se mantenía dentro de su boca, y succionando la sangre con necesidad, hincando los dientes entre los dedos, buscando romper, liberar más de aquél fluido tan ansiado, tan deseado. Los dedos entonces cambiaron bruscamente de forma, se unieron, endurecieron y alargaron hasta convertirse en una especie de garfio que le rompió la lengua y amenazaba con atravesar su paladar si no los liberaba de la mordida. Como pudo, Sasuke sacó el garfio de su boca y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado. Inmediatamente lo hubo hecho, un dolor agudo se le incrustó en cada hueso del cuerpo, obligándolo a arquear la espalda con un grito desgarrado que no le sonó como propio. Empezó a temblar violentamente y sintió que de su espalda brotaban huesos a la altura de los omóplatos, desgarrándole el tejido. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos a tiempo para apreciar el oscurecimiento de su piel, que pasaba de su palidez habitual a un gris claro para luego oscurecerse gradualmente hasta casi alcanzar el negro. El dedo índice de sus manos se unió al corazón y el anular al meñique, dejándole sólo tres, que a su vez se alargaron y afilaron como lo hicieran momentos antes los de Orochimaru. En un espasmo de dolor insoportable, desesperado, Sasuke incrustó sus recién formadas garras en las tablas del piso. Su columna vertebral volvió a arquearse violentamente cuando un par de alas negras se extendieron en todo su esplendor. Cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, el recién formado vampiro inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un último y destrozado lamento antes de que todo el dolor desapareciera, dejándole una sensación de alivio maravillosa. Su corazón se detuvo.

-X-

Suigetsu miraba de reojo a Kabuto cada vez que un rugido rompía la atmósfera inquietantemente espesa y silenciosa del manglar.

—¿Acaso piensa matarlo? —se quejó cuando Sasuke gritaba por sexta vez.

—Eso mismo—confirmó el muchacho de pelo gris con una gran tranquilidad. Parecía -y de hecho lo hacía- disfrutar la situación.

Karin, que se sentaba en el suelo del bote con brazos y piernas cruzados, asintió en silencio. Juugo miraba hacia arriba, como esperando que alguien se asomara por la ventana de la guarida. Tanto silencio iba a terminar por enloquecer al joven mitad sirena, ¿es que no escucharon que dijo que lo iban a matar?

—Qué bien—apuntó con sarcasmo—. Yo lo salvo para traerlo a morir, perdí mi tiempo, ya está.

Kabuto rió por lo bajo. El más alto de los cuatro se volvió hacia el chico semiacuático con tranquilidad.

—Los vampiros están muertos, Suigetsu, deberías saberlo. Parte de la transformación consiste en que pierdan toda su sangre—explicó.

El entendimiento no le pareció un consuelo, ni mucho menos. Juugo lo advirtió en su cara de indignación.

—No estarás preocupado por él, ¿o sí? —lo tentó.

—¡Claro que no! Pero sólo mírense, ahí, sentados como si tal cosa ¿cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?

Nadie intentó discutir con él. Con el orgullo lastimado y cara de pocos amigos Suigetsu optó por hacerse el desentendido e ignorar las quejas del chico Uchiha. Alrededor de media hora después los lamentos cesaron y tras un par de minutos una figura negra, alada, salió volando por la ventana de la guarida. Los cuatro espectadores la vieron perderse en el cielo nocturno.

-X-

Aunque su corazón no palpitara, Sasuke nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo. No le costó nada controlar sus alas. Rápidamente se acostumbró a la forma en que podía enfocar un objetivo a voluntad con sus nuevos ojos. Inhalaba profundamente y de todas partes le llegaba el tenue aroma de la sangre que lo llamaba. Sediento y excitado, había matado ya a tres infortunados que, debido al estado en que quedaban sus cuerpos, serían difíciles de identificar. Hasta entonces no lo había pensado, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía imaginar mayor placer que el de volar. Pasaba como una saeta entre las personas, esquivándolas con agilidad y haciéndolas perder el equilibrio. La gente ahogaba gritos asustada, pero la corta capacidad de su visión les impedía dejar de preguntarse si no habría sido sólo su imaginación. Vio en el horizonte una luz blanca que le quemó los ojos. Concluyó que debía estar a punto de amanecer y emprendió el vuelo de regreso al manglar.

En el mismo lugar en que quedaran a su partida los encontró a todos, excepto que esta vez los acompañaba el vampiro. Decidió entrar por la ventana para efectuar la transformación lejos de la vista de los presentes. Le sorprendió lo fácil que fue y el hecho de que no sintiera dolor de ninguna categoría. Se vistió y salió. Todos parecían tranquilos, excepto Orochimaru, que sonreía con malicia mirándolo a los ojos.

-X-/-X-


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

**El lobo negro**

—Está bien, de veras, si te sientes muy mal puedo quedarme a acompañarte, estoy seguro de que papá entenderá.

—No, Naruto—respondió Sasuke. Estaba nervioso, no midió el tono de sus palabras—. Te digo que necesito estar solo. Vete de una vez, déjame en paz.

El licántropo lo miró, claramente ofendido, y salió cerrando de un portazo. A la distancia lo oyó aullar. Se desplomó en la cama, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Itachi… Itachi, ¿dónde demonios estás? —murmuró con frustración.

Naruto no era sólo un hombre lobo; era el hijo de Kushina. No sólo era su enemigo mortal; había intentado salvar su vida (claro está que él no sabía que Sasuke ya estaba muerto). Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas contarle su historia al rubio, pedirle que le hablara del amuleto, que le dijera si todavía existía, pero eso implicaría explicarle que lo deseaba para dárselo a los culpables de que su madre hubiera muerto. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Y si el rubio se daba cuenta de que él era el vampiro?

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, alguien con quien conversar. Ya era temprano para viajar, no podía exponerse a la luz del sol en su forma alada, eso lo mataría. Resolvió viajar la noche siguiente.

-X-

Naruto miraba el cielo sin luna por la ventana de su habitación. Era consciente de que necesitaba dormir para la prueba del día siguiente, pero pensar en Sasuke le hacía sentir un retortijón de incomodidad en el estómago. «Debe estar pensando que soy alguna clase de fenómeno o algo así» se decía con tristeza «pero aún cuando pierda su amistad me sentiría mucho peor si lo hubiera dejado morir para no revelar mi secreto. Es listo, sabrá guardarlo». Eran más de las dos de la mañana cuando consiguió conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente despertó sorpresivamente a tiempo y se alistó para ir a enfrentar el examen de cálculo.

—¿Has visto a Sasuke? —preguntó precipitadamente a Sakura apenas la vio.

—No. ¿Cuál es la urgencia? —indagó ella, entrecerrando los párpados con recelo.

—Ah, esto, yo… quería hacerle una consulta antes de la prueba, sí, eso, es que no estoy seguro de cómo iba esto… en lo que… ¿puedes dejar de verme así?

—Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos recientemente.

—Bueno, sí, estábamos estudiando—Naruto empezaba a sentirse acorralado, ¿acaso los demás también notaban la dependencia que estaba desarrollando por el Uchiha?

—¿Y no te ha dicho nada sobre mí? —soltó la peli rosa en tono esperanzado y con ojos brillosos.

El hombre lobo suspiró aliviado.

—No, nada.

—¿Nunca?

—Nop.

Sakura parecía realmente destrozada.

—Pe-pero el baile de fin de curso es en sólo seis meses—se quejó con frustración—¿cómo va a invitarme si nunca habla conmigo?

Naruto estuvo tentado a decirle que era ridículo preocuparse por un evento tan distante, pero por un momento imaginó a la muchacha vistiendo un primoroso vestido fucsia, colgada del brazo de un muy elegante y serio Sasuke y no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. ¿Eso que sentía eran celos? ¿Qué rayos?

—Por Dios, Sasuke es un hombre—se recriminó en voz alta.

—Vaya, qué observador—se mofó Kiba, que recién llegó por detrás del Uzumaki. Éste le dirigió una mirada antipática.

—Kiba, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile de fin de curso? —indagó Sakura, visiblemente emocionada.

—Ehhh, no. Iba a pensar en eso dentro de ocho meses o algo así—contestó mirándola como si le hubieran aparecido lunares de colores en la cara.

—Sólo faltan seis, más vale que invites a alguien o te quedarás solo.

—Como sea—Kiba hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. La muchacha pareció contrariada y se fue murmurando algo sobre que a Tentén seguro sí le interesaría.

―¿Has visto a Sasuke? ―volvió a preguntar el licántropo.

Kiba negó con la cabeza.

―Hoy es tu examen de cálculo―recordó de pronto el Inuzuka. Naruto asintió―. Te deseo suerte compañero.

El joven Uzumaki agradeció el apoyo de su amigo y, tras comprobar que faltaban sólo diez minutos para el examen, se encaminó al aula.

―Profesora Anko―dijo recién entró al recinto―, ¿ha visto a Sasuke?

―No, señor Uzumaki, ahora por favor tome asiento, que la prueba está por dar inicio y espero que se haya preparado apropiadamente.

Naruto se sentó en el lugar indicado, mirando nervioso la puerta. Cuando la profesora tomó el manojo de exámenes para repartirlos, el Uchiha se asomó finalmente por la puerta. Anko, haciendo uso de su habitual antipatía por las llegadas tardías, le ordenó de mal modo que se sentara y comenzó a repartir la prueba.

No es que le resultara precisamente una pieza de pastel, pero el examen no estaba tan difícil y Naruto lo fue resolviendo con una tranquilidad que, hasta hace poco, le hubiera parecido imposible de alcanzar. Sasuke terminó la prueba antes que él y el hombre lobo lo vio salir, totalmente impotente ante su apatía. Terminó alrededor de una hora después y salió precipitadamente del aula. Buscó a Sasuke por todas partes pero el vampiro simple y sencillamente parecía haberse ido.

«Demonios» se dijo molesto «¿Qué me pasa? No es como que Sasuke sea tan importante para mí, lo conozco hace sólo una semana ¿pero por qué tengo este mal presentimiento? El sinsabor de que algo malo va a pasarle… no puedo permitir que deje de hablarme sólo por conocer mi secreto».

Neji vio a Naruto sentado junto a la laguna en la hora de almuerzo y decidió acercarse.

―Naruto.

El aludido guardó silencio unos minutos.

―¿Qué haces cuando un amigo deja de hablarte porque se entera de algo sobre ti que le resulta molesto?

―Si es así entonces no es verdaderamente tu amigo.

Naruto bajó la mirada.

―Maldición―murmuró―. Todo este tiempo ese bastardo ha estado siendo amable conmigo y ahora me da la espalda como un gusano y yo…―se silenció, recordando la perturbadora belleza del Uchiha; su sutil esencia, el tacto frío de su piel de mármol. Empezó a sentir una ira explosiva que empezó a incrementar peligrosamente. Una rabia que no sabía describir y que le cegaba. «No le importo» se repetía mentalmente. «No es mi amigo. No es mi amigo. No es mi amigo…». Cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas le rompieron las palmas. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que no podía controlarse. Abrió los ojos y Neji vio, espantado, cómo las azules pupilas de su amigo habían desaparecido, tomando su lugar una serie de círculo concéntricos que se destacaban sobre el gris de un ojo no-humano.

―Naruto, ¡no!

Pero el muchacho echó a correr, alejándose cuanto podía del colegio. Su casa, su casa no estaba lejos. Las uñas en sus manos empezaron a afilarse. No podía controlar su transformación. No entendía lo que pasaba. La columna vertebral empezó a dolerle a medida que su cuerpo casi le suplicaba ponerse a cuatro patas. Tenía que resistir. Aceleró el paso hasta el punto de darse cuenta de que estaba corriendo a una velocidad con la que los seres humanos no podían siquiera soñar, nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo era racional, Kushina nunca le explicó que algo como eso pudiera pasar. Su cara empezó a alargarse. No podría llegar a tiempo a su casa. Saltaría una malla para llegar al bosque, no tenía opción; era prácticamente imposible que un lobo anaranjado de metro y medio pasar desapercibido a plena luz del día. Al acercarse a la malla saltó para colgarse de la parte superior, se sorprendió a sí mismo usando la parte superior de la misma para impulsarse como en un imposible salto de rana. Nunca había saltado tan alto. No en su forma humana. Finalmente llegó a un lugar en que no sería visto, protegido por los árboles, y se desprendió precipitadamente de su ropa. Un alarido de dolor escapó de su boca cuando, al dejar de intentar detenerla, la transformación se apresuró y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó violentamente. Aterrado, descubrió que el pelo que brotaba de su cuerpo no era naranja sino negro.

-X-

Minato miraba nervioso por la ventana. «¿Dónde estás, Naruto?» repetía para sí mismo. Estrujó la carta entre su mano. Kushina era tan impulsiva, ¿cómo es que nadie nunca le dijo nada? ¿Y si el poder del amuleto se había liberado? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Naruto? Era un Uzumaki después de todo. El talismán había nacido del poder milenario del primer alfa, fundador del clan, pero y si Naruto no tenía lo necesario… ¿qué sería de su hijo?

-X-

Naruto estaba más que sorprendido de su poder. Nunca antes fue tan rápido, tan fuerte. Nunca antes pudo percibir olores con tanta claridad. Nunca antes fue capaz de enfocar un objeto perfectamente a tanta distancia. Casi voló hacia su lugar favorito, eufórico, incapaz de querer dejar de sentir la constante liberación de adrenalina que le provocaba su nuevo estado. Se paró en la cumbre del monte Kuroki y aulló con fuerza. Inhaló hondamente y entonces sintió la familiar esencia. El vampiro.

-X-

Sasuke planeaba lentamente sobre la ciudad, pensativo. Sentía un deseo increíble de ir a buscar a Naruto, de despedirse de él. No sabía si sería capaz de regresar y forzar a la suerte. Temía tener que enfrentarse a él y que sólo uno de los dos sobreviviera. Tan absorto iba en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de nada cuando un enorme lobo negro con un collar de pelo blanco en el cuello saltó sobre él, derribándolo. «¿Pero cómo?» Se preguntó «si yo voy volando a una altura considerable, es imposible…»

―¿Sorprendido, chupasangre? ―el lobo habló, con una voz profunda y siniestra.

Sasuke no se sintió capaz de hablar. Las fauces del enorme cánido sobre su cara le hacían sentir que su hora había llegado. Había sido idiota al dejar de vigilar minuciosamente el área. No se percató de la presencia de ese otro lobo, mucho más poderoso y amenazante que el anterior. Sorpresivamente, el gigantesco animal retiró su peso de encima del otro y se sentó, como un tranquilo perro, a contemplar al vampiro con su mirada gris. Sasuke recordó las palabras de Juugo.

―_¿Qué diablos eres?_ ―interrogó, francamente asustado. No se molestó en intentar moverse del suelo, el inmenso licántropo sería capaz de destrozarlo en el aire si quisiera―_tú no tienes los ojos de un lobo._

El comentario pareció turbar severamente al animal, que se fue corriendo de ahí a una velocidad increíble.

―_Nunca jamás regresaré aquí_―se dijo, minutos después, mientras volaba a su máxima velocidad en dirección a la isla donde habitaban los Taka―_No me arriesgaré a morir antes de haber encontrado a mi hermano._

Minato seguía mirando por la ventana con preocupación cuando dos grandes ojos grises, ataviados de círculos, prácticamente aparecieron frente a él. Asustado y sin saber cómo reaccionar, vio que el imponente animal de pelaje negro rodeaba la casa. La puerta trasera se abrió con un chasquido y el lobo entró cautelosamente.

―Papá―habló al llegar frente a él―, dime qué está pasándome.

**N/A: me gustaría mucho saber qué piensan hasta ahora del curso que ha tomado la historia. Críticas, quejas, amenazas, peticiones, preguntas; todo será bien visto. Espero sus reviews! x3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

**El Talismán**

El enorme lobo negro se había detenido para beber agua de una naciente a las faldas de dos majestuosas montañas cuyas cumbres se hallaban perdidas entre la niebla. Naruto miró hacia arriba con algo de sobrecogimiento. Hacía años que no subía por los salientes rocosos, húmedos y llenos de vegetación de aquéllas montañas. Caminó de un lado a otro con algo de inseguridad, buscando en vano una ruta que le facilitara el ascenso. La luz del sol ya iluminaba sutilmente el agreste paisaje cuando finalmente se decidió a empezar. Tenía que enterrar con fuerza sus garras entre la roca para no resbalar. Era un animal en óptima forma, pleno en fuerza y agilidad, sin embargo, subir esas escarpadas pendientes no era tarea fácil ni para el más hábil licántropo. Sus patas delanteras empezaron a dejar tenues manchas de sangre sobre la roca y el frío le contraía dolorosamente los músculos. «Debo resistir, seguir subiendo» se repetía constantemente. El aire frío hacía difícil la respiración y la áspera superficie rocosa lastimaba severamente las recién creadas heridas, por eso cuando, cansado y adolorido, alcanzó la entrada al Valle de la Luna se dejó caer sin mucha delicadeza y no hizo intentos de ponerse de nuevo sobre sus cuatro patas hasta varios minutos después.

El valle oculto de la Luna era un paraje silencioso y casi inaccesible que se asentaba entre dos magníficas montañas. Altas, airosas y colindantes; popularmente se les llamaba siamesas por la peculiaridad de su aspecto. En algún punto cercano a la cima, entre las rocas por las que estaban unidas, una gruta oscura y bien disimulada daba paso a un valle extraordinario, abundante en árboles enormes y helechos de todo tamaño. Su suelo se encontraba siempre húmedo y la espesa niebla hacía que el lugar permaneciera en oscuridad. Sólo al medio día, cuando el sol se encuentra en el punto más alto, la luz se cuela a placer por el boquete de diez metros de diámetro en que culmina la cónica estructura rocosa, e ilumina delicadamente la misteriosa atmósfera del lugar.

Naruto miró con fascinación el paisaje. La primera vez que estuvo ahí se le antojaba tenebroso y siniestro. Ahora, nueve años después, le parecía místico, como si al atravesar la caverna hubiera llegado a otro mundo. Guiado por sus sentidos y recuerdos fue acercándose al lugar donde debía encontrarse el líder. Entre la exuberante vegetación se alzaba, semioculto entre la neblina, un intermedio entre templo y monumento: la enorme cabeza de un lobo, con las fauces abiertas, las orejas bajas y los ojos cerrados. Grandes columnas de roca de diferentes alturas y estados de deterioro de erigían a su alrededor.

Al irse acercando al templo, Naruto percibió la presencia de dos lobos dentro del hocico del cánido de piedra. Una vez estuvo frente a él, se sentó dócilmente e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

–¡Naruto!

Al alzar la mirada se topó con dos licántropos: uno de pelaje negro azulado, el alfa, y otro blanco con mucho pelo.

El joven lobo negro no se privó de exteriorizar su emoción al volver a ver, después de tantos años, a quien fuera su maestro: Jiraiya-sennin. El viejo era un lobo de gran tamaño y pelaje color blanco hueso, bastante particular y reconocible debido a que tenía una poblada melena que recordaba más a un león que a un lobo y dos líneas rojas que partían de sus ojos y surcaban su rostro.

–¡Ero-sennin! ¡No sabe qué gusto me da verlo!

Alfa miró a Jiraiya algo inquisidor tras el saludo del entusiasta estudiante, quien enfocó con fingido interés una planta cercana. Luego se giró con mucha calma hacia Naruto.

–¿Sabes por qué te he mandado llamar?

–No, Alfa, no lo sé, pero sospecho que tiene algo que ver con…–se miró las patas delanteras como buscando una palabra que explicara su inusual transformación–esto–concluyó al no encontrarla.

–Jiraiya, espéranos aquí; necesito hablar con Naruto.

El lobo blanco asintió pero pareció pensárselo un poco antes de agregar:

–La verdad es que tengo algo de hambre y me gustaría ir al pueblo a… ¿puedes dejar de mirarme así, mocoso?

–No ha abandonado las andanzas, ¿ne, viejo pervertido?

–¡Como me vuelvas a llamar así al frente del alfa te juro que yo…!

Alfa reviró sus ojos grises y se dio la vuelta para entrar al templo, para su satisfacción eso puso fin a la discusión de Jiraiya y su pupilo, éste último se despidió brevemente del viejo y lo siguió.

En el interior del templo una escalera bajaba (cumpliendo las veces de una garganta para el lobo de piedra) hacia una sala grande y circular, totalmente sumida en la penumbra. En las paredes de la estancia habían mosaicos, grabados, pinturas y dibujos alusivos a costumbres, leyendas y enemigos de los hombres lobo. En el centro, un boquete en el suelo daba espacio a una escalera de caracol que permitía descender a pisos inferiores.

Alfa caminó hacia algún punto específico del recinto para mostrar a Naruto uno de los dibujos de la pared. En él, un gran lobo de pelaje color arena mostraba orgulloso los mismos ojos con círculos concéntricos que él y Naruto.

–¿Sabes lo que éstos ojos significan? –preguntó al lobo negro una vez que lo hubo alcanzado. Naruto negó con la cabeza. Alfa continuó–: Hace muchos años, el primer licántropo que habitó esta región los tuvo. Son hereditarios, pero sólo algunos de sus descendientes directos han sido capaces de despertar su poder.

–¿Entonces tú y yo somos…?

Alfa asintió.

–Su nombre era Taiyou Uzumaki.

–No entiendo Alfa, tiene sentido para ti, pero ¿yo? ¿Por qué llevaría la marca del jefe? Si aún eres muy joven…

–No tiene nada que ver con eso–Alfa parecía buscar una forma sencilla de explicarlo–. Casi me prometí a mí mismo no decirte nunca esto, pero creo que no tengo opción.

Naruto se debatía entre la curiosidad y el miedo a enterarse de algún peligroso secreto destinado sólo a los herederos al título de líder.

–Te escucho, Alfa.

El cánido de pelo azulado le dirigió una mirada condescendiente.

–No estamos en presencia de nadie más, haz el favor de llamarme por mi nombre–pidió–. Soy tu tío, después de todo.

–¿Nagato?

–Sí. Muy bien… etto… tiene que ver con la muerte de mi hermana–Alfa rehuyó la mirada de su sobrino al decir esto.

El lobo negro dejó salir un ahogado lamento perruno.

–¿Ma… mamá?

Nagato asintió.

–Lo cierto es que a Kushina… la perseguían ésos dos vampiros porque estaban buscando algo que ella tenía.

Naruto entreabrió con sorpresa el hocico pero no fue capaz de hacer ningún comentario. Alfa continuó:

–Entre nosotros le llamábamos Talismán. Contenía un poder sorprendente que sólo un Uzumaki sería capaz de liberar. Los vampiros podrían fortalecerse de manera escalofriante si lo consiguieran.

–¿Y qué hizo mamá entonces?

Alfa tardó un poco en responder.

–Cuando se sintió incapaz de enfrentar a ambos intentó liberar el poder del Talismán para fortalecerse, sin embargo estaba muy herida y su cuerpo no lo pudo resistir. El Talismán colapsó y se auto-destruyó, cobrando en el proceso…

–Su vida–concluyó Naruto con un hilo de voz.

–El Talismán–prosiguió Nagato–fue creado por Taiyou Uzumaki. Él selló su poder dentro de una roca que adoptó un brillante tono celeste*.

–¿Poder?

–Sí, éstos ojos, también conocidos como rinnegan, son la muestra de que en nuestro interior llevamos el mismo poder que nuestro ancestro.

–Entonces yo soy… ¿otro Talismán?

–Precisamente.

–¿Y eso tiene algo que ver con esta extraña transformación, cierto?

–El Talismán tiene varias habilidades. Una de ellas es potenciar la naturaleza de quien adquiera su poder. Debes haber notado algún cambio entre ésta y tu transformación habitual. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿qué te llevó a liberar el poder del rinnegan?

Repentinamente Naruto, que había estado escuchando con atención, desvió su atención hacia una de las paredes de la sala con aire esquivo.

–Naruto….–lo apremió Alfa.

–Estaba… etto… muy enojado con… alguien.

Nagato parecía sorprendido.

–¿No habrás…?

–¡No! ¡Claro que no! Me fui tan rápido como pude. Cuando llegué a casa papá me dijo que viniera aquí y lo hice. No pasó nada.

–Menos mal.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos por unos momentos.

–¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar? ¿Lo sabías?

–Lo sospechaba, pero parece que mi carta llegó algo tarde. Es una suerte que tengas tanto autocontrol. De lo contrario pudo haberte pasado lo mismo que a Kushina.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y caminó por la sala en silencio. Un mosaico que mostraba un lobo y una negra figura alada llamó su atención.

–Hay algo que quizá deberías saber–comentó.

–Te escucho.

–Un vampiro llegó a Konoha hace unas semanas.

–¿Un vampiro? –Alfa frunció el entrecejo. Su sobrino asintió.

–Yo… pude matarlo y no lo hice…

Nagato pensó un poco la respuesta.

–No voy a cuestionar tus motivos, solamente espero que no tengas que lamentar tu decisión.

–Me encargaré de que así sea.

–Deberías dormir, Jiraiya no regresará muy pronto.

Naruto, agradecido y cansado, se dirigió hacia el boquete del centro de la estancia y bajó por la escalera de caracol hasta llegar a la habitación que usara como propia en sus tiempos de entrenamiento. Una vez dentro recordó que no podía volver a su forma humana y, resignado, se ovilló en el suelo y se dispuso a dormir.

-X-

El templo del Valle de la Luna era oscuro, silencioso y tranquilo: el lugar perfecto para dormir. Jiraiya, furioso, se hartó de esperar a su pupilo y entró de golpe en su habitación para encontrarse un panorama de lo más desalentador. El joven Uzumaki se hallaba tumbado panza arriba, despatarrado como un perro perezoso y con la lengua colgando de su hocico semiabierto. Sus quejas y críticas tardaron varios minutos en llegar a los oídos adormilados del lobo negro. Cuando éste se hubo estirado un poco y bostezado varias veces, el viejo lo miró con resignación.

–Prepárate, hoy empezamos tu entrenamiento.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

**La conexión**

–Algo le pasa.

–¿Estará enfermo?

–Tsk, enfermo… Es un vampiro, no seas ridículo.

–Se me ocurrió, lo dije, ya está.

–Tú siempre hablas sin pensar.

–Anoche no vi que te molestara…

–¡Cuida la lengua, cara de pez!

Juugo reviró los ojos. Le hubiera gustado ir a hablar con Sasuke; sabía que en ese momento él podía estar necesitando alguien con quien hablar, pero parecía desear la soledad. Desde su llegada, tres días atrás, había estado muy silencioso y no había mencionado nada sobre sus motivos para regresar, sobre su hermano o el amuleto.

–No te hagas la frígida, no te luce…

–¡Cállate la boca de una vez o te arranco las escamas una a una!

Bueno, más valdría que el Uchiha se aguantara porque él no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando las discusiones de esos dos…

-X-

A un lado de la pequeña islita donde habitaban los Taka se alzaba un acantilado. Desde que viviera con ellos por primera vez, Sasuke lo había catalogado como un lugar tranquilo para sentarse a pensar.

–¿Hace cuánto no te alimentas?

–Algo más de una semana.

El Uchiha no se volteó, pero al menos respondió y Juugo lo vio como una buena oportunidad de acercársele sin parecer demasiado impertinente.

–Deberías ir a buscar algo, puedes ponerte muy débil.

Sasuke no respondió.

–No quiero parecer una cotilla.

–Sé que les debo explicaciones.

Juugo esperó.

–Me encontré con un hombre lobo.

Algo de sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos del pelinaranja.

–Bueno, es normal. Debí mencionarlo pero creí que era obvio. Konoha ha estado protegida por lobos desde cientos de años atrás.

La verdad era que Sasuke lo había deducido mucho antes de que Naruto se lo dijera. Si había leyendas que hablaban de un amuleto de gran poder oculto en la zona, también debían existir guardianes que lo custodiaran.

–¿Tuviste problemas con él?

Sasuke sonrió con ironía.

–Problemas…–dijo más bien como para sí mismo– Si el tipo resultó ser un cobarde.

–¿Lo mataste?

El Uchiha se volvió hacia su amigo con amargo desdén.

–Creía conocerlo pero resultó que en último momento pidió refuerzos para acabar conmigo.

–¿Le permitiste conocer tu identidad? –Juugo no podía creérselo.

Sasuke calló.

–Déjame solo–gruñó al fin.

El antinaturalmente alto muchacho se puso de pie y dio unos pasos, alejándose lentamente. Oyó un ruido y se volvió a tiempo de ver al vampiro saltar al precipicio y remontar planeando con agilidad.

-X-

El viento soplaba con algo de fuerza en la cúspide del cono. Naruto nunca había estado ahí antes; dirigió una mirada de asombro por el boquete bajo sus patas. Entre la niebla espesa sobresalían las copas de los árboles más altos.

–Jo, ¡viejo, esto es asombroso!

Jiraiya a su lado sonrió con orgullo antes de sentarse sobre sus patas traseras y cerrar los ojos, de cara al viento.

–Haz lo que yo–invitó.

Naruto obedeció; era relajante sentir el viento jugar con su pelo. Un extraño y gratificante adormecimiento fue apoderándose de él. A lo lejos oía una voz que no podía reconocer, y sin embargo se le hacía tan familiar… Le recordaba a Sasuke…

–_Estúpido Naruto… si hubiera sabido que eras tú…_

Intentó concentrarse en la voz, cada vez le parecía más cercana.

–_Debí hablar contigo, creerás que te tengo miedo…_–le pareció escuchar una risa irónica–_y al final resulta que _tú _me tuviste miedo a mí… tonto… cobarde…_

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo. No entendía nada de lo que esa voz hablaba, pero le quedaba claro algo: lo estaba insultando a él. Dispuesto a dejar de escucharla, abrió los ojos pero no vio a Jiraiya, ni la cima del cono, ni siquiera la niebla o las montañas. Bajo él se extendía un tupido bosque que no se le hacía para nada familiar… un momento, ¿bajo él? El licántropo abrió los ojos de par en par, ¡estaba volando!, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro izquierdo para encontrar un par de enormes alas negras que no recordaba tener. «Pero, ¿qué…?» sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un calor abrasante que invadió su estómago sin previo aviso. «_Excelente… será fácil_» otra vez la misma voz que lo estuvo insultando momentos atrás. Sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué su cuerpo se ladeó, virando hacia la derecha y entonces un aroma invadió su nariz y embotó sus sentidos. Sangre. La adrenalina y un deseo nunca antes experimentado lo inundaron ineludiblemente. Sangre. Su garganta se cerró de golpe como si nunca hubiese estado tan seca y empezó a quemarle dolorosamente. Quiso carraspear, llevarse las manos al cuello, mas su cuerpo no le respondió; no podía moverse, no podía hablar, solo pensar, mirar y sentir. «¿Qué demonios está pasándome?» se dijo con desesperación. Sin desearlo ni poder evitarlo inhaló intensamente. Su visión se nubló, los árboles se desdibujaron y por un momento lo único que fue capaz de distinguir era la espalda de un hombre corpulento de unos treinta y tantos, agachado tras un arbusto, que al parecer apuntaba con un rifle algún animal que él no era capaz de ver. Su rostro de torció en una sonrisa triunfal. Quiso cerrar los ojos pero no fue capaz, quiso prevenir al hombre pero aunque pudiera no habría tenido caso. Inexorablemente sucedió lo que ya Naruto presentía: vio cómo dos manos de tres dedos que, estaba convencido, no podían ser suyas, apresaban al hombre haciéndolo caer de bruces sobre el suelo y él, aterrado pero excitado, sintiendo un apetito antinatural se abalanzó imperiosamente sobre el cuello de la víctima. Sangre… muchísima sangre. La sintió bajar por su garganta, nutrir su cuerpo de una forma que jamás imaginó. El dolor en su interior aminoró gradualmente hasta desaparecer. Interiormente el licántropo temblaba pero su cuerpo se irguió, parándose triunfalmente sobre los pies y mirando el cadáver con gesto indolente. «_Me siento de buen humor… vamos por otro…_».

¡No! Eso era más de lo que podía resistir… «Tengo que despertar, tengo que hacerlo» se dijo mientras intentaba en vano sacudir la cabeza.

–_¿Qué? ¿Na… Naruto?_

–¡Despierta, muchacho! Vamos Naruto, reacciona por favor.

«No quiero ver esto, ¡tengo que despertar!»

–_¿Qué rayos…?_

–No puede ser, Alfa me va a exiliar… si tengo suerte…

«¡Arrghhh!» un terrible dolor de cabeza se apoderó del Uzumaki, tantas voces, tantos pensamientos.

–_¿Cómo diablos es que puedo escucharlo?_

–¿Qué le voy a decir?, ¡No se suponía que esto pasara!

Era demasiado para él. Demasiadas emociones. De pronto simplemente deseó que terminara y todo se oscureció.

-X-

Sasuke cayó de rodillas. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza sin mudar la expresión confundida y perturbada de su cara. Debía ser por esperar tanto tiempo antes de alimentarse, había estado a punto de volverse loco. Por un momento le pareció ver un hombre de largo cabello blanco que lo sacudía tomándolo de los hombros, que gritaba ininteligiblemente pero con severa preocupación. Él parecía encontrarse tirado en el suelo y sentía terror, tanto miedo… y desesperación, deseaba despertar, necesitaba despertar y luego… una voz, la de Naruto, que gritaba con impotencia rogando despertarse, no ver… ¿pero no ver qué?

–_Nada de esto tiene sentido_–gruñó.

–Sí, bueno, es normal, casi nada de lo que nos rodea tiene sentido.

Se sobresaltó al descubrir, tan cerca suyo y sin que él lo percibiera, la presencia de un hombre muy joven de cabello plateado que ocultaba la mitad inferior del rostro y su ojo izquierdo con una máscara y una banda de tela negra respectivamente. Estaba acuclillado sobre la rama de un árbol de tronco grueso aunque no muy alto. Hablaba despreocupadamente, parecía entretenido.

–¡Yo! –saludó con un gesto de la mano ante la incredulidad del vampiro.

–_¿Qué diablos…?_

–Después de tanto tiempo y ni siquiera te dignas en saludar…–hizo un cómico sonido reprobatorio mientras negaba con la cabeza–¿y Shisui? La última vez andaba contigo… ¿se quedó con el pequeño Sasuke?

El Uchiha intentaba rápidamente atar cabos.

–_¿Tú… conoces a Itachi?_

–¿Ah? –la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del hombre (al menos a juzgar por las expresiones que mostraba su único ojo visible) –¿quién eres?

–_¿¡Quién eres tú, más bien!_ –exigió el hematófago.

El hombre lo miró sin mucho interés y saltó al suelo. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a acercarse al cadáver del hombre desangrado.

Sasuke se mostró francamente molesto ante la indiferencia del hombre y, dispuesto a averiguar todo lo que el peliplateado pudiera decirle sobre su hermano se lanzó sobre él. Todo ocurrió en fracciones de segundo: cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, el hombre desapareció en humareda gris y el vampiro se vio en la necesidad de abrir rápidamente las alas para evitar darse de frente contra un árbol.

–Qué rápido–comentó con tranquilidad el hombre que instantes atrás desapareciera, ahora recostado de espalda a otro árbol cercano. Sasuke lo miró con odio. –. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y espero que ahora sí me digas quién eres.

–_¿Conoces a Itachi?_ –en realidad el Uchiha hubiera deseado sacarle las tripas al molesto individuo de rostro cubierto, pero era la primera pista que tenía de su hermano en meses y no la iba a desaprovechar. Además, tenía la ligera sospecha de quién podía ser ese tal Kakashi.

–No es lo que pregunté–se quejó de manera algo infantil el Hatake–, pero sí, somos amigos, creo.

–_Soy Sasuke._

El peliplata dio un respingo y abandonó su postura relajada.

–¿Sasuke, en serio? –el Uchiha se dijo que aquél hombre era bastante confiado para creerle tan fácilmente–¿y qué se supone que haces aquí? Tu tía le escribió a Itachi, dijo que desapareciste y él se fue a buscarte, creyó que Danzou te había atrapado para agregarte a sus filas, le dije que era un suicidio ir donde él pero no me escuchó…

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de entender toda aquélla información.

–_¿De qué rayos estás hablando?, ¿Quién se supone que es ese tal Danzou?_

–Espera un momento–Kakashi se acercó al cadáver y removió en el interior de una bolsa que llevaba colgando del hombro. Sacó un frasco de vidrio, lo destapó y rució un poco de polvo brillante sobre él. Guardó el frasco y sacó una bolita negra que mantuvo entre su puño cerrado–. Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo, mi casa estará bien–explicó con una sonrisa para luego tirar la bolita negra contra el suelo. Se levantó una humareda y cuando esta despareció no había rastro del hechicero o el vampiro.

-X-

Se sintió nuevamente consciente y entreabrió los ojos. Estaba acostado en una cama, dentro de una habitación que le era desconocida. Dos antorchas encendidas iluminaban la estancia y junto a él un hombre muy joven de piel clara y cabello rojo lo miraba con preocupación.

–Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?

–Sí, creo, ¿dónde estoy?

–En mi cuarto.

El licántropo se incorporó lentamente y entonces descubrió que había recuperado su forma humana, también se percató de que estaba vestido y sintió algo de vergüenza al imaginar que su tío debía ser el responsable.

–¿Cómo es que…?

–Yo lo hice–explicó el pelirrojo al ver cómo su sobrino miraba con asombro sus manos nuevamente humanas.

–Nagato.

–Dime.

–¿Sabes qué pasó?

–Bueno… yo le recomendé a Jiraiya que te llevara a la cumbre de Las Siamesas. Creí que era una buena idea, era importante que aprendieras a relajarte para poder controlar el rinnegan, pero al parecer has descubierto sin querer una de sus habilidades.

–¿Una habilidad? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que te has comunicado mentalmente con alguien. Al parecer te colaste por un momento en la mente de otra persona. Eso es algo muy difícil de lograr aun para quienes llevan años de portar el rinnegan, no es de extrañar que al final quedaras inconsciente.

–Yo era… un vampiro…–recordó el rubio. Su tío lo miró con preocupación.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Durante ese tiempo en que se supone que me metí en la mente de alguien más… ese alguien era un vampiro.

–Eso no puede ser–dijo Nagato con tranquilidad mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del lobo menor–. Para entrar en la mente de alguien es necesario que conozcas a esa persona, que tengan algún vínculo. Los vampiros no son humanos: son seres diabólicos, la más peligrosa de las bestias impuras. Ellos no crean lazos con nadie.

El rubio negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–Te digo que era un vampiro, estoy seguro, de veras.

Nagato pareció pensativo un momento, se quedó mirando ausentemente la pared frente a él. Luego parpadeó y en sus ojos aparecieron los círculos perfilados sobre el gris.

–Se acerca alguien–dijo sin enfocar nada en especial–. Es un lobo, llegará en alrededor de veinte minutos. –nuevamente parpadeó y sus pupilas volvieron a ser negras. Se volvió hacia su sobrino: – Creo que viene a verte, será mejor que te estires un poco y salgas.

El alfa se encaminó hacia una puerta lateral de la habitación y entró por ella, cuando regresó estaba transformado en su forma cuadrúpeda, sin embargo, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora su pelaje era de un color pardo rojizo y en sus ojos rojos brillaban los reflejos de las antorchas. Naruto, que se había incorporado y se ponía un par de zapatos que encontró junto a la cama, le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

–No es necesario que me transforme usando los ojos grises, no hay ningún peligro cerca–explicó.

Naruto pensó que debía ser gracioso ver a un muchacho rubio en pijamas subiendo por una escalera de caracol junto a un lobo rojizo de más de metro y medio de altura y soltó una ligera carcajada. Su tío le dirigió una mirada curiosa pero también sonrió.

–Ya está aquí.

–¿El lobo que venía?

–Sí.

–¿Y quién es?

–¿No prefieres descubrirlo por ti mismo?

Naruto apuró el paso. Al salir a la sala circular vio un lobo de oscuro y opaco pelaje gris que se volteó rápidamente hacia el hoyo en el suelo por el cual él hacía en ese momento aparición.

-X-/-X-

**N/A: **no sé si recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior describí una roca celeste (el Talismán). Junto a la descripción había una asterisco, pero un primo mío muy entusiasta _casi_ me obligó a publicar sin releer el capítulo así que olvidé agregar la explicación. El punto es que quiero que imaginen que el talismán era el collar que perteneció al primer hokage, mismo que luego Tsunade dio a Naruto. No tienen la misma historia (al menos no del todo) pero ambos se destruyeron (es algo, por más pequeña que sea la similitud xD).

Agradezco a **Susana Mode**,** Tzai-Ishida-Takenouchi **y** Ally Lilly **por sus reviews. Sinceramente puedo decir que esta historia es para ustedes x3, gracias por su apoyo, chicas, no saben (bueno, Tzai sí) lo importante que es para mí.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

**Verdades**

–¿Un vampiro?

–Sí, es lo que dije.

El moreno perdió su mirada en el horizonte por unos minutos. Naruto no dijo nada, Sai ya de por sí era raro; no iba a interferir en lo que quiera que estuviera pensando.

–Necesitarás ayuda para derrotarlo–resolvió.

–¿QUÉ?

–Es que eres pésimo peleando y demasiado débil–explicó Sai con su irritante sonrisa fingida–. Te matarían fácilmente.

–¡Soy mucho mejor que tú!

–Eso quisieras.

–¡Argh! Eres tan insoportable…

–Al menos no soy débil.

–¡Bien! Tú te lo buscaste: te reto a una pelea.

Sai ladeó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír de ese modo tan falso que le crispaba los nervios al Uzumaki.

–No quiero lastimarte.

–¡Suficiente!

Furioso, Naruto se puso de pie y empezó a zafarse rápidamente el pijama para efectuar la transformación. Sai seguía impasiblemente sentado en el suelo, miraba al rubio manteniendo su expresión (inexpresión) habitual.

–¿Qué crees que haces ahí sentado? Enfréntame.

Frunció un poco el ceño y examinó la anatomía del Uzumaki. Naruto lamentó sinceramente la indisposición de Sai. El clima del Valle no era precisamente el más indicado para estar desnudo.

–Lo tienes pequeño–comentó tranquilamente el mayor.

Fue demasiado. Naruto se abalanzó sobre él con los ojos enrojecidos. El moreno se dio de espaldas contra el suelo y contempló, más sorprendido que atemorizado, las enormes fauces que exhalaban cálidamente sobre su rostro.

–Has crecido.

Naruto respondió con un gruñido colérico y presionó una de sus patas delanteras contra el pálido cuello del otro licántropo.

–Conste que tú te lo buscaste.

Pelaje gris comenzó a poblar la cara del moreno y el lobo naranja lo liberó. Sonrió internamente con agrado al darse cuenta de que Sai tardaba mucho más que él en completar su metamorfosis. Le tomó varios minutos desvestirse y terminarla. Transcurrido ese tiempo, frente a él se encontraba un lozano lobo de contextura algo más fina que la de Naruto. El pelo de su cola era espacialmente largo y había algo gracioso en la forma alargada de su hocico que al ladear la cabeza (como era su costumbre) lo hacía parecer un perro collie.

Naruto y Sai eran lobos jóvenes e inexpertos que aún no adquirían la capacidad de hablar en su forma cuadrúpeda. Hubo un gruñido retador por parte del pelinaranja, que inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y mostró los colmillos, preparándose para la batalla. Sai lo miró con algo similar al escepticismo que por supuesto no logró más que aumentar la temperatura de la sangre de su retador. Sucumbiendo a la insistencia de Naruto, el lobo gris adoptó también la posición ofensiva e inició la tortuosa danza circular, típica de los lobos, mientras ambos pretendían acorralar y no ser acorralados. Inicialmente el mayor tenía pensado defenderse únicamente, pero tras intentar esquivar la primera arremetida del Uzumaki y recibir un certero y doloroso ataque al costado cayó en cuenta de que Naruto no era el mismo cachorrito indeciso y lento que peleara contra él muchos años atrás. Progresivamente, el combate aumentó su ritmo y violencia. Ambos cánidos se vieron enzarzados en una batalla que habría puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera que topara con la suerte de presenciarla.

Naruto era consciente de que la fortaleza de Sai no estaba en su mordida, ya que su mandíbula era más bien angosta. También sabía que el moreno utilizaba maniobras frontales distractoras para infringir peligrosas lesiones 'bajas' con las extremidades traseras. Así, tenía bastante ventaja, no sólo por su corpulencia y conocimiento de las tácticas enemigas sino también porque la primera vez que ambos se enfrentaron él era completamente inexperto y el peligris desconocía su habilidad actual.

En un descuido del contrincante, el Uzumaki mordió con fuerza una sus patas traseras, arrancándole un ahogado lamento perruno. De ahí en adelante la velocidad de Sai disminuyó considerablemente y no era capaz de defenderse igual. Con una embestida un tanto impropia de la especie (muy similar a las usadas en el fútbol americano), Naruto tumbó a su amigo el suelo y lo inmovilizó cerrando a modo de advertencia las mandíbulas sobre su cuello.

–Buena pelea, muchacho–felicitó Jiraiya acercándose al lugar.

Naruto liberó a Sai y se acercó a su maestro moviendo la cola con diversión. Luego dedicó una mirada autosuficiente al adolorido licántropo perdedor.

–Será mejor que vayas a descansar–le recomendó el viejo a Sai.

Con el orgullo herido, el licántropo gris se alejó cojeando del lugar.

–Has mejorado mucho, enano.

El lobo dejó salir una especie de ladrido protestante y miró ceñudo y resentido a su maestro.

–Alfa los estaba mirando. Me dijo que debíamos intentar seguir con tu entrenamiento. Al fin y al cabo fue por eso que viniste.

Naruto asintió y se sentó sobre las patas traseras.

–Presta atención. El poder del rinnegan reside en tu interior. Es inestable, agresivo y difícil de controlar. Por eso es más fácil de liberar si sientes alguna emoción que se le parezca.

» Ahora, quiero que te concentres e intentes sentirlo.

El Uzumaki cerró los ojos y obedeció. Sentía algo de agitación todavía por la recién terminada pelea y empezó a ser consciente de ciertas zonas de su cuerpo que al parecer habían recibido leves daños hasta entonces ignorados, pero no sintió nada especial. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces intenta sentir ira, odio, amor, miedo, angustia o algún sentimiento que asocies a la descripción que te hice.

El licántropo menor cerró nuevamente los ojos y se concentró. Ira… había estado muy enojado con Sai minutos antes, pero ahora que lo había derrotado se sentía feliz y orgulloso. Odio… él nunca había odiado a nadie, se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo. Amor… bueno, años atrás había sido admirador de su amiga Sakura, sin embargo cuando creció esos sentimientos se desvanecieron con pasmosa facilidad; amaba a su padre y estimaba mucho a su tío y amigos pero no le despertaban sentimientos equiparables a la descripción que hizo ero-sennin. Miedo, angustia… cuando perdió a su madre pasó un tiempo de crisis emocional en el que los experimentó, pero después decidió de que era su deber fortalecerse para ser capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos y no volvió a sufrir por ellos. Desconcertado, volvió a abrir los ojos y le dedicó al peliblanco una mirada que a todas luces pedía auxilio.

–Hm–dudó Jiraiya cerrando el ojo izquierdo y mirando ligeramente hacia arriba mientras se tomaba el mentón con una mano– ¿qué te hizo despertarlo la última vez?

Naruto recordó entonces sin mucha dificultad el semblante evasivo de un moreno de gélidos ojos negros y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

_«No te preocupes por eso ahora, Naruto…»_

_«No, Naruto. Te digo que necesito estar solo. Vete de una vez, déjame en paz.»_

_«Estúpido Naruto… si hubiera sabido que eras tú…»_

Asustado, retrocedió como un animal acorralado, bajando las orejas y con la cola entre las patas, gimiendo.

«_Me siento de buen humor… vamos por otro…_».

–¿Qué pasa, chico? ¿Naruto?

El lobo miró asustado a su alrededor, ignorando completamente la cara de preocupación de su maestro, y repentinamente echó a correr a toda velocidad.

–¡Naruto! –llamó Jiraiya, pero el licántropo ya se había ido.

-X-

–No toques nada–advirtió el hombre tras la máscara–; atraerías mala suerte.

Sasuke reviró sus pupilas carmesí. ¿De verdad ese hombre creía que él era tan patético? ¿Cómo rayos se había dejado arrastrar ahí?

La casa de Kakashi parecía una biblioteca con muebles. Todas las paredes tenían repisas repletas de libros y todo tipo de objetos raros. Después de mandar al vampiro a tomar asiento, el hechicero peliplateado se había dedicado a sacar el contenido de su morral y darle lugar. Asqueado y fastidiado, el Uchiha vio al hombre sacar varias ranas vivas y meterlas en jarrones de vidrio, depositar hongos y semillas en cajones de madera e incluso clavar una serpiente muerta, negra con franjas rojas, en el dorso de la puerta.

–_¿Puedo saber qué diablos hace?_ –espetó después de diez minutos en los que el Hatake no había hecho ademán de prestarle atención o interrumpir su labor.

–Ordenar–el anfitrión se encogió de hombros y salió de la estancia en que se encontraba Sasuke para volver con una escoba hecha de ramas y un balde con agua. Esta vez el huésped sí estuvo seguro de que había cometido un grave error al venir. El hechicero recolectó objetos de diferentes estantes y empezó a mezclarlos dentro del recipiente–. Sangre de sapo, polvo de mosca, polen de margaritas, savia de árbol joven, un trébol–recitaba mientras removía con el palo de la escoba.

–_¿Pero qué…?_–el Uchiha no pudo reprimir su asombro cuando el hechicero se dedicó a 'limpiar' el piso con la recién preparada sustancia.

–Era necesario–se limitó a explicar, curvando con alegría su único ojo visible.

–_No me diga_–aventuró con ironía–, _es para alejar la mala suerte de su casa por haber metido en ella a un vampiro_.

Kakashi se detuvo de su labor y lo miró atentamente, parecía impresionado. Por un momento Sasuke creyó que tenía razón.

–¡Qué estupidez! –exclamó de pronto el hechicero soltándose a reír.

Los ojos de la figura alada brillaron con ira y su propietario se crispó, reprimiendo el impulso de saltar sobre el peliplata.

–Es para mantener alejados a los insectos–explicó.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara, implorando paciencia. Tuvo que esperar a que el hechicero demente terminara de distribuir el líquido por toda su casa e incluso le tocó soportar oírlo entonar un par de canciones. Se repetía mentalmente que todo eso lo hacía por su hermano y esperaba que la información fuera suficiente y tan útil como para compensar la fatídica estadía en el lugar.

–¿Té? –invitó al cabo el Hatake, trayendo una silla y sentándose frente a él.

–_Definitivamente no_.

El enmascarado se cruzó de piernas y se sostuvo la cara con las manos, mirando a su invitado con expectación.

–Estoy esperando, habla.

–_No. Yo HE estado esperando, hable usted._

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y Sasuke empezó a sentir dolor de cabeza.

–_¿Qué quiere que le diga…?_–siseó furioso.

–Cuéntame cómo has estado, qué has sabido de Itachi, a dónde te habías metido, cómo hiciste que accediera a transformarte en vampiro: hay mucho qué decir.

–_¿A dónde fue Itachi?_

El hechicero suspiró. Al parecer Sasuke era de los que quieren que las cosas se hagan siempre a su manera.

–No lo sé, a decir verdad. Después del incidente con la jauría, Konoha se volvió un lugar muy peligroso. Tu hermano y tu cuñado volaron al País del Agua, si mal no recuerdo.

–_¿Incidente?_

–Ya sabes– el peliplata se encogió de hombros–: cuando mataron a la loba los otros vinieron a buscar venganza.

–_Pero, Itachi… ¿él…?_

–Se marcharon a tiempo, no pudieron encontrarlos.

–_¿Y qué pinta ese Danzou en todo esto?_

–¿No lo sabes?

El vampiro le dedicó una venenosa mirada en la que fácilmente se leía un agrio "si lo supiera no estaría preguntando".

–¿Nunca te preguntaste quién transformó a Shisui?

–…

–Danzou es su padre. Ese hombre hace negocios con casi todo el mundo. A sus pies se erige un imperio de riqueza y poder, pero ha sido edificado de la manera menos… ortodoxa.

–_¿A qué se refiere?_

–Tiene un ejército de criaturas impuras que le obedecen sólo a él. La mayoría vampiros.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra, ¿cómo podía alguien controlar a seres que él consideraba tan poderosos?

–_¿Y él transformó a su propio hijo? ¿O sea que también es un vampiro?_

–No. Él los controla solamente.

–_¿Cómo?_

–Con los ojos.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja sin comprender.

–¿No lo sabes? Los ojos son la mayor debilidad de los vampiros: si les sacan uno, quien lo haya sacado lo puede controlar. Si les sacan ambos, vuelven a ser humanos y quedan ciegos. Si alguien cambiara sus ojos por los de un vampiro, por decirlo de alguna manera, 'robaría' su poder.

–_¿Se transformaría en vampiro?_

–Exactamente.

–_Shisui tiene ambos ojos._

–Danzou vive en el lejano País de la Bruma*. No le sacó un ojo a su hijo porque lo consideró innecesario, creyó que por ser sangre de su sangre le obedecería sin rechistar. Se equivocó. Ya antes Shisui se había marchado con el pretexto de estudiar en el extranjero y después de ser vampiro huyó con Itachi. Su deseo era encontrar cierto extraño amuleto que los convirtiera a ambos en humanos otra vez y creo que el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

–_No. Tengo muchas dudas, ¿por qué Itachi dejó de escribirme?_

–Hm… creo que fue porque se dio cuenta de que Danzou había mandado alguien a vigilar a Uruchi y Teyaki. Tenía miedo de que te asociaran con él y Shisui y te tomaran como rehén para hacerlos regresar, pero después de que te fuiste me llegó una carta que decía ser para Itachi, él había estado usando mi dirección ya que no vivía en ningún lugar específico. La próxima vez que vino se la entregué y dijo que era de su tía, que habías desaparecido. Creyó que tenía que ver con Danzou y poco tiempo después Shisui y él se marcharon. No he sabido nada de ellos desde entonces.

-X-/-X-

**N/A: **lamento que Sasuke quedara tan preguntón, sé que es algo OoC pero necesitaba contar eso para poder empezar a desenrollar los 'misterios' de la trama. Os adelanto que pronto, cuando Sasuke regrese a Konoha, el género de la historia pasará a Drama/Romance. ¿Por qué Naruto se fue y a dónde?, ¿Cómo sabía Itachi que Danzou mandó alguien a espiar a sus tíos? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, ja ne!

-X-

(*): No creo que exista el País de la Bruma, lo acabo de inventar, es que suena bonito XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

**Akatsuki y el ojo púrpura**

Una mano con uñas pintadas de rojo tamborileaba suavemente sobre la mesa. No era un gesto de impaciencia sino todo lo contrario. Su propietario miraba sin interés a las dos personas sentadas del otro lado del mueble. Una de ellas mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados; la otra se mostraba huraña, incluso algo asustada.

–Itachi…

–Ya te lo dije una vez, no insistas.

Shisui guardó silencio e intentó componer un gesto tan serio como el de su pareja. Le parecía admirable que Itachi fuera tan lejos por su otōto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sintiera que ésa no era la forma correcta de resolver la situación.

–La organización Akatsuki–empezó el hombre de las uñas rojas. Su voz era suave, clara y pausada y sin embargo eso no le restaba a su aspecto el matiz escalofriante. Tenía gran cantidad de pearcings incrustados en su rostro y aunque aparentaba rasgos juveniles, su glacial mirada gris* sugería más bien la edad y experiencia de un villano– cobra sumas multimillonarias por brindar sus servicios.

Ninguno de los vampiros dijo nada ni varió un ápice su expresión.

–Además–prosiguió el de los pearcings–, generalmente sólo aceptamos un _trabajo _si nos conviene o interesa.

–¿Es usted el líder? –Uchiha se permitió entreabrir lentamente los ojos al hablar.

–Uno de ellos.

–¿Con cuántos miembros cuenta actualmente la organización?

–Ocho.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar.

«¿Ocho poderosos sicarios? Si salimos con vida de esta juro que haré que Itachi me compense por haberme traído hasta aquí, ¿en qué estaba pensando?» se decía Shisui.

–Quiero ver a Madara.

Si el ojigris se sorprendió ante tal declaración no dio ningún indicio de que así fuera. Tampoco aceptó ni ignoró la petición, parecía estárselo pensando. Un cuarto hombre irrumpió en la pequeña oficina por una puerta tras el escritorio.

–No esperaba verte nunca aquí, Itachi–declaró con seriedad.

–Eso es, tal vez, porque pensaba nunca venir.

Ambos azabaches se miraron durante varios segundos.

–Sal Pain.

El hombre de las uñas rojas se puso de pie y se retiró sin hacer ningún comentario. Madara tomó asiento en donde éste estuviera antes y miró severamente al joven de pelo largo.

–¿Qué pasó? –cuestionó.

Madara era un hombre de espesa y larga cabellera negra, pálida piel y frías facciones. El padre biológico de Fugaku y, por lo tanto, abuelo de los hermanos Uchiha.

–Sasuke desapareció. Nadie sabe adónde fue, lo único que se me ocurre es que él lo capturara.

–¿Qué te hace creer que haría algo así?

Itachi señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a su acompañante y Madara lo miró de soslayo con evidente apatía.

–Es su hijo.

–No debiste alejarlo de él. Shimura es muy posesivo.

–Akatsuki podría enfrentarlo.

–Sería muy arriesgado. No queremos pérdidas y además no hay ninguna seguridad de que tu versión sea real. Sasuke podría estar en cualquier parte.

El Uchiha mayor se incorporó y acercó a la única pequeña ventana de la habitación. Las persianas estaban abiertas pero la luz a esas horas en que se acercaba el crepúsculo era muy escasa. Desde ahí miró pensativo los techos de los edificios.

–Ayudaremos–prometió su nieto acercándose a él.

Madara dejó salir una risita amarga.

–¿Qué podrían hacer ustedes?

–_Ayudaremos_–insistió Itachi con un ronco y profundo tono de voz.

El abuelo se volteó y fijó sus ojos en las ahora rojas pupilas que lo miraban.

–Te daré una semana. Consígueme una prueba de que Sasuke está con ellos y entonces nos pondremos a trabajar.

-X-

–¿Itachi?

–Hn.

–¿De dónde se conocen el tal Madara y tú?

–Es mi abuelo.

Shisui dio un respingo y se detuvo un momento. El Uchiha siguió caminando por el largo pasillo y su compañero se apresuró en volver a alcanzarlo.

–No parece muy viejo.

–No lo es.

–¿Entonces cómo es que es tu abuelo?

–Él es uno de los nuestros.

Shisui arrugó el entrecejo y guardó silencio hasta que entraron al ascensor.

–Tenía entendido que no podíamos procrear.

–Fue después, mi padre era un niño cuando Madara se unió a las filas de Danzō.

El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso y ambos vampiros se encaminaron al estacionamiento, donde abordaron un automóvil negro. Itachi iba al volante.

–Madara tiene ambos ojos–comentó el copiloto.

–Esa es una larga historia que a mi abuelo no le gusta contar.

Shisui captó perfectamente lo que quiso decirle y se distrajo viendo pasar los edificios, autos y peatones por su lado, convertidos en manchones multicolor.

–Shimura es tu apellido**, ¿verdad? –inquirió repentinamente Itachi.

–Es el de mi padre–respondió el otro con tono esquivo.

–Entonces también es el tuyo, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

–No me siento orgulloso de llevarlo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato más.

–¿Iremos esta noche a casa de tu tía?

–No. Es mejor que vayamos mañana. Confío en que Danzō no haya dado ninguna orden a su mascotita hasta entonces.

–No vamos a matarlo, ¿o sí?

–No, pero si nos ve no se atreverá a acercarse y quizá se vaya.

–¿No te preocupa que le diga a mi padre que me vio y mande a alguien en nuestra busca?

–Danzō conoce a mi abuelo, tampoco es tonto.

-X-

El agua le devolvió su imagen un tanto distorsionada por las ondas. ¿Podría ser verdad aquello en lo que estaba pensando? Si se detenía a analizarlo también podía ser una casualidad que coincidiera la primera vez que él vio al vampiro con la llegada de Sasuke al instituto de Konoha. Y sin embargo, al hacer la conexión con aquél vampiro, lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de Sasuke, de eso estaba seguro.

–Sasuke no puede ser un vampiro…–balbuceó sin la convicción necesaria.

Es decir, Naruto no sabía mucho de vampiros pero Sasuke era un muchacho normal: iba al colegio y… ¿y qué más? Su casa era oscura, su piel helada al tacto, nunca lo había visto comiendo... ok, quizá sí pero eso sólo en caso de que fuera el mismo vampiro con quien conectó y a quien intentó dar caza en dos ocasiones.

–No puede ser… es él…–se lamentó el rubio llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

–¿Quién es quién? –interrogó una voz que Uzumaki reconoció como la de Sai. De un salto se sumergió en el agua fría frente a él e inmediatamente sintió el doloroso impacto como de cientos de puñales que ésta provocó en su piel.

–Prff, Sai–resopló temblando–no debiste acercarte, no traigo ropa.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

–Estabas hablando solo.

–Eso no te incumbe.

–¿De quién hablabas?

Naruto suspiró con cansancio.

–No voy a decirte nada, no insistas.

Y a continuación salió del agua convertido nuevamente en lobo. No se volteó ni le prestó más atención al otro licántropo, sino que echó a correr con rumbo al Valle. Necesitaba hablar con su tío y su maestro para regresar cuanto antes a Konoha.

-X-

–¿Estás seguro de eso, muchacho?

El rubio asintió.

–Puedo enviar a alguien más, Naruto.

–¡No! –incluso él se sorprendió de la evidente precipitación de su respuesta–. Es decir… esto es asunto mío, quiero resolverlo yo.

Jiraiya resopló.

–No seas tonto, chico, aún no controlas el rinnegan.

–No creo que lo vaya a necesitar, Jiraiya–apuntó Nagato.

–¿De verdad lo crees, tío?

–Eres fuerte, Naruto, yo confío en ti. Lo dejo en tus manos.

El sennin miró de reojo a Alfa pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario.

–Pero promete que si tienes problemas pedirás ayuda.

–Sí, lo prometo.

Alegre, Naruto corrió a su habitación a prepararse para el viaje.

-X-

–¿Pretendes que te maten? Por una vez, piensa bien las cosas.

–_Si no me deja ir, lo mataré._

–¡Escúchame, Sasuke!

–_¡Suélteme inmediatamente!_

Se hizo el silencio. Sasuke estaba furioso. En cuanto intentó irse, del suelo brotaron unas extrañas cadenas, brillantes como hierro al rojo vivo pero a temperatura normal, que lo rodearon y retuvieron. Había forcejeado pero fue inútil, las cadenas no cedieron, y cuando intentó zafarse aleteando causó un desorden entre las pertenencias del hechicero, muchas de las cuales se encontraban ahora derramadas en el suelo entre el estropicio de recipientes quebrados y papeles desparramados.

Kakashi había colmado su paciencia. El menor de los Uchiha era absolutamente rebelde, prepotente e incorregible –había decidido– y con él habría que recurrir a medidas drásticas.

–No querrás que recurra a métodos crueles para obligarte a escucharme–amenazó seriamente.

Sasuke sonrió con odio y le dedicó su más desafiante mirada. En respuesta, Hatake silbó y ocho perros de diferentes tamaños y tipos entraron en la estancia, procedentes de Dios sabe dónde. Los ocho canes se pararon formando un círculo alrededor del vampiro y le gruñeron con agresividad. Él los miró con desdén y sonrió de manera más pronunciada, dejando entrever –adrede– sus afilados colmillos.

–_Tiemblo de miedo_–se mofó.

El hechicero suspiró con cansancio y se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara, aferrando la venda que le cubría el ojo.

–No quisiera tener que hacer esto, de verdad.

Sasuke echó una despectiva risotada.

–_No me diga_–terció.

El peliplata levantó la venda pero mantuvo ambos ojos cerrados.

–Tú lo quisiste.

Lentamente alzó los párpados, revelando en la cuenca izquierda un ojo de inquietante tono purpúreo***. Inmediatamente las antorchas que iluminaban la estancia se apagaron y el mismo tono púrpura del ojo tiñó el piso y las paredes. La estancia se llenó de extrañas franjas negras que serpenteaban suavemente. Los perros brillaron de un curioso tono magenta y a ojos vista su aspecto empezó a cambiar, volviéndose esqueléticos o saliéndoles alas.

–_¿Qué clase de magia es esta?_ –se quejó Sasuke cuando las cadenas que lo aprisionaban apretaron más el agarre.

–No quieres saberlo.

Kakashi levantó la mano derecha apuntando en su dirección; ésta se proyectó más allá de sus dimensiones físicas, brillante y morada, se detuvo justo antes de tocar la frente del vampiro.

–Sé que no vas a creerme si te lo digo, así que te lo mostraré.

Sin más preámbulo, la mano de luz atravesó la cabeza de Sasuke, que abrió mucho los ojos. Su mente fue transportada muy lejos de ahí.

-X-

Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo de pie y dentro de una fría y húmeda galería de piedra que continuaba hacia abajo y arriba en una tortuosa escalera circular. Un tanto indeciso, empezó a bajar. Llegó hasta el final de la escalera: una especie de balcón en forma de medialuna rodeado por alta enrejada. Desde abajo se escuchaban gruñidos, risas y voces ahogadas. Se acercó y lo que vio le revolvió el estómago. Había al menos ocho vampiros, todos ellos transformados en su forma alada, algunos hablaban, otros colgaban de cabeza aparentemente dormidos, pero todos tenían un parche en alguno de sus ojos. La mazmorra en que se encontraban despedía un hedor horrendo a podredumbre y descomposición. Se veía que estaban confinados baja precarias condiciones que, el joven Uchiha consideró, ni siquiera alimañas como ellos merecían.

Desvió su vista hacia arriba para encontrarse con que la celda tenía una altura difícilmente calculable. En la salida titilaban débilmente las estrellas, pero eso él fue capaz únicamente de distinguirlo por sus sobrehumanas cualidades ópticas. Sintió un horrible mareo y el suelo empezó a dar vueltas bajo sus pies. Sin poder evitarlo perdió la conciencia.

Cuando despertó estaba boqueando como si le faltara aire –detalle ridículo considerando el hecho de que él no lo necesitaba– y le tomó varios minutos reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba: la casa de Kakashi. Afortunadamente, ésta había recuperado su aspecto habitual e incluso estaba exenta del desorden que él había provocado con sus alas horas (o al menos eso le parecía) atrás. Sin embargo, continuaba encadenado.

–_¿Qué… pasó?_ –articuló.

–El lugar en que estuviste–le llegó la voz del hechicero desde algún lugar fuera de la estancia actual–, es donde Danzō encierra a sus 'marionetas'. No sé si prestaste la suficiente atención, pero yo sí: Itachi no está con ellos. De Shisui no podemos asegurarlo, puesto que como es su hijo podría tenerlo en otro lugar–. Hatake entró a la habitación trayendo una humeante jarra de madera–. Espero que eso te convenza de no hacer una estupidez. No puedes ir ahí, si Danzō te atrapa entonces tu hermano sí que estará en problemas. –Le acercó la taza y él no dudó en apartar la cara–. No tienes que hacerte el fuerte, Sasuke, todos tenemos debilidades. No podrás irte volando de aquí a menos que te tomes esto: estás muy débil.

Visiblemente molesto, el Uchiha tomó el brebaje e ignoró admirablemente su asqueroso sabor. Las cadenas que lo contenían se desvanecieron pero decidió esperar un poco más antes de ponerse de pie. Le dolía la cabeza y no quería tentar a la suerte.

–Escucha, Sasuke. Creo que deberías regresar a Konoha y seguir con la investigación de tu hermano. En este momento lo más importante es que encuentren el modo de recuperar su vida y puedan alejarse de Danzō y todo lo demás.

–_No tiene caso, nadie sabe nada._

–Si yo fuera tú buscaría con más empeño. En ocasiones cuando no encontramos algo es porque lo llevamos en la mano.

–_¿De qué habla?_

–El otro día la energía del amuleto fue liberada. Uno de mis perros sintió su poder.

–_Habla como si supiera algo y no le diera la gana decirme._

Kakashi curvó con alegría su ojo visible.

–Es mejor que lo descubras por tu cuenta.

-X-

*: el rinnegan es cosa de Nagato, no de Yahiko. Yo vi toda esa parte en el manga y la verdad no sé de qué color son sus ojos así que los puse grises y ya está.

**: Shimura es el apellido de Danzō. Soy perfectamente consciente de que Shisui es Uchiha (uno de los más poderosos que han existido, por cierto), pero lo puse así para que calce con la historia.

***: Todas sabemos de dónde salió el sharingan de Kakashi-sensei, pero hubiera sido –en mi opinión– un poco tonto relacionarlo con que Obito fuera vampiro también (ya hay demasiados vampiros en esta historia, empieza a parecerme aburrido). Además, eso no le habría sido para nada útil a un hechicero, ¿de qué le serviría controlar a un vampiro? Así pues, ése ojo de Kakashi es un nexo que lo une con el inframundo y le da poder (como el amuleto del Hombre Sombra en 'la princesa y el sapo' o el tubo brillante de Rasputín en 'Anastasia'. Gomen por los ejemplos, pero soy adicta a las películas infantiles.)

Gracias por sus Reviews. Ja ne!

-X- x X x -X-


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas y aclaraciones de la autora:**

_**Antes de continuar con esta historia quisiera informarles a ustedes, mis queridas lectoras y lectores, que este año entré a la Universidad (qué emoción, eh?) y de ahora en adelante mi inspiración y mi tiempo libre son más limitados. Esto no significa que vaya a abandonar Garra y Colmillo, ni tampoco 'Sobre Naruto, los Uchiha y el desorden de por medio', sino que actualizaré mucho menos seguido.**_

_**Además, quisiera explicar un par de cositas sobre mi forma de escribir, para que no haya confusiones:**_

_**- Cuando escribo entre comillas, es citando lo que dijo alguien, un recuerdo o un fragmento de algún texto.**_

_**- Cuando escribo dentro de éstos símbolos «», es el pensamiento de alguien.**_

_**- Lo que pongo en cursiva, si es un diálogo, lo dice un vampiro. Si no, entonces es haciendo énfasis en una palabra en especial o si no, entonces sarcasmo.**_

_**- Las comillas pequeñas (no sé como se llaman, pero son éstas '…'), indican casi siempre burla de algún género: cierto grado de humor o sarcasmo, cosas así. También nombres y títulos.**_

_**Como última aclaración (ya he echado mucha parla, lo sé, gomen…), la muletilla "ya está" que usa Suigetsu es invención mía. No sé, es que suena gracioso, se me ocurrió, lo puse, me gustó, ya está… XD**_

_**Ahora, espero que disfruten este capítulo, que, en compensación por la tardanza, es un poco más larguito de lo habitual.**_

_**Ja ne!**_

**Capítulo XV**

**El regreso**

Ciertamente el brebaje que le dio Kakashi lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Eso y el hecho de que estuviera harto de tener que soportar las excentricidades del Hatake fueron suficiente impulso para hacer que se marchara de ahí como si le valiera la existencia en ello.

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos volando sin mayor objetivo que el de alejarse del susodicho peliplata cuando se percató de que no sabía dónde estaba (puesto que había llegado ahí por arte del hechicero y no conocía la ubicación exacta del lugar). Por supuesto, esto no era impedimento para un vampiro de su talla. Concentrándose, apuntó su vista hacia el horizonte. Árboles, casas, calles: todo pasaba ante sus ojos a velocidad vertiginosa sin que él se moviera un centímetro de donde estaba. Nada le resultó conocido, así que cerró momentáneamente los ojos para volver su campo de visión a la normalidad y repitió el ejercicio viendo en otra dirección. La siguiente vez reconoció, a unos cuarenta kilómetros al suroeste, la villa de Konoha. Casi inconscientemente se dedicó a prestar atención al lugar. A pesar de su envidiable capacidad para encontrar seres en movimiento, no halló ningún indicio del lobo negro y eso, hasta cierto punto, lo hizo sentir más confiado de su decisión de regresar.

Consciente de la hora (era de madrugada), regresó su espacio visual a la normalidad y puso rumbo hacia la islita de los Taka. Pegó los brazos al cuerpo y encogió ligeramente las alas para alcanzar su máxima velocidad y poder llegar antes de que saliera el sol.

Mientras rompía el aire como una bala, pensaba en su hermano. Kakashi le había prometido que encontraría su dirección y le escribiría avisándole que él estaba bien. Sabía que Itachi se molestaría mucho al enterarse de que su otōto-baka era ahora uno como él y Shisui, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión. Además, ahora podría ayudarlo a encontrar el amuleto y los tres volverían a ser humanos. Incluso, tal vez, podrían quedarse a vivir en la pequeña Konoha. Lejos de las garras de Danzō y bajo la desinteresada protección de los hombres lobo.

«Bajo la desinteresada protección de Naruto» recordó como sin querer.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquél enorme lobo naranja pateando con fuerza en el agua para salvarlo de la sirena y algo extraño revolvió su estómago, ¿remordimiento? Estaba seguro de que Uzumaki hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera. Es decir, era su deber, ¿no? De seguro no tenía nada que ver con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, no podía decirse que fueran amigos; apenas sí se conocían. Ahondando más en el asunto, Sasuke nunca había tenido suficiente cercanía con alguien para realmente llamrlo 'su amigo'. No es como sino tuviera conocidos o no hubiera tenido compañeros en la escuela; estaba seguro de que muchos de ésos lo consideraban a él entre su lista de amistades, mas Uchiha Sasuke era selectivo. Muy selectivo. Su mayor lazo era Itachi: la única persona realmente importante para él.

«Tsk» demasiados pensamientos para un Uchiha. El amanecer estaba cerca, mejor concentrarse en el trayecto que aún le faltaba por recorrer.

-X-

Karin probó el contenido de la humeante cuchara que sostenía en la mano derecha.

–Le falta pimienta–comentó para sí misma y levantó la mano izquierda como esperando que se la alcanzaran. El pimentero saltó en el estante y se fue volando obediente hacia ella.

–¿Qué cocinas, mi pastelito de zanahoria? –inquirió una juguetona voz masculina a sus espaldas.

–¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, Suigetsu Hozuki!

–Estoy acostumbrado, se me olvida, ya está… no te pongas histérica, Karincita preciosa.

–¡¿Quién está histérica? –se quejó ella acomodándose los lentes.

–¿Qué cocinas, eh? –evadió el otro.

–Guiso de pescado.

–¿Pescado otra vez? En serio, ¿por qué Juugo no siembra algo o criamos gallinas? Estoy harto del pescado.

–Bueno, le pasaría a cualquiera que vea tu cara todos los días–comentó burlonamente alguien, haciendo a la pareja sobresaltarse y mirar en dirección a la puerta de la cocina.

–¿Sasuke? –inquirió sorprendida la pelirroja.

–Hmpf.

–Oye Uchiha, creímos que te habrías ido. Juugo saca de quicio a cualquiera, ya sabes…

Sasuke sonrió internamente con diversión. Los Taka eran algo disfuncionales y _bastante_ excéntricos, pero le inspiraban una gran confianza. Realmente se sentía a gusto con ellos.

–Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sasuke–dijo Karin con una sonrisita que pretendía parecer coqueta.

Suigetsu miró con malos ojos primero a ella y luego al recién llegado.

–Sí, sí, las mujeres a la cocina, yo me llevo al chupasangre–dijo molesto. Salió de la estancia jalando del brazo al azabache.

Atravesaron el pequeño comedor y salieron al balcón-corredor frontal; ahí Juugo se encontraba acostado en una hamaca aparentemente dormido. Los dos muchachos tomaron asiento en sillas de mimbre.

–Si te acercas demasiado a mi zanahoria te haré arrepentirte, ya está–amenazó seriamente el Hozuki.

Uchiha francamente dudaba que pudiera cumplir con aquél ultimátum pero asintió inexpresivamente y eso pareció tranquilizar al otro.

–Y cuenta: ¿qué fue de ti durante este tiempo en que no estuviste con nosotros?

–Estuve en Konoha.

Suigetsu reviró sus moradas pupilas con fastidio y resopló.

–Me encontré con un amigo de mi hermano–comentó el vampiro. El mitad sirena se volteó alarmado en su dirección, mas se percató de que Sasuke le hablaba al ocupante de la hamaca y se cruzó de brazos con un morrito enfurruñado bastante infantil.

–¿Lo conozco? –preguntó la tranquila voz del pelinaranja.

–Dime tú: se hace llamar Kakashi. Es una especie de hechicero o mago oscuro, la verdad no me quedó muy claro.

–Humm–Juugo se incorporó un poco–. Creo que alguna vez oí a mi hermano hablar de él.

–No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

–Es que no habla mucho de él–interfirió Suigetsu.

Juugo le dirigió una severa mirada un tanto paternal.

–Argh~ lo dije, ya está… tsk, hoy todos me regañan…

–Se llama Kimimaro–explicó el más alto–. Trabaja para Orochimaru, aunque en realidad no es mi hermano biológico nos llevamos como si así fuera.

Sasuke asintió.

–Traeré algo de tomar–. El peliblanco se puso de pie y entró de nuevo en la cabaña.

–Me alegra verte más animado–comentó Juugo.

–Ciertamente–asintió el moreno–, me encuentro de buen humor–. Su interlocutor lo instó a explayarse en el asunto con un gesto de la mano. Sasuke continuó–: hoy me he enterado de que mi hermano está bien. Incluso es probable que cuando se dé cuenta de dónde estoy, venga para acá y volvamos a reunirnos.

–Ésas son muy buenas noticias, Sasuke.

El Uchiha asintió con una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

–¿Entonces vas a quedarte aquí?

Un ligero silencio dio espacio a la intromisión del canto de las cigarras nocturnas.

–No vas a quedarte–afirmó el pelinaranja.

–Tengo que regresar a Konoha.

–¿A Konoha? –Juugo alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

–Kakashi me dio a entender que el amuleto sigue ahí. Le ayudaré a mi aniki a encontrarlo.

–Pero si el amuleto está en Konoha, significa que lo debe tener…

–Naruto.

–¿Quié es Naruto? –preguntó Suigetsu, que recién volvía a aparecer en el marco de la puerta.

–No seas cotilla, Suigetsu–le reprendió Juugo.

–Es un poderoso hombre lobo–explicó Sasuke con una sonrisita que evidenciaba su falsa respuesta–. Todo un peligro. Lo mejor para ti sería que nunca te acerques al País del Fuego.

–No te creo–replicó el ojimorado entrecerrando los párpados con recelo–. Si fuera tan poderoso como dices, ¿por qué irías allá?

–¿No ibas a traer bebidas?

–No había nada listo, me dio flojera preparar algo, ya está.

–Si llegaras a tener cualquier problema sabes que cuentas con nosotros, Sasuke–ofreció el más alto, pasando del Hozuki.

–Gracias Juugo, es un alivio tener amigos en quienes confiar.

–¡Hey! ¡No me cambien el tema!: ¿Qué no estábamos hablando del tal Naruto?

–Ese es un tema cerrado, ya está–respondió el Uchiha con una de sus inseparables sonrisitas ladeadas de altanería.

–¿Estás imitándome, tarado?

Juugo y el vampiro rieron, relajados y tranquilos.

–Conque el amuleto Uzzumaki de Konohaz… Lord Orochimaruzz eztará encantado… sshhzzz…–muy quedamente siseó una serpiente de gran tamaño que observaba a los tres muchachos, semioculta entre el follaja de un árbol cercano.

-X-

El viento, aumentado por la velocidad, revolvía los brillantes cabellos naranja del lobo que, en su carrera, sorteaba árboles a través de la montaña. Se encontraba ya cerca de Konoha, su tierra, por la que un día juró que se convertiría en el hombre lobo más hábil y fuerte de todos. Por y en la que murieron sus antepasados; en la que dio su último respiro su madre y por la cual, si fuera necesario, él daría la vida también.

El sol estaba saliendo cuando Naruto llegó por fin al cerro Kuroki. La luz contorneaba sutilmente los árboles y las aves volaban entre graznidos buscando desayuno. Casi con esperanza, el joven licántropo inhaló la fresca esencia matinal, pero el viento no le trajo ni un ligero vestigio del embriagante aroma de Sasuke. Por un momento esto le hizo sentir algo similar a la desilusión.

«Qué tonto» pensó, «no debo perder el tiempo con esto, es mejor que me vaya ahora para ver a papá cuanto antes». Sin más, el Uzumaki puso rumbo hacia su hogar con gran rapidez.

-X-

No era como si estuviera cansado, ptf, por favor, ¿cansado, un Uchiha? Ni hablar, era sólo que le daba pereza, sí, eso: pereza. Pereza y tedio. ¿Cómo era posible que un vampiro en plena forma como él tuviera que _rebajarse_ a viajar en tren por el simple y sencillo hecho de que si se le ocurría transformarse de día sería su fin?. «Tsk» pensó con fastidio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo hoy la entrega de la prueba de Cálculo? Él estaba seguro de que había aprobado (N/A: siempre tan humilde, eh? ¬¬), sin embargo esa insoportable Anko-sensei era impredecible. Mejor llegar al colegio a tiempo para recogerla y ahorrarse posibles problemas.

«Me pregunto si el dobe habrá aprobado» se dijo inconscientemente. Dos segundos después dio un respingo y se giró en todas direcciones como esperando que la gente se estuviera burlando de sus pensamientos.

«¡Qué idiotez!», enojado, cayó en cuenta de la 'astucia' latente en su anterior pensamiento y se recostó, fingiendo que dormía. Le faltaba más de una hora de viaje aún para llegar a Konoha.

-X-

–¡Hinata! –saludó a gritos un siempre animado Naruto, haciendo que algunas de las personas que discurrían por el pasillo se voltearan a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido. La joven Hyuuga, que estaba a punto de ingresar a su salón, se detuvo algo sobresaltado y con un ligero tono de carmín colorando sus pálidas mejillas.

–Na-Naruto-kun…–balbuceó confusa–, ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Na… nada…–jadeó el otro, agitado por la carrera–. S-sólo… me preguntaba si has visto… a Sasuke…

–Pues…–la chica se llevó los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha a la sien y cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose–. A decir verdad no está en la escuela, Naruto-kun.

–¿Eh? –Uzumaki la miró fijamente algo contrariado. Repentinamente ladeó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró la mirada con gesto suspicaz–, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Hinata dio un saltito y evadió, nerviosa, la mirada del rubio.

–Y-yo… ya entré a clase, Naruto-kun–se excusó mientras entraba rápidamente al salón, imposibilitando a su interlocutor de replicar y dejándolo completamente descolocado.

Como por inercia, el ojiazul dio un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

–¡Por Kami-sama! –se quejó–. Llegaré tarde otra vez: Anko-sensei va a matarme.

Sin perder más el tiempo, sujetó la mochila con la mano derecha y echó a correr hacia el salón que le correspondía. Izquierda, derecha, derecha otra vez. Atravesó como un bólido el edificio y se precipitó contra la puerta del aula de Cálculo.

–¡Lo siento, profesora Anko! –se excusó casi sin aire. El silencio y las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros fueron su respuesta, justo antes de que la clase entera estallara en una carcajada general.

–La profesora dijo que tardaría un poco en llegar, Naruto–le explicó un compañero.

–¿Eh?

–Está trayendo los exámenes.

–¡Taiyou-sama, ancestro de los lobos! –exclamó él, ganándose más de un entrecejo arrugado por la _inusual_ (por no decir rarísima) expresión que dejó salir. No obstante, como era de esperarse, ni siquiera se dio cuenta–: ¡Había olvidado por completo los exámenes!

–Pues es buen momento para que los recuerde, señor Uzumaki–apuntó Anko, que recién entraba al aula.

–S-sí, claro.

Nervioso y expectante, Naruto se dirigió a su asiento habitual junto a Sakura. La pelirrosa miró con una sonrisa divertida su cara aterrada mientras cruzaba los dedos y se llevaba las manos al rostro.

–No puede estar tan mal, ánimo Naruto–lo apoyó.

Él asintió, aunque en realidad no había escuchado nada. En su fuero interno no paraba de hacerle promesas a Kami-sama y al santo patrón de los hombres lobo (N/A: vamos, que es Naruto, además, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sí existe XD) a cambio de que le permitieran sacar la nota que necesitaba. Se le hizo infinito y a la vez demasiado corto el lapso de tiempo en que la profesora estuvo llamando a los estudiantes uno por uno para entregarles la prueba. Cuando por fin escuchó su nombre, se puso de pie. Sentía las piernas temblorosas y las tripas enredadas, pero cuando la profesora puso las páginas en sus manos y vio en la esquina superior derecha un ocho punto dos, estuvo seguro de que ese era el momento más feliz de su corta vida. Poco le faltó para saltar encima de la docente, mas no se contuvo de gritar un jubiloso "¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" que sorprendió a un par y le arrancó una condescendiente sonrisa a más de uno.

–Te felicito, Naruto–manifestó la profesora.

Él, sintiéndose incapaz de responder sin romper en llanto, le correspondió con una sincera y agradecida sonrisa.

Mientras se dirigía a su asiento, uno que otro amigo se puso de pie para echarle un vistazo a su nota y palmearle el hombro con alegría.

–Todo se lo debo al teme–masculló por lo bajo cuando se sentó nuevamente en su lugar. Se prometió a sí mismo agradecerle como fuera.

–Sasuke Uchiha–llamó la profesora, percatándose por primera vez de la ausencia del moreno.

Sin embargo, la puerta del salón se abrió, y un siempre-conservando-su-porte-y-estilo Sasuke hizo una entrada que pareció casi de película.

–Presente–dijo.

–Aquí tienes tu examen, jovencito–dijo Anko mirándole de una forma que claramente indicaba que le hubiera gustado no dárselo por haber llegado tarde.

–Hn.

El Uchiha caminó como todo un top model hasta su lugar (se sentaba solo: nadie había sido tan idiota como para intentar ocupar el puesto junto al suyo [N/A: sí, eso incluye a Sakura XD]). Naruto lo miró primero con la boca ligeramente entreabierta (no podía creer que realmente hubiera llegado), cuando se percató de ello la cerró y se dedicó exclusivamente a verlo, ¿sería posible que lo ignorara completamente? Pero el Uchiha, al pasar por su lado, manteniendo la vista siempre de frente, habló:

–Felicidades, usuratonkachi.

La mirada negra y la azul se encontraron en un intercambio mudo de pensamientos que desencadenó una alegre sonrisa por parte del licántropo y una ladeada y torcida en el vampiro.

-x-X-x-

Les ha gustado?

Si ya leyeron hasta aquí, por qué no dejar un review y hacerme saber lo que piensan de la historia?

Kaeru Rei

Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

**No intentes ocultarme nada**

Sasuke se encontraba, como acostumbraba hacer en hora de almuerzo, sentado frente a la laguna del colegio. Mantenía la pierna izquierda estirada y la derecha doblada, de forma que pudiera recargar su brazo y el peso de su cuerpo sobre la rodilla levantada. La expresión de su rostro no era aburrida -como podía parecer a simple vista-, sino que parecía pensativo, quizá algo melancólico.

Naruto estaba sentado en el comedor, almorzando con sus amigos. No podía dejar de lanzarle miradas al Uchiha. Pese a que estaba a al menos cien metros de distancia de su actual posición, el rubio no dejaba de preguntarse si era consciente de las ocasiones en que recorría con sus ojos el sutil movimiento de la mano izquierda del solitario adolescente sobre la maltrecha hierba que crecía junto al lago. ¿Cómo era él capaz de ver claramente algo tan distante? No podía responderlo, pero después de haber abandonado su transformación en el lobo negro, sus sentidos humanos se habían agudizado de forma notable.

—Estás muy callado, Naruto—observó Kiba, después de compartir significativas miradas con el resto de amigos que les acompañaban.

El licántropo guardó silencio. No era como si no lo hubiera escuchado, solamente no quería hablar en ese momento. Después de un minutó —quizás— de silenciosa expectación, el círculo de amistades de Naruto reanudó su animada charla.

Alrededor de media hora después, los compañeros del rubio se prepararon para regresar a clases.

—¿No vienes, Naru? —lo invitó Ten-Ten.

—Hum, no. Tengo algo qué hacer.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, indecisos.

—Eeehm, ¿Naruto? Yo creo qu…

—Ya nos vamos—cortó Neji a Sakura, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para que la chica se callara y viera la advertencia en sus ojos nacarados.

—S-sí, Neji-nii-san tiene razón—apoyó tímidamente Hinata, ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

Nadie se sintió capaz de contradecir una noción que la chica Hyūga apoyara, así que (aunque la mayoría aún se sentían dubitativos) salieron del comedor, dejando a Naruto solo.

**-X-**

Sasuke sintió a Naruto aproximándose. Pensó en ponerse de pie, hacerse el desentendido e irse. También pensó en insultarlo, hacerlo sentir miserable y luego irse. Se le ocurrió que también podría dejar que se acercara y pasar completamente de él, como si siguiera solo. Le pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza cuando de pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo sentado junto a él, sin hacer ningún ademán de irse y además –se maldijo por eso– sintiendo deseos de hablarle: de contarle su historia, de pedirle ayuda para encontrar el amuleto, de hacerle ver que no sentía deseos de _hacerle daño_.

—Hola—habló sencillamente el recién llegado.

Sasuke se preguntó si debería responder –por cortesía, claro está–, sin embargo la ridícula y cotidiana palabra se le antojaba tan vulgar, tan insulsa y repetida que devolvió el saludo a _su manera_.

—Hn.

Naruto lo miró de reojo con algo similar al desacuerdo dibujándose en su faz, pero una vez que entrevió la sonrisa ladeada del Uchiha, sus ojos y boca se extendieron en una agradable y sincera sonrisa de esas que sólo él sabe dar.

—Me has hecho mucha falta, Sasuke—expresó sin poderlo evitar. Sasuke estuvo a punto de responder, inconscientemente, un "yo también" que, luego de analizarlo, hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral, ¿qué rayos estaba pasándole? —. ¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy a clase con la profesora Anko?

¿Debería decirle la verdad _completa_ ahora? Sasuke no estaba seguro. No temía su respuesta. Para nada. Es decir, ¿qué tal si el tarado de Naruto intentaba atacarlo? Bueno, daba igual, era el dobe después de todo: no representaba ninguna amenaza para él. Pero ¿y si seguía preguntando?, ¿sería capaz de contarle sobre la muerte de Kushina y el papel de su hermano y su cuñado en ella? Si lo hacía, Naruto jamás accedería a ayudarle; nunca se lo perdonaría y perdería su oportunidad de obtener ayuda en la búsqueda del amuleto. Era sólo eso. No perdería nada más. Porque su amistad no le importaba… ¿o sí?

—¿No piensas responderme?

Bueno, podría decirle una verdad a medias, eso no estaría tan mal.

—Andaba de viaje, el tren de regreso tardó mucho.

—¿De viaje? —inquirió curioso el licántropo.

—Sí, visitando a unos amigos.

Eso descolocó al Uzumaki.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes _amigos_, teme?

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos con desprecio.

—Vete al demonio, idiota.

—¡Eh! ¡No me llames idiota, imbécil!

Sobrevino el silencio. Naruto, por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a darle cabida y empezó a hablar otra vez.

—Es que… bueno, ya sabes: tú vives en aquélla cabaña, aislado y solitario; en el instituto no hablas con casi nadie… —Sasuke lo miró de reojo—, ¡ah, no te hagas! Sabes de lo que hablo, es muy raro que de pronto digas que "_fuiste a visitar a unos amigos"._

«Claro, estaba con otros vampiros» pensó el rubio. Entonces sopesó la idea y se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué clase de amigos, teme? —inquirió algo airado.

El azabache le devolvió una mirada llena de fastidio, como diciéndole "como si te fuera a responder…".

«¿Y si estuvieran conspirando en mi contra justo ahora?», se dijo el Uzumaki lleno de terror. Una sensación horrible le aprisionó el pecho.

—¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGOS? —apremió, tomándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a verle la cara.

Sasuke empezó a respirar rápidamente y con dificultad*. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto tenía los ojos tan azules? Y, más importante aún, ¿DESDE CUÁNDO A ÉL LE IMPORTABA EL COLOR DE LOS OJOS DE ESE MALDITO USURATONKACHI? Sorprendido, molesto y asustado por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, Sasuke se removió, colérico, intentando liberarse del agarre del peli rubio.

—Déjame en paz, idiota—siseó, conteniéndose de mandarlo a volar tres metros de una patada.

—¡No hasta que me digas qué clase de amigos frecuentas!

—¿A ti qué te importa? —le espetó, fuera de sí. Tenía que recuperar su autocontrol, de lo contrario, estaba seguro, sus ojos se tornarían carmesí en cualquier momento.

—¡Claro que me importa!

—¿¡Y por qué, eh!, ¿¡por qué te importa tanto!

—¡Porque eres mi amigo, maldita sea!

El licántropo aflojó un poco el agarre y Sasuke se apartó de él bruscamente, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

—Sasuke…—murmuró Naruto.

Algo cerca de la boca del estómago de Sasuke de repente cobró vida: eso en el tono de voz del usuratonkachi había sido… ¿dolor? «Kuso…» se dijo, mordiéndose la lengua.

—Se llaman Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu—habló muy bajito, cerrando con fuerza los puños y los ojos. ¡Cómo le molestaba ceder ante alguien! —. Ellos me alojaron cuando llegué a este país.

—Sasuke…

Esta vez el tono de Naruto no había sido para nada triste, sino casi… ¿agradecido?, ¿qué diablos pasa con los dobes _estadodeánimocambiantes _de estos días? Por la cercanía de su voz, Sasuke supo que el coreback estaba detrás de él, así que se volteó. Inmediatamente después de hacerlo se arrepintió profundamente. Naruto lo miraba con un destello alegre y… ¿cariñoso? En sus iris de zafiro. Sasuke se estaba imaginando cosas, ¡demonios! Y ahí estaba otra vez esa desagradable sensación en su vientre: un cálido cosquilleo que, aunque se sentía agradable, era una pesadilla para él.

—Gracias, sé que me estás diciendo la verdad—expresó Naruto.

Eso sonó extraño. Sasuke estaba seguro de que había algo de lo que quejarse con respecto a esa frase, pero sentía que su cerebro estaba embotado y procesaba la información a una velocidad que sugería que sus neuronas estaban sumergidas en miel o algún otro líquido especialmente viscoso. Inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia la boca del dobe, que sonreía abiertamente. El darse cuenta de su acción lo hizo volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, ¿qué, por todos los diablos, le estaba pasando _a él_? Rápidamente, apartó su vista a un lado, y empezó a caminar por la orilla del lago para alejarse del rubio.

«Menos mal» se dijo al sentir una fresca brisa desordenando sus cabellos, «necesito alejarme de ese bobo, está haciendo algo extraño con mi mente. Debe ser algún nuevo poder, sí, eso, es imposible para _mí_ estar sintiendo cosas como… _ésas_ bajo circunstancias normales. Lo que necesito en este momento es irme a mi casa y esperar a que anochezca para salir a volar y cazar algo. Sí, perfecto, porque también puede ser que necesite alimentarme. Aunque es extraño, fui de cacería hace sólo un par de días»

—¿Sasuke?

El Uchiha se percató, de pronto, de que Naruto caminaba a su lado. «Kuso»

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, usuratonkachi?

—Ahm, nada en especial, es sólo que te noto muy ausente.

—Hn.

—¿Sabes por qué me hiciste tanta falta?

Sasuke lo miró de reojo. «No muestres interés» se recriminó mentalmente.

—Yo tampoco estuve aquí esta semana.

Mal intento, Sasuke.

—¿Qué? —inquirió sin poder evitarlo.

—Fui a… hum, bueno, es una montaña. Puede decirse que andaba visitando a mi tío y mi padrino, pero de paso también vi a un amigo.

«"¿Puede decirse?"» resonó en la mente del Uchiha, pero ya se había rebajado lo suficiente, no quería —ni iba a— parecer una vieja chismosa: no preguntaría.

—Hn.

—¿Vamos para tu casa? —quiso saber Naruto al notar que Sasuke se acercaba al límite del bosque.

—No sé tú, pero yo voy a _mí_ casa—enfatizó el vampiro.

—Ah, vale, pero, ¿por aquí? —dudó el de ojos azules señalando el bosque. Sasuke se preguntó si lo había ignorado a propósito o si realmente, _realmente_ Naruto era muy denso.

—Es más cerca—dijo. «Además de oscuro, fresco y solitario», aunque esa parte prefirió omitirla.

—Es peligroso.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Verás…—"hay grandes probabilidades de perderse o resultar atacado por criaturas impuras", quiso decirle Naruto, pero eso hubiera sonado _ultra raro_, así que se contuvo.

—¿Decías?

—Ehm, bueno, no, nada, vamos—el rubio se adelantó y entró antes que él. Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo miró con algo de fastidio. Él nunca había pasado por ahí, sólo intentaba hacer que el usuratonkachi lo dejara en paz. Se le antojó ridícula y vergonzosa la idea de darse la vuelta y continuar por el camino habitual, así que resolvió (se resignó, más bien a) seguir al Uzumaki.

Dentro del bosque siempre se sentían la humedad y el frío característicos, cosa que le resultó confortantemente agradable al Uchiha, aunque le sorprendió un poco ver a Naruto tan tranquilo, creía que era más afín al clima cálido.

Ambos caminaron, uno frente al otro, durante algún tiempo, en relativo silencio, hasta que Naruto —como era de esperarse— lo rompió.

—No me dijiste qué calificación obtuviste en el examen, Sasuke—le recordó.

—¿Hm? —el vampiro estaba algo ensimismado, pero rápidamente adoptó un aire prepotente—nueve punto seis—se jactó.

—¿Eh? Rayos, Sasuke, debiste ser el más alto.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Oye, no seas tan…!—de pronto, Naruto se interrumpió y le indicó con su brazo izquierdo a Sasuke que se detuviera.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

El Uzumaki se llevó un dedo a los labios y susurró muy quedo:

—Hay alguien.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, pidiendo una explicación, pero se mantuvo alerta.

—Mmh haha ha ha…—se oyó una suave risita que Sasuke no fue capaz de identificar de dónde provenía. Naruto, sin embargo, volvió su vista hacia un específico lugar. El orgullo del Uchiha le dio una leve punzada.

—¿Quién es y qué quiere? ¡Muéstrese! —exigió el Uzumaki.

—Muy pero que muy bien, Sasuke-kunnn…—canturreó suavemente la voz.

—¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo usted aquí? —gruñó el Uchiha al reconocerla.

—¿Sasuke, qué…? —Naruto lo miró desconcertado.

De entre las sombras surgió la figura de un hombre de largo cabello negro y pálida piel, andaba sigilosamente, de una forma casi viperina. Sonrió de lado y con burla implícita al Uchiha.

—Orochimaru…—escupió éste.

Una especie de suave murmullo (la misma risa de antes) brotó de la garganta del hombre.

—Una de mis fuentes me informó que estabas tras el Talismán Uzumaki.

Naruto abrió con sorpresa los ojos y los dirigió hacia el moreno, ¿era eso posible? Algo se quebró dentro de su pecho, ¿Sasuke lo traicionaría?

—Ese no es tu problema, lárgate de aquí—respondió el pelinegro.

—Tenemos una deuda pendiente, ¿lo olvidas? No eres tan tonto, ya debes tener en mente qué quiero, kukuku…

—Esto es entre tú y yo. Hablaremos en otro momento—determinó Sasuke.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda: el tiempo apremia, _Sasuke-kun_... —habló Orochimaru, mientras retrocedía y volvía a desaparecer entre las sombras de los árboles.

—Menos mal que ya se ha ido—musitó Sasuke.

—Bastardo…—sorprendido, el Uchiha recordó que Naruto había sido partícipe de cada palabra dicha por el otro vampiro. Levantó la vista hacia él y se encontró con su mirada inundada de resentimiento, de dolor— ¿cómo pudiste? Eres un…

—Tú… tú no entiendes, déjame que te explique…

—¿¡Explicarme qué, eh! —reclamó el licántropo—¿Qué nunca me consideraste tu amigo, que sólo te interesaba el poder?

—¿Qué? Espera un momento, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

—¡No te hagas el imbécil! Eso era lo único que te interesaba, ¿cierto? Obtener el Talismán para volverte más poderoso… ¡no sé cómo pude…!—el rubio tornó a darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—¡Escúchame por una vez, Naruto! —y esta vez fue el turno del vampiro de tomar al Uzumaki con fuerza por los hombros y obligarle a mirarlo—. No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando: es cierto, busco el amuleto, pero no es para lo que tú piensas.

—¿Para qué, si no?

—Yo…—Sasuke apartó la mirada, ¿cómo decirle la verdad sin hacerle daño?

—¿PARA QUÉ? —sorprendido, el oji negro se encontró con la mirada color de sangre de un fúrico Naruto—¡Explícate!

—Es… es mi hermano…—musitó—él y mi cuñado fueron transformados en vampiros, quieren el amuleto para recuperar su estado original.

—¿Y cómo puedo creerte?

Ésa pregunta descolocó completamente a Sasuke.

—Yo… no miento.

—Pero te acercaste a mí porque sabías que yo tenía el Talismán, no puedo confiar en ti.

—Dobe, no te estoy mintiendo.

—¿Ah, sí? Demuéstralo.

—En este momento—dudó Sasuke—no puedo, pero sé que mi hermano vendrá y cuando lo haga sabrás que es cierto.

—¿Y tú… también quieres volver a ser humano? —los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de par en par—porque yo, Sasuke, ya sé que tú también eres un vampiro.

**-X-/-X-**

**N/A: **_**bueno, bueno… este capítulo ha tardado mucho en aparecer y ha tenido toooda la pinta de ser un relleno: está lleno de diálogos y carente de acción XD. Lo cierto del caso es que era necesario hacer esto para poder luego deshacernos de Orochimaru y entrar de lleno a la recta final (leáse: [Spoiler XD] la lucha contra Danzō). Aunque, tienen que darme crédito: por fin (gracias te damos, Señor) ha empezado el romance. Aunque les advierto que será más filial que pasional, no sé, se me antoja hacerlo así.**_

_**Agradezco a quienes siguen esta historia y, más encarecidamente, a quienes dejan reviews, gracias chicas, besos! ^w^**_

***Se supone que Sasuke está muerto así que hubiera sido muy raro que dijera que su corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente de lo habitual XD.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

"**El corazón delator"***

—¿Acaso vas a negarlo? ¡Habla, Sasuke!

El vampiro bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo podría negarlo? Ni siquiera había sido una pregunta. Naruto lo sabía, sabía todo, y por alguna extraña razón eso lo hacía sentir miserable.

—¿Cómo…?—se preguntó si debería continuar y guardó silencio unos segundos. Entonces alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con aquéllos tan azules del muchacho frente a él y se sintió desarmado, débil y transparente. Las palabras salieron como por sí solas—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Recuerdas una noche en que fuiste… de cacería? Creo que tu mente y la mía se conectaron durante algunos minutos…

El estado de vulnerabilidad de Sasuke fue sustituido fácilmente por una mirada escéptica y hasta desconfiada.

—Dobe—se limitó a decir—, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

—Ahora no me digas que no lo recuerdas.

Claro que lo recordaba: esa voz… por unos momentos tuvo la –casi– certeza de escuchar la voz de Naruto en su mente.

—¡No me llames dobe! Tú… tú… ¡teme! —se quejó el rubio de repente. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—No me refería a eso, _dobe_. Hablaba de esa tontería de "nuestras mentes se conectaron" —imitó pobremente el tono de Naruto. Éste frunció el ceño.

—No te pedí que me creyeras, yo nada más estaba respondiendo tu pregunta.

Con aire digno, el hombre lobo empezó a caminar otra vez, sin siquiera voltear a ver si el Uchiha lo imitaba. Sasuke lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Ese Naruto era listo, no debía descuidarse… al cabo de un par de segundos se puso en marcha detrás de él.

—Naruto—lo llamó.

—¿Ah? —el rubio lo miró de soslayo por encima del hombro sin dejar de caminar.

—Esto… entonces, ¿es cierto?

—Sí. Nuestras mentes se conectaron.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró con paciencia.

—Eso no, torpe.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Lo del amuleto.

Naruto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. El semblante de Sasuke no era insolente, pero sí decidido.

—¿Es cierto qué del amuleto? —preguntó serio.

—¿Existe?

Uzumaki asintió.

—Y tú… ¿sabes dónde está?

Sasuke se sentía un poco tonto al tener que hacer tantas preguntas y estar limitado a lo que Naruto quisiera responderle, ¿y si el dobe le mentía? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Su única salida era confiar ciegamente en él. Se sacudió mentalmente de esas ideas. Todo fuera por ayudar a Itachi y Shisui.

—Soy su Guardián, después de todo.

—Naruto… ah—Sasuke suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado—. No sé cómo hacer que me creas o cómo ganar tu confianza, pero seré sincero contigo: quiero que me lleves donde quiera que esté y no, no me interrumpas, espera—dijo al ver como su interlocutor abría la boca para quejarse—, no tiene que ser hoy o incluso no dentro de un par de meses. Sólo pretendo que sepas lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero? —inquirió el rubio con un tono de voz indescifrable.

Sasuke puso cara de ligera confusión.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —intentó escrutar el semblante del Uzumaki, pero nada le decía su generalmente tan legible mirada azul— ¿Acaso…—reflexionó—estás pidiéndome algo a cambio?

—Exactamente.

El vampiro arrugó el entrecejo, esperando que Naruto se explicara.

—¿No crees que merezco saber un par de cosas? Tengo preguntas y quiero respuestas, ¡oh! Y no sólo eso: quiero sinceridad.

Sasuke lo sopesó. Se lo debía, Naruto tenía razón. Miró a su alrededor y fue a sentarse sobre una piedra.

—Pregunta—dijo, mirando con decisión al ojiazul.

Naruto se sentó directamente en el suelo frente a él. Se notaba que no le importaba demasiado mojarse o ensuciarse la ropa. Pareció reordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablar.

—¿Quién era ese tipo pálido y feo que olía a reptil? —optó por preguntar primero.

Sasuke sonrió levemente ante la descripción.

—Se llama Orochimaru. Para serte sincero no sé mucho sobre él.

—Hmmm… ¿y entonces qué fue eso de una deuda?

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos con molestia.

—Le pedí que me transformara en vampiro, por eso le debo.

El gesto que compuso el rubio fue de puro horror.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Ese sujeto es un vampiro? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descerebrado de pedir algo así? ¿Que acaso no te fijaste en la pinta que tiene? En serio…

—Esas son muchas preguntas, dobe—gruñó de mal talante el moreno—. Ya sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero tuve mis motivos y no me arrepiento. No necesito que nadie me sermonee.

—Estás chiflado…

—¿Podemos discutir mi salud mental otro día? Gracias—apostilló Sasuke, con cara de pocos amigos.

—De acuerdo, pero no creas que lo olvidaré.

¿Ese dobe qué se creía? ¿Su madre? Sasuke le dirigió una gélida mirada que el rubio pasó por alto.

—Bien—prosiguió Naruto—. ¿Cómo supiste del Talismán?

—Es… hmm… complicado.

—¿Insinúas que soy idiota? —bromeó Uzumaki—. Habla ya, teme.

—Verás, lo que pasa es que no estoy muy seguro. Mi cuñado le hablo de él a mi hermano, y él a mí. No sé de dónde se enteró Shisui.

—¿Shisui es tu cuñado?

Sasuke asintió.

—¿Tu hermano es gay?

—¡Usuratonkachi! ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa! —Sasuke, molesto, se puso de pie. Naruto se carcajeaba alegremente.

—Jeje, lo siento, no pude evitar preguntar…—se quedó pensativo, llevándose una mano al mentón— ¿y tú?

—¡…!—el vampiro se abalanzó sobre Naruto, derribándolo sobre el suelo del bosque.

—Ngh, teme, eso dolió.

—No es lo único que dolerá si vuelves a hacer esa clase de preguntas.

Una vez hubo pronunciado la sentencia se sobresaltó. Sólo esperaba que el dobe no fuera tan morbosos como él y malinterpretara de alguna forma sus palabras. Se quedó mirándolo y fue levemente consciente de que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él, pero Naruto no dijo nada, de hecho ni siquiera se movió. Se quedó mirándolo de una forma extraña. Sus ojos parecían preguntarle "¿serías capaz de hacerme daño?". Algo dentro del pecho de Sasuke dolió, ¿acaso su corazón…? Pero el licántropo habló, ignorando la casi invisible mueca de dolor que esbozaba el moreno sobre él.

—Tengo otra pregunta—su voz era tenue, sonaba triste.

El corazón de Sasuke volvió a punzarlo con fuerza, obligándolo a apretar los dientes, ¿qué estaba pasándole? ¿Por qué en ese momento?

—¿Por qué accediste a ayudarme con lo de cálculo? —siguió el rubio—. No—reformuló—: ¿por qué te esforzaste en agradarme? ¿Por qué fingiste ser mi amigo?

—Dobe, yo…—la opresión en su pecho era muy fuerte, tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho y cerrar los ojos. El dolor era insoportable.

La expresión en la cara del Uzumaki cambió por una de auténtico terror

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¿¡Qué te pasa!

—Ngh, ah…, Naruto… yo no…—pero perdió la conciencia y se desplomó, cayendo sobre el rubio.

—Sasuke…—suavemente, Naruto se incorporó y cargó con cuidado al Uchiha—. Te llevaré a casa, no te preocupes…

-X-

—Ahhh…—Suigetsu estaba tumbado sobre la arena, disfrutando el frío nocturno y del oleaje que le hacía cosquillas en los pies.

—Suigetsu—lo llamó Juugo.

—¿Eh? —de mala gana, el mitad sirena se sentó y lo miró—¿qué quieres? ¿Tenías que llegar a interrumpirme?

—No estabas haciendo nada—observó el de cabello naranja.

—Cállate, no pedí tu opinión.

Juugo reviró los ojos.

—Mira, venía a recordarte que vamos a ir a comprar comida esta noche.

—Mierda, lo olvidé—se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¿Olvidaste qué, cara de pescado? —Karin llegó por detrás de Suigetsu y lo miró severamente.

—Ehmm… no, nada, mi zanahorita preciosa—sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Menos mal, ahora en marcha.

Los tres se dirigieron al pequeño muelle que habían construido a un lado de la islita. Mientras Juugo soltaba las amarras que aseguraban la pequeña embarcación, Suigetsu se las daba de caballero, ayudando a Karin a subir y ganándose una sonrisa coqueta de su parte.

—A remar, niños—bromeó ella, sentándose frente a ambos con la pierna cruzada.

—Sólo mira, muñequita—componiendo una sonrisa divertida, Suigetsu se deshizo de su camiseta morada y utilizó sus habilidades innatas para agrandar sus músculos hasta proporciones exageradas. Luego fingió posar para cámaras y le giñó un ojo a la hechicera. Karin simuló un bostezo. Suigetsu hizo un puchero. Juugo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya muévete—ordenó con paciencia el más alto al joven sireno. Suigetsu deshizo el agrandamiento de sus músculos y se sentó a remar, murmurando por lo bajo algo que sonó similar a "¿quién las entiende?".

-X-

Naruto llevaba ya varias horas en la cabaña de Sasuke. Estaba preocupado porque el vampiro seguía inconsciente desde el extraño incidente de la mañana. Lo había recostado sobre la pequeña cama y se había dedicado a caminar algo ansioso de un lado a otro del cuarto durante casi toda la tarde. Ocasionalmente se sentaba en una silla que había llevado hasta el dormitorio y sitiado junto a la cama; pero el mirarlo ahí, tan vulnerable y quieto, le provocaba un horrible sobrecogimiento y no se sentía capaz de dejarlo solo.

De repente le llegaron los ruidosos acordes de una canción conocida desde la sala. Era su celular. Se apresuró a contestarlo.

—¿Hola?

—¿Naruto? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Pasó algo? Generalmente no sales al bosque antes de venir a casa a comer algo y cambiarte de ropa—era Minato.

—¡Papá! Lo siento… perdí la noción del tiempo, ¿qué hora es?

—Las nueve treinta y cinco de la noche, Naruto, ¿dónde estás?

—Estúpido teme y su casa demasiado obscura…—murmuró—. Escucha, papá, estoy en casa de Sasuke, tuvo un extraño desmayo y estoy preocupado por él. No quiero irme hasta saber que esté bien.

—¿Piensas quedarte, entonces? —el tono de voz que usó era raro.

—Pues, en realidad no lo sé, si despierta puedo irme.

—Está bien si te quedas, pero procura avisarme la próxima vez. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Naruto soltó una breve risita.

—Papá, soy un niño grande—bromeó—, puedo cuidarme solo.

—Sí, lo sé. No es eso: Jiraiya llegó hoy en la tarde, salió a buscarte pero no te encontró. Tiene algo importante qué decirte.

—¿Está él ahí contigo?

—Sí. Dame un segundo.

Se hizo el silencio por unos momentos.

Naruto estaba empezando a preocuparse, ¿qué podía ser aquello tan importante como para que Jiraiya viniera a comunicárselo personalmente?

—¿Muchacho?

—¿Ero-sennin? ¿Qué tal?

—¡No me llames así! Bueno, no importa ahora, ¿dónde diablos estás? —sonaba molesto.

—Estoy en casa de Sasuke, ya se lo dije a papá.

—Dame la dirección—pidió Jiraiya.

—¿Eh?

—¡Que me des la dirección, te digo! —ahora sonaba como una orden.

—Siguiendo el camino que va hacia el País del Agua, tomas un desvío a la izquierda, por un sendero donde hay un abeto enorme con el tronco pintado de blanco. Encontrarás que el sendero se divide en dos varias veces; ve siempre por el camino de la derecha. Al final llegarás a una cabaña cubierta de musgo sin luces en las ventanas. Ahí estoy.

—Espera…, ¿qué?

—Mira, ¿sabes cuál es el camino que va hacia el País del Agua? —el muchacho no esperaba que acatara las instrucciones a la primera, de todas formas.

—No eso, mocoso, ¿qué diablos haces tan lejos de todo y de todos?

—Ehmmm…

—La verdad no importa. Llegaré en unos veinte minutos. Hasta pronto—cortó la llamada.

—Ero-sennin sonaba impaciente—dijo en voz alta.

Un ligero sonido le llegó desde la habitación de Sasuke. Naruto entró corriendo, pero la única diferencia que encontró fue que el brazo derecho se había deslizado unos diez centímetros de su anterior posición. Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado, el hombre lobo agarró la silla y la acercó lo más que pudo a la cama, después tomó asiento y se quedó mirando a su ocupante.

Sasuke lucía tan hermoso… con el rostro relajado y las negras hebras de su cabello derramadas sobre su cara y almohada. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y, como estaba acostado de lado, ambas manos quedaban frente a su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto de fragilidad que hacía a Naruto desear encerrarlo entre sus brazos.

—Sasuke…—susurró mientras, inseguro, alargaba la mano derecha y la llevaba hacia la cara del moreno. Con dedos temblorosos apartó cuidadosamente los rebeldes mechones del flequillo que caían sobre sus ojos—. Sasuke…—repitió mientras acariciaba suavemente su pelo. El Uchiha cerró con fuerza los ojos durante un momento para luego abrirlos muy lentamente. Naruto retiró su mano—. ¿Estás bien? —musitó cariñosamente.

—Dobe…—le reprochó Sasuke, su voz sonaba cansada—no me hables así.

El rubio simplemente sonrió.

—Me alegra que despertaras.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor.

—Me trajiste a mi casa—dijo.

Naruto asintió, aunque sabía que no era una pregunta.

—¿Qué te pasó antes? —quiso saber.

—No… no estoy seguro—la mirada azul del licántropo parecía rogarle que hablara y, por alguna razón, Sasuke no quiso contenerse—. Sentí mucho dolor… en el corazón…

—En el corazón…—repitió Naruto pensativo—, pero si eres un vampiro, ¿no se supone que estás…?

—¿Muerto? Sí, por eso dije que no estaba seguro.

Sasuke se incorporó con cuidado, como temeroso de estar débil o algo similar. Se sentó en la cama y dirigió su mirada al rubio, que lo veía con preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó.

—Verás… mi padrino… viene para acá.

—¿Él es…?

—Un hombre lobo, sí.

Sasuke pareció pensarse lo que iba a decir antes de hablar.

—¿Y por qué viene para acá?

—A decir verdad no lo sé, Sasuke, pero parecía muy preocupado. Algo malo debe haber ocurrido.

—¿No será que él ya sabe que soy un vampiro? —sonrisa ladeada.

—No veo qué te hace tanta gracia, teme—se quejó el rubio, mirándolo con desconfianza—; pero no, no lo sabe.

—Hmpf.

El de ojos azules suspiró resignado. Justo cuando empezaba a alegrarse del que el bastardo estuviera tan comunicativo.

—Volvemos a los monosílabos—murmuró. Sasuke no le hizo caso.

—Tal vez deberías volver a tu casa, dobe—propuso.

—¿Tanto deseas librarte de mí? —lo picó Naruto.

La sorpresa cruzó un momento por los ojos ónice del joven vampiro.

—No digas tonterías—habló casi sin pensar e, inmediatamente después, se arrepintió.

El lobo soltó una risita comprensiva y Sasuke se puso de pie y empezó a caminar con aire desinteresado por la habitación.

—No hay nada de comer aquí—dijo, como sin querer.

—Oh, tranquilo, saldría a cazar si realmente tuviera hambre.

El moreno detuvo su caminata y lo miró serio, intentó que su voz sonara despreocupada:

—No hablarás en serio…

—Claro que sí.

Intentando reprimir un gesto de asco, Sasuke habló de nuevo:

—Pero, ya sabes… cazar como matar animalejos y… ¿comértelos?

—Ajá.

—¿Sólo así? ¿No los cocinas o algo similar?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? En serio.

—Es…—Sasuke no entendía cómo podía hablar con tanta calma, incluso le resultaba incómodo mantener aquélla conversación—es asqueroso…—masculló al fin.

Uzumaki se puso en pie, se acercó y lo miró muy serio.

—Y cometer asesinatos… eso no es asqueroso, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué hablas? —evadió, pero claro que sabía de qué hablaba.

La mirada azul se clavó en la suya, desafiante, y Sasuke no pudo más que mirar a otro lado con incomodidad. Para romper un poco la tensión, caminó fuera del cuarto. Naruto suspiró.

Sasuke se dirigió a la mesita de la sala y encendió la pequeña lámpara que seguía sobre ella desde sus sesiones de estudio; única fuente de luz dentro de la pequeña cabaña. Luego fue a sentarse sobre un sillón individual de color azul y se quedó mirando en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Cuándo llegará tu padrino? —inquirió.

—Está llegando—explicó Naruto, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto.

Efectivamente, después de un par de minutos, se escucharon las pisadas del enorme lobo blanco rondando la cabaña.

—Jiraiya-sensei—llamó Naruto, abriendo la puerta—por aquí.

Sasuke esperaba ver al lobo; pero, en cambio, un hombre de largo y abundante pelo blanco y mirada huraña hizo aparición frente al marco de la puerta.

—Pase—invitó el vampiro.

Pese a que el Uchiha no había sido el _señor cortesía_ precisamente, a Naruto le pareció inapropiadamente grosera la mirada que le lanzó su padrino.

Fueron fracciones de segundo. Un gruñido, un salto, una mirada aterrorizada, un grito y dos enormes cuerpos peludos chocando contra la mesa, reduciéndola a astillas. La lámpara cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Tres pares de ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Naruto? —rugió el lobo blanco de abundante melena leónica.

Un gruñido áspero salió del hocico del lobo naranja. Aún no era capaz de hablar. Arrugó el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza, fastidiado. Luego, ante la atónita mirada de Jiraiya, fue a pararse frente a Sasuke. Éste no había querido transformarse, pero sí cambió sus ojos por los de color escarlata para poder ver en la oscuridad. El dobe lo estaba ¿protegiendo? Por su mente cruzó la idea de que eso era ridículo y que podía cuidarse solo; sin embargo, su corazón volvió a punzar dolorosamente y no pudo más que doblarse y soltar un gemido ahogado.

—Naruto…—jadeó.

Preocupado, el lobo más joven se volteó hacia él y lo empujó suavemente con el hocico. Luego le lanzó una desesperada mirada interrogatoria a su padrino.

—Tiene que ser broma—bufó enojado el lobo blanco.

Naruto volvió a abrir sus fauces e intentó preguntar, pero lo único que salió fue un gemido ronco, similar a una áspera tos perruna. Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza con molestia.

Lentamente, Jiraiya recuperó su forma humana. Naruto lo miró con envidia: era un verdadero fastidio que cuando su padrino se transformaba no necesitara sacarse la ropa, ¿cómo lo hacía? Esperaba que algún día le revelara ese secreto. Todo sería tan fácil…

—¿Un vampiro enfermo? —se mofó entonces el sennin.

—Para nada—gruñó Sasuke.

—Llévate una mano al pecho, niño tonto—lo reprendió Jiraiya.

Pese a sus grandes demostraciones de orgullo, el vampiro obedeció y entonces lo sintió: su corazón palpitó. Una vez y con gran debilidad, pero lo hizo. Shockeado, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y presionó la mano con más fuerza contra su pecho. Pasados unos segundos, la endeble contracción se repitió.

Naruto deseaba poder hacerse humano otra vez y preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, pero no veía su ropa por ninguna parte y se le antojaba demasiado embarazoso el aparecer desnudo frente a Sasuke… «¿Por qué?» se preguntó, reflexionando, pero no fue capaz (o no quiso serlo) de darle respuesta a esa interrogante.

—Tonto—se burló Jiraiya—¿buscas tu ropa? La llevas puesta.

Sasuke, que no salía de su estupefacción, ni siquiera los escuchaba. Se hallaba perdido entre sus pensamientos.

Naruto dio un vistazo a su cuerpo canino y luego miró a Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido, gruñendo. El sennin se rió, entretenido.

—Vamos, vuélvete humano—invitó.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, mirando a Sasuke de reojo. El maestro no pudo dejar de notarlo e intensificó su risa.

—Esto es tan divertido, ¡pareces una colegiala! ¡Jajaja!

El lobo naranja dejó salir un quejido, a medio camino entre ladrido y rugido.

—Nah, sólo hazme caso, ¿cuándo te he fallado?

Incapaz de refutar eso (porque no podía hablar, no por falta de argumentos), Naruto se concentró en revertir lentamente la transformación. Muy lentamente, para poder frenar el proceso en caso de quedar expuesto a una situación vergonzosa.

De reojo, Sasuke vio cómo la figura cuadrúpeda se erguía sobre las patas traseras y su esqueleto lentamente se acomodaba a la nueva postura. La cola empezó a encogerse y el cráneo se retrajo suavemente; conforme el pelo se acortaba, por una fracción de segundo fue distinguible la bien proporcionada contextura del cuerpo del licántropo adolescente en todo su esplendor y, aun doblegado por el dolor en su pecho, el vampiro no pudo más que sentirse ligeramente (o eso repitió en su mente) impresionado por la lozana perfección adónica del rubio.

Para sorpresa y agrado de Naruto, en el momento en que el pelo desaparecía casi completamente, la ropa se hacía visible, intacta, como siempre hubiera estado ahí.

—¿Pero cómo…?—preguntó maravillado a su maestro.

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.

—No me lo puedo explicar, pero he descubierto que nunca intentaste transformarte estando vestido.

El Uzumaki volteó la cara, haciendo una pequeña mueca infantil.

—Nadie nunca me lo dijo y yo creí…

—Todos pasamos por eso—lo consoló su padrino.

Naruto asintió. Sasuke, por su parte, empezaba a recuperar el aliento.

—Sí, sí, qué interesante—terció con molestia—pero ¿alguien podría de una buena vez decirme qué diablos pasa conmigo?

—Sí—apoyó Naruto—, ¿sabes qué tiene Sasuke, ero-sennin?

—Hmmm…—meditó Jiraiya, mientras paseaba un poco por la habitación—creo que lo sé, pero él—señaló al vampiro—no querrá saberlo…

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no querría?

—Porque, a juzgar por tu carácter, yo diría que no te haría lo que llamamos 'gracia'.

—¿Y a quién le importa si tiene gracia o no? —Sasuke empezaba a sentir la necesidad de saltar sobre el anciano peliblanco ese que lo estaba desesperando. Naruto pareció darse cuenta, pues interrumpió la _amena_ charla:

—¿A qué vino exactamente, Jiraiya-sensei? ¿A intentar matar a Sasuke? —aunque no sonaba convencido de eso último.

—Je—rió el Uchiha por lo bajo—, los vampiros no podemos morir.

—Oh, sí que pueden, murciélago insolente—explicó el adulto con tranquilidad, pero luego mudó el semblante a uno muy serio y dijo, dirigiéndose a Naruto—: estaba en las afueras del País del Fuego, cuando dos vampiros adultos pasaron volando. No creo que me hayan visto (no pareció que así fuera), pero volaban en esta dirección y tuve miedo de que vinieran por…—se interrumpió al recordar la presencia de Sasuke—bueno, tú sabes… Así que decidí venir a acompañarte por si necesitaras ayuda.

—Dos vampiros…—murmuró el rubio, algo aturdido.

—¿Habla del amuleto? —inquirió Sasuke con suficiencia.

Jiraiya se sorprendió, pero no dio indicios de que así fuera.

—Pues, sí.

—Ero-sennin—inquirió Naruto de repente.

—¿Ah? —el sennin volteó hacia él.

—¿Por qué desistió tan fácilmente de atacar a Sasuke? Usted generalmente es más desconfiado.

Jiraiya le dedicó una mirada cargada de burla al joven vampiro.

—Podemos confiar en él—dijo simplemente. El rubio alzó una ceja, pero su padrino lo ignoró adrede.

Sasuke estaba furioso de que a ese viejo no le diera la gana decir lo que sabía.

—Se cree muy listo—siseó—, pero hay un par de cosas que debería saber…

El sennin lo miró con intriga.

—¿Y cuáles serán esas cosas, niño?

—La primera—arrastró suavemente el vampiro, conteniendo su ira—es que si dos vampiros adultos pasaron cerca suyo y no lo atacaron fue porque no quisieron: podemos ver cualquier cosa con sangre caliente en un radio de varios kilómetros.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la cara, pensativo.

—¿Cuál es la segunda? —preguntó.

—La segunda es que seguramente se trataba de mi hermano y mi cuñado.

-X-/-X-

_**N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.**_

_**Por fin tuve algo de tiempo para actualizar este fic. La próxima actualización no tardará tanto y espero pronto poder subir algo para "Sobre Naruto, los Uchiha y el desorden de por medio".  
><strong>_

_***El Corazón Delator es un cuento (increíblemente bueno) de Edgar Allan Poe. Jaja, se me ocurrió ponerle así al capítulo, pero no puedo revelar la relación entre ambos sin spoilear, así que… en el próximo cap. lo sabrán.**_

_**¡Ja ne!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Reunión familiar.**

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Sasuke? —inquirió Naruto.

—Los vampiros no suelen 'trabajar en equipo'—terció—. Es muy posible que sean ellos.

En realidad no estaba (no podía estar) seguro, pero le parecía poco probable que se tratara de otros.

—Entonces… ¿crees que… deberíamos salir a buscarlos?

Asintió, decidido.

—Alto ahí, enanos—se quejó Jiraiya.

—¿Eh? —Naruto miró, confundido, a su padrino—¿Qué pasa?

—Una cosa es que yo diga que podemos confiar en el pequeño murciélago amigo tuyo este—señaló a Sasuke, que frunció furiosamente el entrecejo—. Otra muy diferente es salir a encontrarse con dos vampiros adultos confiando en su palabra…

El Uchiha compuso una mueca de suficiencia.

—No le pedí que me creyera—siseó.

—¿No es lo mismo confiar en él que en su palabra? —el rubio seguía sin comprender.

—Verás—Jiraiya se miró distraídamente las uñas, con aire experto—, él no podría hacerte daño aunque quisiera, y me gustaría que intentara atacarme a mí…

Sasuke perdió la paciencia.

—¡Es suficiente! —rugió, poniéndose de pie—: ¡Estoy harto de sus jueguecitos de sabelotodo! Si no quiere decir nada, ¡entonces sólo lárguese y déjenos en paz! —le dedicó su mirada asesina más amenazante al viejo sennin*.

—Hagan lo que les dé la gana—respondió Jiraiya seriamente, pero luego—se dirigió a Naruto—no vengas a llorarme nada…

—¡Gracias, ero-sennin! —el joven licántropo se abalanzó sobre su padrino y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sasuke no entendía nada.

—Ya, ya, niño, suéltame y vete a jugar con tu amiguito…—Jiraiya parecía abochornado.

—Sí.

—Si tienen problemas, sólo usa el rinnegan y dímelo mentalmente.

—¿Quéeeee?

—Era broma, era broma—rió el viejo—aúlla solamente, jejeje…

—Ok, ¡vámonos, Sasuke! —feliz de la vida y cogiendo del brazo a un confuso Sasuke, Naruto se apresuró a salir de la cabaña.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —se quejó el de pelo negro, una vez estuvieron afuera.

—Ero-sennin se preocupa por mí, sólo eso—compuso una radiante sonrisa.

—Ya, claro—dijo, sin mucho convencimiento.

—¿Nos vamos? —Naruto preguntó, entusiasmado.

—Aún no.

—¿Eh?

Sasuke se miró, aún llevaba el uniforme del instituto.

—Si me transformo usando esto lo echaré a perder; además, no voy a dejar a ese viejo demente solo en mi casa.

—Te espero aquí, entonces. El olor dentro de tu casa me marea.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Volvió a entrar en la cabaña y se encontró a Jiraiya sentado sobre el sillón que él ocupaba minutos antes.

—Tendré que pedirle que salga de mi casa—dijo, lo más educadamente que pudo.

—Sí, claro, saldré en cuanto lo hagas tú. Hay algo que quiero decirte ahora que Naruto no puede escucharnos.

—Hable, estaré en mi habitación, pero lo escucharé.

El sennin asintió. Sasuke se dirigió entonces, como dijo, a su habitación. Dejó la puerta abierta para escuchar mejor y abrió el armario, buscando algo ligero para ponerse que no se fuera a romper al hacer movimientos bruscos. Encontró un buzo gris, holgado, con un cordel a la cadera para ajustarlo. Lo sacó y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa del uniforme.

—_Cuando un vampiro_—le llegó, atenuada, la voz de Jiraiya desde la habitación contigua—_es creado, muere; como estoy seguro de que ya sabes. Pero_—hizo una pequeña pausa—_, puede volverse mortal otra vez, sin dejar de ser vampiro…_

Sasuke interrumpió entonces su labor y se quedó de piedra, no se sentía capaz de preguntar…

Jiraiya continuó:

—_Cuando uno de los tuyos se enamora, se vuelve mortal. Al principio es muy doloroso 'volver a la vida', ya luego te acostumbrarás… no vas a perder tus habilidades ni nada parecido, después de todo. La única diferencia es que ahora podrías morir._

El joven Uchiha no podía creerlo, ¿eso quería decir que… su corazón latía porque…? No. Se negaba a creerlo. Él no estaba enamorado, por favor… esas tonterías son para la gente común. Él era Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Él no podía estar enamorado…

—_Y la otra cosa que debes saber es que si la persona que amas muere, tú también morirás._

¿Qué? Imposible. Él no iba a morir. No lo permitiría… Si realmente se había enamorado, protegería a esa persona sin importar qué…, pero 'esa persona'… ¿quién era?

—_Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora… trata bien a Naruto. Adiós._

Tratar bien a Naruto…

…

…

¿¡QUÉEEEE!?

No. No, no, no, no, no… Eso no podía ser. El dobe ni siquiera le gustaba. No podía ser que se hubiera enamorado de él sin darse cuenta siquiera…

—¿Sasuke?

—¡Ahhhhhhhh!

—Oh, ehm…—Naruto se congeló en el marco de la puerta al oír el grito de su amigo.

—¡Sal de aquí, dobe! —se quejó, muy alterado, el azabache.

—C-c-claro, claro…—afectado y sorprendido, el rubio se dio la vuelta y salió la de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

A toda prisa, Sasuke se despojó completamente de sus ropas y se puso únicamente el buzo gris que encontró antes. Abandonó su anterior idea de dejar su uniforme colgando para que no se arrugara y se echó un vistazo en un amplio espejo que había en la pared. Cualquiera que lo conociera o simplemente que lo viera de vez en cuando, se daría cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con el usualmente estoico Uchiha. Sus ojos negros, otrora tan inexpresivos, estaban bastante más abiertos de lo habitual. Y los músculos de su cara se veían tensos.

—Demonios del infierno—masculló—. Si ese estúpido de Naruto me ve así, hará millones de preguntas. Lo mejor es que me calme, respire profundo y finja que todo está bien.

—_¿Sasuke? ¿Todo está bien?_ —le llegó la voz de Naruto desde el otro lado de la pared.

«Mierda»—¿De qué hablas, usuratonkachi? —inquirió, tan seguro como pudo.

—_No sé, es que estás murmurando cosas raras._

«Maldita sea…» pensó el pelinegro, ahora sí aterrorizado.

—_¿Puedo entrar?_

Inhalando profundamente para relajarse y procurando manipular su tono de voz para que no le traicionara, dijo:

—Pasa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, desquiciando al pobre Sasuke. Finalmente Naruto se asomó y se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.

«Mierda» se dijo nuevamente el vampiro «debí saber que lo notaría, Naruto no es tan tonto después de todo…».

El licántropo permaneció en su posición, con una mano aún en el pomo de la puerta y cara de sorpresa. Sasuke empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Fue levemente consciente de que debería hacer algún comentario que despistara al dobe o todo se haría demasiado evidente y el rubio empezaría a bombardearlo con un sinfín de preguntas incómodas que él no sabría contestar. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca -aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de qué iba a decir-, cuando vio cómo la mirada del dobe recorría descaradamente su torso desnudo, con una avidez que él nunca antes atisbó en esos ojos de cristal.

Si la situación había sido incómoda hasta hace unos momentos, ahora era una auténtica pesadilla. La forma en que Naruto lo miraba hizo que su nuevamente vivo corazón empezara a palpitar cada vez más rápido y acompasado.

«No. No. Esto no está bien…» repetía su cabeza, pero a Naruto se le ocurrió tragar saliva pesadamente y echarlo todo a perder. El corazón de Sasuke ahora sí se desbocó, apenas sí se dio cuenta de que aún sentía leves punzadas en donde el vital músculo tenía su ubicación. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, trayéndole el recuerdo de la exquisita contextura que se escondía bajo esa ropa, vista apenas unos minutos atrás cuando Naruto efectuaba su metamorfosis, y sintió el súbito deseo de saltarle encima e hincarle los colmillos… La garganta le ardió y, sin poderlo evitar, sus irises se tornaron color de fuego.

—Naruto…—gruñó apenas.

Los ahora tan finos sentidos de Naruto podían percibirlo todo: el retumbar desacompasado de ambos corazones palpitando aceleradamente, su propia irregular respiración, el embriagante aroma de Sasuke llamándolo como canción de sirena; su cuerpo semidesnudo, tan perfecto y marmóreo. Y ahora, aquélla forma amenazante y ronca de llamarlo por su nombre, estaba disparando todo lo que desde hace unos minutos venía sintiendo. Un escalofrío le hizo ladear, hambriento, la cabeza. Todas sus hormonas conspirando en contra de la integridad de aquél hermoso vampiro en frente suyo…

—Tenemos… que salir de aquí…—murmuró, volteando la cara en otra dirección.

—Sí… sí… hay… hay que salir de aquí…—concordó Sasuke, tratando de despejarse.

Sin mirarse siquiera, ambos muchachos abandonaron la habitación y luego salieron de la cabaña. De espaldas a Naruto, Sasuke efectuó rápidamente su transformación en la negra figura alada de vampiro.

—_Listo_—dijo, dándose la vuelta.

Naruto asintió, pero no hizo ningún ademán de empezar a caminar.

—_¿Pasa algo?_

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—_¿Eh?_

—¿Tienes alguna forma de rastrear a otros como tú o algo así?

Sasuke se pateó mentalmente, ¿dónde rayos tenía la cabeza?

—Parece que no—observó Naruto.

—…

—Bueno, ustedes apestan, ¿sabes? No deben ser muy difíciles de ubicar. Hmmm…—se llevó una mano al mentón—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Ven, ya sé a dónde podemos ir.

—_Si tuvieras el agrado de explicarme, dobe…_

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! —Sasuke estuvo a punto de retroceder un paso ante la ferocidad del rubio.

—_¿Qué demonios…?_

—Sólo…—el joven lobo se pasó una mano por la cara con evidente frustración—. Sólo sígueme, ¿quieres? Me voy a transformar, así que no podré hablarte, pero quédate cerca, ¿ok?

—_¿Está todo bien?_

—Ah, yo qué sé…—ignorando la desconcertada mueca del Uchiha, Naruto dio un salto hacia el frente y cayó completamente transformado. Le dirigió una rápida mirada de soslayo y empezó a correr.

Sin tener más remedio, pero aún contrariado, Sasuke batió las alas y se elevó por sobre los árboles. Gracias a su capacidad óptica, era capaz de seguir fácilmente los movimientos de la mancha naranja bajo el follaje.

-X-

El viento dándole de lleno en la cara, ¡qué sensación! ¿Hace cuánto no salía a volar por el mero placer de despejarse? «Ah, qué maravilla» pensó «por fin puedo alejarme de todo y de todos para pensar un poco las cosas. ¿Serán aquéllos vampiros que mencionó el viejo mi aniki y Shisui? ¿Qué pasará si lo son?... o peor aún, ¿qué pasará si no lo son?».

Orochimaru era un vampiro, después de todo. ¿Qué tal si la víbora esa tenía un compañero igual a él y habían decidido venir a arrebatarle el amuleto a Naruto? Él no permitiría que nada malo le pasara al dobe… ¿que por qué? Pues porque era su responsabilidad que Orochimaru se enterara de lo del amuleto. «Además» se dijo «¿qué tal si resulta ser cierto y sin darme cuenta me enamoré de Naruto? No podría permitir que muriera…». Se llevó una mano a la cara con frustración. «A ver, pensemos en eso…». La verdad era que a Sasuke nunca le había llamado la atención alguien (ni de su mismo sexo ni del opuesto), entonces ¿cómo podría saber si Naruto le gustaba? Lo mejor -decidió- sería hacer una pequeña _investigación_ con fines esclarecedores para ver qué era lo que supuestamente sentía por el animado rubio. Aunque, hablando de 'ánimos' y 'Naruto', hace unos momentos se veía bastante alterado… ¿qué le estaría pasando? En fin, él no iba a ir a rogarle nada ni ofrecerle consejo. No era su estilo…

-X-

La mente de Naruto le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Ya había estado a punto de impactarse con objetos que usualmente no le causarían problemas, dos veces. ¿Pero en qué pensaba? No debería darle tanta importancia a lo que dijo Jiraiya.

Los árboles, ramas, rocas y troncos pasaban a su lado y desaparecían a gran velocidad, pero le eran tan distantes, como si viera una película en cámara rápida. Lo único de lo que era realmente consciente era del rítmico palpitar de su corazón y el nudo que formaban pensamientos y sentimientos dentro de su cabeza.

«¿Estás enamorado, Sasuke?» se preguntó, distraído, mirando de reojo la figura negra que se asomaba a veces entre las hojas de los árboles «¿De quién…?». Y otra vez esas horribles sensaciones: tristeza, derrota, impotencia… y esa horrenda opresión en el pecho. Dolor.

¿Hace cuánto que Sasuke significaba tanto para él? Llevaban apenas unas pocas semanas de conocerse. Incluso, al principio, Naruto podía apreciar que el moreno se dirigía a él usando un tono meloso, distinto al que usaba generalmente (aunque era difícil de decir, ya que Sasuke no era muy hablantín); pero, este tono que usaba, lejos de conmoverlo de alguna manera o hacerle sentir que Sasuke lo consideraba especial, le daba algo de miedo… le daba la impresión de que era falso, como si el vampiro intentara seducirlo, manipularlo…

«¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mi, Sasuke?», ¿matarlo, tal vez? ¿Qué tal si todo eso era una intrincada trampa y en realidad él estaba ayudando al vampiro a llevarlo hacia alguna emboscada? No importaba lo que hubiera dicho Jiraiya, él aún no podía confiar plenamente en Sasuke.

Pero ahí estaban esos sentimientos… los otros, los luminosos. Los que se alimentaban de las sonrisas ladeadas que Sasuke le dedicaba cuando hacía algo bien, mismos que le habían traicionado minutos atrás cuando su enemigo de muerte y recién descubierto amigo se le presentara tan deseable… el solo recuerdo le erizó los pelos de la nuca, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Desde cuándo?

«Je» rió irónico para sí «quién iba a decir que un hombre podía sacar ese lado bestial (que ero-sennin tanto menciona) de mí…, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con que Sasuke sea un vampiro? Tal vez sí… y tal vez no…». De pronto recordó que él no había sido el único en conmocionarse con el fenómeno y sonrió. «Conociendo a Sasuke, estará muy confundido…, pero ¿qué digo? Hace sólo unas semanas que sé de él, ¿cómo se me ocurre pensar que lo conozco?».

-X-

¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? Ahora que lo pensaba… Se había puesto nervioso y agitado ante la hambrienta mirada de Naruto sólo unos minutos atrás. Por amor a Dios, ¡él no era tan inocente! Sabía a lo que se debía, pero… que el rubio lo hubiera provocado así, que lo hiciera sentir así…

De repente, una especie de ladrido áspero lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y volver su atención hacia Naruto. Una vez que el lobo estuvo seguro de que lo miraba, detuvo su carrera y se sentó sobre las patas traseras.

—_¿Qué rayos pasa, Naruto?_

Un bufido fastidiado por parte del cánido le recordó su imposibilidad oral. Resignado, descendió en una ágil danza a través de ramas, hojas y troncos hasta terminar colgándose de cabeza, quedando su cara a la misma altura que la del animal, pero aproximadamente a un metro de distancia.

—_¿Y bien?_

Naruto soltó aire de repente, sacudiendo la cabeza como si hubiera estornudado. Sasuke sonrió. Se veía tan tierno… «Pero, ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?» se recriminó con molestia, restableciendo su semblante serio e interrogante.

Las fosas nasales del lobo se dilataron y contrajeron varias veces, mientras levantaba la cabeza para olfatear. Volviendo su atención hacia Sasuke, abrió el hocico y dejó salir un quejido seco. Frunció la frente. Eso de no poder hablar era una molestia, mejor intentar otra cosa… Recordaba que varios años atrás, cuando aún vivía en el Valle Oculto, Jiraiya le mencionó que controlar bien la metamorfosis era vital y que algunos lobos llegaban a explotarla al punto de hacer un cambio parcial. Se preguntó si él podría…

—_Naruto, yo…_

«¿Eh?». Sasuke le estaba hablando, pero, ¿por qué parecía tan abochornado? Se veía divertido: estando de cabeza, con el pelo colgando en largos mechones azulados y esa mueca evasiva e infantil… Dejó salir un gemido perruno y le hizo un gesto con el hocico para animarlo a continuar.

—_Verás, lo que pasó antes… yo…_

El lobo ladeó la cabeza. «No creí que hablaríamos de eso… al menos no tan pronto».

—_Quería dejarte en claro que no sé lo que fue. Solamente hagamos como que no pasó, ¿de acuerdo?_

«Oh, vaya, no sabía que los lobos también pudieran sentir en el estómago el hueco frío del desamor», pensó tristemente. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke lo miraba, expectante, y, muy a su pesar, asintió lentamente.

—_Bien, ¿por qué te detuviste?_

Había pensado en intentar una transformación parcial y decirle a Sasuke que se quedara a su lado para que le explicara algunas cosas sobre su hermano y cuñado, pero era en realidad un subterfugio. Lo que realmente quería era estar con él, pero ahora… «Sasuke de verdad está enamorado… ¿cómo es que se llamaba la chica que mencionó? ¿Karen**? Imagino que debe ser de ella…».

—_Mira, no sé a dónde estabas llevándome, pero si no tienes nada qué decir, podemos seguir, ¿no crees? Estoy un poco impaciente y debo confesar que incluso tengo algo de nervios…_

Nuevamente, el lobo naranja asintió cabizbajo. Le tomó un momento regresar su mente al mundo real e identificar dónde estaba. Puso rumbo al Cerro Kuroki y empezó a correr sin mucho entusiasmo.

«¿Qué debo hacer para que me digas qué está pasándote, Naruto?» se dijo el vampiro, viéndolo alejarse. «Esperemos que no haya ningún inconveniente en dejarlo para después» resolvió, y se descolgó ágilmente para salir volando.

-X-

«Debería alejarme de Sasuke, estar con él sólo me lastimará,» se decía el rubio «pero… yo… no quiero…». Para desahogar su fracaso amoroso, decidió poner más empeño en su carrera. Se concentró en los músculos de sus patas y fue moviéndose cada vez más rápido, inyectándoles más potencia, más fuerza. Progresivamente, cada vez era mayor su velocidad. Sus garras dejaban surcos en la tierra donde pisaba debido al impacto de las zancadas y resultaba humanamente imposible seguir el movimiento de sus patas o incluso el suyo propio a través del bosque. La hojarasca del suelo, los arbustos y los árboles jóvenes se estremecían a su paso, ¡qué alucinante! Amaba tanto correr…

—_¡Eh, dobe!_ —oyó gritar a Sasuke, y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar la cara que debía estar haciendo. Se concentró en mantener o incluso, de ser posible, incrementar su velocidad mientras estrechaba los ojos para enfocar bien sus obstáculos y no tropezar con ninguno.

«Ese idiota…» rezongó mentalmente el vampiro mientras aleteaba para no quedarse muy atrás, «¿desde cuándo se volvió tan veloz? Já, no importa, yo le mostraré…». Echando mano de la aerodinámica natural de su figura, Sasuke pegó los brazos al cuerpo y encogió las alas para aumentar su velocidad. Tan concentrado estaba en burlar la fricción del aire, que cuando miró hacia abajo en busca de Naruto no lo vio. «¿Puede ser que tomara otra dirección sin que yo lo notara?» se preguntó pensativo. Inconscientemente redujo la velocidad. «O acaso, ¿los otros vampiros…?» se le hizo un nudo en el vientre y, horrorizado, miró hacia atrás al sentir que algo iba a chocar contra él. Un enorme lobo de cobrizo pelaje, con las garras de frente y la lengua afuera se dirigía hacia él y ya no había posibilidad de esquivarlo. Abriendo los ojos con desmesura y gritando como procuraba nunca hacer, Sasuke recibió el golpe de la enorme masa peluda e, inexorablemente ambos empezaron a caer.

—¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEE! —rugió Naruto, aferrándose al otro como si la vida le valiera en ello (y, según él, así era) —¡Nos vamos a matar si no vuelas! ¡Ahora!

—_¿¡Pero qué demonios, dobe!?_ —Sasuke estaba furioso.

—¡Vuela!

—_¡Suéltame imbécil!_ —se quejó el moreno, forcejeando por zafarse del agarre del cánido.

—¡AHHHHHH, NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡VUEEEELAAAAAA! —la desesperación de Naruto aumentaba conforme el suelo se hacía más y más cercano. Ya estaban cerca de dar contra las ramas de los árboles. Notándolo, Sasuke intentó extender sus alas, pero Naruto, en su descontrol por sostenerse, tenía prensada la derecha; por lo tanto, lo que logró con su intento por estabilizarlos, fue hacer que ambos empezaran a dar vueltas fuera de control. El impacto era inminente, nada más quedaba apretar los ojos y esperarlo. O al menos eso hizo Sasuke. Naruto no dejaba de vociferar como demente, mientras miraba los árboles con ojos desorbitados.

Repentinamente, algo que no alcanzaron a ver, chocó contra ellos desde la izquierda. Los (ahora tres) cuerpos se arrastraron pesadamente sobre las copas de algunos árboles durante los instantes que tardó el recién llegado en asir a ambos amigos, extender las alas y batirlas con fuerza para levantarlos en el aire.

Lleno de raspones y magulladuras, sorprendido hasta más allá de lo descriptible y con el corazón latiendo sin control, Naruto volvió su mirada hacia el ser que los había 'rescatado', aunque en realidad no era necesario. Por el olor lo supo segundos antes de que los tocara: un vampiro.

—_Vaya, vaya, debo admitir que esto es algo que nunca había visto…_—apuntó, sonriendo.

—_¿Quién demo…?_—empezó Sasuke, pero se calló al ver el rostro del otro—, _¿Shi… Shisui?_

—_¿Eh? ¿Te conozco?_

Pero el menor de los Uchiha no supo qué decir. Estaba pasmado, congelado, ni siquiera notaba que seguía fuertemente abrazado al lobo naranja.

—¡Gracias! —expresó éste con los ojos llorosos—¡nos salvaste la vida!

Shisui soltó una jovial carcajada.

—_¿De pronto hablas?_ —le reprochó Sasuke, saliendo de su repentino mutismo.

—¿Eh? —ladeó la cabeza—, ¡Oh, mira, es cierto! ¡Mira, Shisui, puedo hablar!

—_Debería dejarte caer por ser tan imbécil, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?_ —continuó el Uchiha.

El licántropo bajó las orejas y desvió la mirada, apenado.

—No creí que esto pasaría—confesó.

—_Oigan, oigan, sigo aquí_—recordó el otro vampiro—_. Y a cambio de mi valeroso servicio, me gustaría que me dijeran cómo saben quién soy._

Sasuke abrió la boca, pensando en qué decir. Itachi no sabía de su transformación, después de todo, y tal vez era mala idea que se enterara…

—Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y él es mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha—se adelantó el rubio—. Tú debes ser el novio del hermano de Sasuke, ¿no?

Shisui se detuvo, componiendo una cara de total estupor y, sin previo aviso, empezó a descender suavemente.

—Después de todo sí llegamos al Cerro Kuroki—observó en voz baja el lobo al ver el lugar.

Sasuke estaba pensando en sacarle las tripas y obligarlo a volvérselas a tragar.

Cuando faltaban unos veinte metros para tocar el suelo, Shisui los soltó. Ambos muchachos se las arreglaron para separarse y aterrizar con todo el porte que les permitía su especie. Naruto miró con curiosidad al recién llegado vampiro, preguntándose interiormente por qué le inspiraba tanta confianza. Sasuke, por su parte, miraba receloso a su cuñado mientras se acercaba disimuladamente al hombre lobo.

—_¿Dónde está Itachi?_ —exigió saber.

Shisui lo examinó de pies a cabeza, pensativo, mientras se posaba en el suelo frente a ambos amigos.

—_No estará feliz de verte. No así_—apostilló.

—_Eso ya lo sé_—respondió el Uchiha, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz con resignación.

—_No tienes idea de lo que está pasando en el País de la Bruma, ¿verdad? Tu hermano y yo estuvimos muy preocupados por ti._

—_Esa nunca fue mi intención._

—_Veo que hiciste un peculiar amigo, ¿eh?_ —comentó el mayor, mirando a Naruto con una media sonrisa.

«Yo creyendo que Sasuke era raro» pensó Naruto «y mira nada más cómo cambia de tema éste…, pero me agrada, parece confiable».

—_Hn_—se limitó a decir el joven vampiro. Naruto le dedicó una rencorosa mirada.

—No le haga caso al teme—dijo tranquilamente, volviéndose hacia Shisui—: es amargado por naturaleza.

—_Jeje, al menos Itachi es más cordial_—asintió. A Sasuke se le activó un tic en el párpado inferior derecho. Recién se conocían y ya lo criticaban sin ningún reparo y enfrente de él.

—Oiga, quiero preguntarle algo ahora que Sasuke no se atreve a atacarme—mirada asesina por parte del aludido. Ligera carcajada del interlocutor.

—_Dime._

—¿Usted y el hermano de Sasuke son gays?

—_¡Usuratonkachi!_ —Sasuke iba a saltar sobre Naruto y arrancarle esas largas orejas de un zarpazo; pero, en centésimas de segundo, Shisui apareció a la par suya y le puso la mano en el hombro, impidiéndoselo.

—_A decir verdad, sí_—explicó sin ningún indicio de molestia.

—Ya veo—Naruto miró el suelo con detenimiento, evitando la gélida mirada de su compañero, que nada bueno le auguraba.

—_Oye, Sasuke_—lo distrajo su cuñado—_, sé dónde está Itachi, ahora que recuerdo me lo preguntaste, ¿por qué no vamos a buscarlo?_

—_Me parece bien._

—_Dijiste ser Uzumaki, ¿verdad? ¿Te molestaría acompañarnos? Quisiera discutir algo contigo_—invitó, dirigiéndose al lobo.

—Si Sasuke no miente, me imagino de qué va—aseguró—. Está bien, ¿ustedes irán volando?

—_Sasuke puede ir volando si lo desea, yo caminaré un rato contigo para conversar con más calma_—le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿qué rayos hacía su cuñado sonriéndole con tanta familiaridad a su dobe?

—_Yo también caminaré_—dijo muy serio.

Naruto lo miró, sorprendido.

—¡Qué bien, Sasuke! —celebró.

—_No te hagas ilusiones, dobe._

Sonriendo con ternura, Shisui empezó la marcha.

—_Vengan, es por aquí._

-X-/-X-

*: en realidad, según la historia, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru son llamados _sannin_, pero (les agradecería si me corrigen cuando me equivoco) tengo entendido que sennin vendría siendo algo así como 'sabio', y ya que no pretendo meter la historia de Hanzō y los Tres Legendarios Sannin, lo dejé así por el apodo de Naruto. Esto sólo lo usaré con Jiraiya.

**: Naruto se refiere a Karin, pero (pese a que yo intento enfocar mi Naruto [y puede ir haciendo sus oraciones la que diga que no es mío xD, sólo bromeo…] más al estilo del manga, osea, con más cerebro…) todas conocemos sus despistes y tropezones. Ya luego habrá una situación muy cliché con respecto a la confusión de nombres.

**N/A: **_No me pregunten qué es esto. No lo sé. Hace varios días que quería actualizar porque tenía muchas ganas de leer un buen fic y no actualizan ninguno de los que yo sigo. _T_T _Así que me dije: "hey, tal vez hay lectoras por ahí deseando lo mismo que yo, regalémosles un nuevo capítulo" y, aunque mi inspiración se fue de paseo a Chile, aquí la tienen._

_Las quiero niñas, gracias por apoyarme *se seca lágrimas falsas con mucho dramatismo*, significa mucho para mí. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo porque (aunque tiene mucho diálogo, comedia de cuestionable valor y una escena con intento de yaoi que me hace dudar bastante), personalmente, disfruté mucho el escribirlo. _

_Quiero avisarles que debido a cambios en la estructuración del final, Garra y Colmillo no terminará muy pronto. Deben faltarle como seis capítulos, o algo así…_

_Para terminar, cualquier error: ustedes disculparán, estaba ansiosa por subir el nuevo cap. y no lo releí mucho…_

_**Respuestas a los review sin cuenta (los que sí, les respondo por PM):**_

**Chiidory: **(Cada párrafo mío responde a uno de los tuyos) _Ahora entiendo por qué las autoras que leo se pegan una palmada en la frente cuando alguien les deja un review largo. Querida (asumiré que eres niña, gomen si no), los comentarios largos son tan estimulantes para el proceso creativo como los vampiros para las historias de amor._

_Hmmm… no sé qué decirte, yo soy muy devoradora en cuanto a las lecturas que me gustan. Una noche dormí dos horas porque estaba desesperada por dejar mi review, xD pero gracias por hablar tan bien de mi historia *hincha el pecho con orgullo*_

_En parte la culpa es mía, porque fui muy novata y al principio subí los primeros nueve capítulos de un solo tirón, pero es lo más motivador que me han dicho sobre Garra y Colmillo jamás. Este hijo mío ahora se siente muuuuuy especial xD_

_Terminaré llorando si leo esto con frecuencia, ¿sabes? De verdad te lo agradezco, espero que otras lectoras me disfruten como tú. Hago lo mejor que puedo, motiva ver que es reconocido… Y, oh, menos mal que te han parecido agradables los rellenos. En parte me refiero a la relativamente frecuente intromisión (innecesaria) de los Taka. Lo hago por mi hermana, a ella le encantan y disfruta mucho cuando los incluyo en la narración. Y, debo confesar, a mí también me agradan… Y sí, todos los capítulos son importantes en la narración, algunos elementos dentro de ellos son los que considero prescindibles…_

_Mis criaturitas son una fusión de varias fuentes. Tanto de libros como televisión y hasta llegar a teñirse en gran medida por mis propios matices personales. No puedo darte fichas técnicas ni información subiéndolas acá porque quedaría mal y haría las veces de OVA. Si tienes el agrado, puedes buscarme en facebook como Raquel Chavarría Cruz (imagen de perfil: L, de Death Note) o puedes mandarme un mail a raquel17cr(arroba)gmail(puntocom) y con gusto escucharé tus peticiones y veré qué puedo hacer para complacerte. (Si alguna otra leyó esto y quiere contactarme, es bienvenida)._

_Madara, Danzō y Kakashi van a seguir saliendo más adelante. Sai también, pero no tiene mucho protagonismo. Nada más apareció para dar a entender que Naruto no es el único y que en sus tiempos de entrenamiento no estuvo solo. Puede que llegue a incluir nuevos personajes, pero sólo en caso de que la historia me lo requiera._

_Gracias a ti, niña, por dedicar tiempo a leer mi humilde historia. Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo._

**KeiSafeSadness: **_¡Oh! ¡Así que conoces a Poe! Un maestro, ¿a que sí? Si tuviste alguna duda sobre el intertexto, creo que en este capítulo te quedó satisfecho, ¿verdad? Un poquito menos cruento, pero Sasuke sí tuvo miedo xD_

_Me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto, de verdad, llena mi pequeño corazoncito fujoshi de escritora._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo y claro que Naruto defiende y se preocupa por su teme, ¡ambos se quieren mucho! Pero a veces fingen muy bien en la historia original… ¬¬_

_Gracias por tu review, ¡nos vemos a la próxima!_

**rukia: **_:O ¡no te ha costado nada descubrir lo que estaba pasando con el corazón de Sasuke! Jeje *se rasca detrás de la cabeza*, tampoco era el mayor misterio de la humanidad, pero me alegra que lo entendieras. Me alegra que estés disfrutando de la historia. Espero que disfrutaras de la actualización y ojalá nos veamos a la próxima, ¡me esforzaré para traértelo rapidito! xD_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX. La guarida de los vampiros.**

Sé que no hay forma en que pueda disculparme por mi alarmante demora en traer esta actualización, así que imaginen que un Naruto de ojitos brillantes, con lindas orejitas de zorro lo hace por mí.

-X-

—Tuve que esforzarme mucho para pasar esa prueba—explicaba Naruto—, pero al final no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Sasuke.

—_Es raro que ofrecieras tu ayuda a Naruto-kun_—observó Shisui, dirigiéndose al Uchiha—. _No me malentiendas: lo que pasa es que no sueles tener esa clase de gestos…_

—Hmmm—Naruto frunció la frente, pensativo—. Eso es cierto—confirmó—. De hecho, al principio fui yo quien le pidió que me ayudara y él se negó, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

La atención de ambos se fijó en Sasuke, que puso los ojos en blanco y resopló con fastidio.

«Sabía que venir caminando con ellos sería una mala idea» se dijo.

Estudió cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de contestar:

—_Pareces haber olvidado aquélla noche en que nos encontramos cuando fuimos a correr._

—Oh, sí, es cierto… la había olvidado…—reflexionó—, ¿eso influyó en algo?

—_Digamos que me caíste bien._

Shisui escuchaba con atención. Sonrió levemente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el menor de los vampiros, que se apresuró a cambiar el tono de la conversación.

—_Dijiste algo sobre el País de la Bruma, si no me equivoco…_

—_Hm, bueno, sí, pero preferiría que eso te lo explique Itachi._

Sasuke se quedó pensativo. Entonces el asunto debía ser realmente importante… algo que no se podía hablar a la ligera.

—He oído…—aventuró Naruto.

Sasuke y Shisui lo miraron.

—_¿Qué cosa? _—interrogó el segundo.

—Es que…—dudó. Eso que iba a decir parecía ser algo confidencial. Su tío Nagato y Jiraiya lo habían comentado durante su estadía en el Valle de la Luna y él escuchó por casualidad. Resolvió no dar muchos datos. Estaba hablando con dos ejemplares de los mayores enemigos naturales de su especie, después de todo—. Uno de los informantes del Alfa le dijo que había movimiento de… una organización peligrosa que hay allá.

—_Sí, eso es más o menos lo que está pasando_—confirmó Shisui.

Sasuke no dio mayores muestras de sentir interés en lo que ellos decían. Sabía poco del País de la Bruma: lo que le había comentado Kakashi solamente. Además, el lugar en cuestión estaba demasiado lejos como para preocuparse en exceso de lo que sucediera allá. Lo que fuera necesario saber, Itachi se lo diría seguramente.  
>En cambio, lo que sí le pareció muy interesante fue el hecho de que Naruto se refiriera a alguien como Alfa.<p>

—_Oye, bobo_—lo llamó.

Naruto se volteó hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué?

—_¿Tienes una manada?_

El rubio se quedó muy serio, como evaluándolo con la mirada.

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

—_Curiosidad_—respondió, sincero—. _Me surgió cuando mencionaste a un 'alfa'_.

Dudó unos instantes aún, pero luego resolvió que no debería haber ningún problema en hablar de ello.

—Es un poco diferente a una manada en términos de organización. Somos clanes familiares. La licantropía es genética. En general es más común que los varones la desarrollen, pero algunas chicas también lo hacen. Mi madre por ejemplo, fue una loba ejemplar.

Sasuke se sobresaltó casi imperceptiblemente al recordar lo que él sabía sobre la muerte de Kushina Uzumaki, así que se apresuró a continuar su interrogatorio.

—_¿Y para qué necesitan un alfa?_

—Bueno, en todas partes hay problemas de desorganización…—explicó, entretenido—. Además, los licántropos tenemos tendencia a dejarnos llevar por el instinto con facilidad. Es necesario que el lobo más fuerte y sabio ponga a raya las disputas, a los rebeldes y a los traidores.

—_¿Traidores?_ —inquirió de pronto Shisui.

—Ehmmm, sí, bueno… ha pasado: un lobo que no quiere seguir órdenes y abandona la manada. Pueden llegar a causar problemas, porque algunos tienen la intención de fundar una nueva bajo sus ideales.

Sasuke escuchó con atención.

—_¿Qué aspecto tiene tu alfa?_

—¿Eh? Lo siento, Sasuke, no creo que sea sensato revelar esa información.

Pero el más joven de los hermanos Uchiha no podía dejar de recordar el inmenso e imponente cánido de pelaje bruno que le hubo derribado varios días atrás. Se preguntaba si esa fuerza incalculable pertenecía al respetado alfa que mencionaba Naruto.

—_¿Es… negro?_ —aventuró, desviando la mirada con aire desentendido.

Naruto lo miró con recelo un par de segundos antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que pasaba. El lobo negro, el que era fruto del poder oculto del Clan Uzumaki; Sasuke le temía.

—Te parecerá loco—dijo, intentando que su voz sonara fresca y tranquilizadora—, pero es más bien azulado.

Lejos de sentirse más tranquilo, Sasuke frunció el ceño, carcomido por la duda, y bajó ligeramente la mirada.

—_¿Algo te molesta, Sasuke-kun?_ —quiso saber Shisui.

—_No es nada._

El rubio no supo cómo reaccionar y prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Una parte de él quería contarle a Sasuke lo que pasaba, pero otra le decía que era imprudente hacerlo. Luego recordó, como sin querer, que el joven vampiro se había enamorado de Karen y también él cayó en el silencio.

Caminaron durante un par de horas todavía, haciendo comentarios random sobre temas triviales. Cada vez iban internándose más y más en partes aparentemente vírgenes de aquél solitario bosque. Las copas de los árboles se volvían tupidas y espesas, dejando paso a muy poca o ninguna luz, haciendo que fuera difícil el cálculo de la hora.

—_Ya casi estamos_—anunció Shisui.

En esa zona los troncos de los árboles eran bajos, anchos y nudosos, y sus raíces sobresalían del suelo como grandes pitones retorcidas. Llegado cierto punto, era tan densa la concentración de aquéllos árboles, que para avanzar había que ir saltando sobre las raíces.

—_Hogar dulce hogar_—dijo el mayor.

Naruto tuvo que saltar hacia el frente una vez más para poder ver lo mismo que los otros dos.

De pronto, bajo uno de los árboles, se abría un boquete de aspecto profundo, semioculto por una espesa capa de musgos y líquenes que hacían las veces de cortina natural para la entrada.

—_Es un poco estrecho_—observó Sasuke.

—_Tendrás que disculpar, Naruto-kun_—expresó Shisui—, _usualmente Itachi y yo entramos volando, no lo había pensado antes._

—Me las arreglaré—suavizó el lobo.

—_Bueno, los espero dentro_—dedicándoles una sonrisa, el anfitrión apartó con cuidado la cortina de musgos y saltó dentro con elegancia.

—_Hmmm…_—dudó Sasuke, a quien la idea de entrar en una cueva subterránea aparentemente no le hacía mucha gracia.

—Aparta, llorón—bromeó el rubio, echando un vistazo dentro de hoyo.

El túnel se extendía, inclinándose hacia las profundidades de la tierra en un ángulo sutil pero absoluto (unos 30°). Las paredes se veían compactas y las raíces las surcaban con la misma libertad que lo hicieran sobre la superficie. Olía a tierra negra, humedad y ligeramente a moho.

—Vaya…—expresó con sorpresa Naruto, sacando la cabeza del hueco.

—_Tsk, ¿vas a entrar o tengo que hacerte a un lado?_ —refunfuñó el moreno.

Sólo le tomó unos segundos al Uzumaki adoptar su forma cuadrúpeda, sacar la lengua al vampiro en un gesto impropio de la especie y echar a correr por el túnel hacia la oscuridad de las entrañas de la tierra.

Sasuke echó aún una última mirada reprobatoria a la multitud de árboles retorcidos a su alrededor antes de aventurarse dentro del agujero.

Le fue difícil planear dentro del reducido espacio y no pudo menos que agradecer que nadie pudiera ver las ocasiones en que tuvo que impulsarse haciendo uso de las raíces o esos momentos en que tuvo que usar manos y pies para evitar chocarse contra los límites del pasadizo. Finalmente llegó a otra abertura en el suelo de la galería; esta vez rocosa y mucho más amplia. Se dejó caer con suavidad para entrar a una cueva de roca con inquietante iluminación azulada y patrones temblorosos de luz recorriendo sus irregulares paredes. Era amplia, y la luz provenía de una profunda formación acuosa que abarcaba gran parte del espacio.

—¡Este lugar es increíble! —exclamó Naruto, haciendo gran revuelo al salir del agua.

Shisui rió un poco.

—_¿Verdad que sí?_ —dijo. Naruto asintió, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a sumergirse.

—_¿Qué clase de sitio es este?_ —preguntó Sasuke, tratando de disimular su embelesamiento.

—_Es una gruta subterránea_—explicó Shisui—. _Las hay en todo el mundo, pero algunas son muy difíciles de encontrar. Itachi y yo topamos con la suerte de descubrir esta por casualidad, un día que explorábamos este bosque tan peculiar. Al principio no sabíamos cómo entrar, pero oíamos el eco de nuestras pisadas y sabíamos que estaba aquí. Luego vimos ese árbol que formaba una cueva y excavamos el túnel_—se detuvo un poco y pareció recordar la proeza—_. Vaya que fue difícil… tardamos más de un mes._

—_Es sorprendente_—admitió el joven Uchiha—, _¿y la luz? ¿De dónde proviene?_

Shisui sonrió.

—¡Mira esto, Sasuke! —Naruto volvió a salir a la superficie, trayendo algo consigo. Al detallarlo, Sasuke descubrió que era una bola de cristal de tamaño mediano (podía ser agarrada con solo una mano), en cuyo interior reverberaban unas cuantas llamas azules—, ¿Qué es esto, Shisui? —agregó el entusiasmado rubio, dirigiéndose al interpelado.

—_Fuego mágico: arde en cualquier parte donde no haya oxígeno. Fue un regalo de un amigo de Itachi. Dijo que a nuestra cueva le faltaba luz y la próxima vez que vino nos trajo varias de esas._

—Es precioso—afirmó Naruto, viéndolo fascinado.

—_Itachi no está aquí_—observó Sasuke de repente.

—_Habrá que esperarlo, no debe tardar._

—¿No quieres entrar al agua, Sasuke? —invitó el rubio—. Está muy fría, pero…—lo miró con picardía. Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño—. Por supuesto: entenderé si tienes temor de mojarte…

—_Hmpf, ya verás._

En un par de ágiles movimientos, el joven Uchiha se deshizo de su buzo gris. Durante un momento, los ojos del rubio recorrieron las formas fibrosas de las piernas de su rival y la protuberancia angulosa de su entrepierna, pero su atención se desvió fácilmente cuando Sasuke, absorto en lo que estaba haciendo, se volteó para depositar la prenda en un lugar lejano al agua, ofreciendo al licántropo una vista panorámica de su bien formado trasero. Naruto tragó saliva.

—Voy a poner esto donde estaba—dijo apresuradamente y volvió a entrar al agua.

—_Si quieres puedo guardar tu buzo con la ropa de Naruto_—ofreció Shisui.

—_Como quieras_—le restó importancia Sasuke y, dando un agraciado salto, se dejó caer de clavado en el agua luminosa.

El lago subterráneo era mucho más grande de lo que se podía ver desde la parte de la cueva donde dejaron a Shisui. Aquélla antesala de "techo" abovedado se cerraba como una cúpula de roca sobre la parte de agua que era visible desde ahí. Sin embargo, teniendo una buena habilidad para consumirse bajo el agua y contener la respiración, era posible ir hasta más allá de los límites de la parte de la cueva donde habitaban Itachi y Shisui, traspasar una amplia gruta y luego nadar hacia la superficie para descubrir una caverna mucho más grande. El agua la abarcaba en su totalidad y, para descansar un poco, había que sujetarse de alguno de los salientes rocosos que bordeaban el recinto.

En esa posición se encontraba Sasuke. No jadeaba, pues no necesitaba respirar, pero por más que agudizaba sus sentidos e intentaba ver dónde se encontraba el rubio, no era capaz de localizarlo.

—_¿Dónde se habrá metido ese dobe?_ —se dijo, ya con molestia. Su fina mirada vampírica no era capaz de proyectarse bajo el agua, aún pese a la luz.

De repente, rápido como un bólido, Naruto ascendió desde las profundidades hasta más allá del límite marcado por la superficie del agua en un imposible salto de delfín. Sasuke lo vio elevarse unos tres metros sobre el agua, abrazarse las rodillas gritando "¡bala de cañón!" y caer de nuevo, salpicando mucho.

—_Usuratonkachi…_—rió, y se consumió tras él.

Naruto le dirigió una alegre mirada y empezó a nadar a inhumana velocidad hacia el fondo. Entretenido, Sasuke pegó cuanto pudo sus alas a la espalda y descendió disparado como un proyectil, dejando un rastro de burbujas y agua revuelta a sus espaldas.

En distintos puntos aparentemente estratégicos del fondo rocoso, había varias esferas llenas de fuego mágico. La luz se dispersaba en el agua cristalina, haciendo que el ver bajo ella fuera altamente fácil.

A Sasuke le sorprendió que Naruto no pareciera afectado por la presión que se sentía a la profundidad en que se encontraban, cuando aún él siendo inmortal podía sentir leves molestias en los oídos y la cabeza. No pudiendo soportarlo más, se detuvo y abrió con cuidado las alas. Aleteando con elegancia y suavidad, iba ascendiendo muy lentamente.  
>Naruto, por su parte, al descubrir que Sasuke ya no lo seguía, se acercó a una punta de roca que sobresalía del cercano fondo y la pateó con fuerza para impulsarse hacia la superficie.<p>

Pasado un minuto y poco más, las cabezas de ambos muchachos se asomaron de nuevo por encima del agua. Naruto jadeaba un poco.

—¿Qué paso…?—dijo entre respiraciones ahogadas.

—_¿Debo asumir que es normal que seas capaz de contener tanto la respiración?_ —atacó Sasuke, molesto por su derrota.

—No—alardeó el rubio, risueño—, pero puedes aceptar que te gané.

—_Más quisieras._

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Estaban a escasamente un metro de distancia. De pronto Naruto sonrió; luego su sonrisa se acentuó, mostrando los dientes; y, de repente, se deshizo en carcajadas jubilosas. Sasuke no pudo evitar contagiarse de su buen humor y reír un poco con él.

—Eres un tonto sin remedio, Sasuke—dijo, feliz, sin dejar de reír.

Y entonces la sonrisa se borró del rostro del vampiro que, en un impulso provocado por su molestia, puso la mano sobre la cabellera rubia y lo hundió bajo el agua.

Riéndose a mandíbula batiente como estaba Naruto, el agua no tardó en inundar su sistema respiratorio y el pánico ante la sensación de ahogamiento embotó completamente sus sentidos. Tosiendo y pataleando fuera de control, el rubio atentó a aferrarse de la única cosa sólida que tenía a mano: Sasuke. Nuevamente, se desató el caos. El Uchiha se puso frenético al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Quiso ayudar al licántropo a salir del agua, pero al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no había muchos lugares secos y firmes dentro de la cueva. Un saliente de roca a unos veinte metros pareció el más conveniente. Intentó cargar con Naruto; pero éste, en medio de su desesperación y ahogo, no hacía más que golpearlo y aferrarse tontamente a su cabello, brazos y alas, hundiéndolo consigo e impidiéndole actuar como deseaba. Aterrorizado vio cómo los esfuerzos de Naruto se volvían más vanos a cada segundo, hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas ni oxígeno y dejó de moverse completamente.

—_No… no, no, no, ¡no!_

Sujetando al rubio como podía, Sasuke nadó con fuerza hacia la roca que había visto, pero sus alas entorpecían su avance. Sin pensarlo mucho resolvió retomar la forma humana y avanzar hacia la roca de salvación con todas sus fuerzas. Como pudo, subió al inerte Naruto a la roca áspera, haciéndole y haciéndose daño en el proceso. Cuando por fin estuvieron ambos fuera del agua, se apresuró a pegar la oreja al pecho del de ojos azules. No tenía pulso.

—_Maldición, Naruto, no me hagas esto…_

Aplicó sus labios sobre la boca del otro, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire y luego llevó las manos cruzadas a su pecho, ejerciendo presión sobre el corazón. En ese momento Sasuke sólo podía depositar todos sus esfuerzos y esperanzas en la maniobra Heimlich.

—_No puedes morir, no puedes dejarme…_

De repente, un dolor horrible e insoportable se instaló en su propio pecho, doblegándolo e impidiéndole continuar con su labor. Era como si su corazón se hubiera congelado y cientos de afiladas astillas de hielo se empezaran a abrir paso desde ahí hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar fuera de control y la sangre brotó de las comisuras de su boca. "Es el fin", fue todo cuanto pudo pensar antes de sucumbir y caer en el abismo frío del dolor de su agonía.

-X-

_**¡Hola! ¿Les gustó el final? Hasta aquí llega Garra y Colmillo…**_

_**OK, no era en serio, pero se puso todo tan intenso que decidí cortarlo acá para crear suspenso (no me odien, es para hacerme sentir interesante).**_

_**He sido irresponsable con mis actualizaciones, lo sé, y espero que me perdonen quienes aún tienen la paciencia para seguir mi humilde fic. Este capítulo no ha sido muy largo, pero lo escribí unas cinco veces y hasta ahora me gusta como quedó. Trataré de traer la próxima parte pronto. Puede que incluso la tenga lista para la próxima semana. Esta ha sido algo corta, pero como les digo, personalmente me siento satisfecha con el resultado.**_

_**Agradezco a todas las que me dejan su lindos review, que alientan a mis dedos cuando se sientes desfallecer sobre el teclado.**_

_**¡Hasta pronto y gracias por leer!**_

_**P.d.: no estoy muy segura de que haya quedado clara la descripción de la caverna. Si me lo piden puedo intentar hacer un dibujo y adjuntarlo de alguna manera la próxima vez.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX.**

**De lo que ocurrió dentro y fuera de la cueva.**

_**¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas por un error que cometí en el capítulo anterior. La maniobra Heimlich no es la que detallé sino la que se utiliza para ayudar a quienes se están asfixiando por haber tragado algo demasiado grande.**_

_**Fuera de eso debo confesar que no me siento del todo satisfecha con la forma en que una cosa lleva a la otra en este capítulo en particular. Las acciones me parecen muy precipitadas, pero ¡hey! Ya se está alargando mucho el asunto y entre mis niños nada de nada. Espero que aun así les parezca al menos medianamente decente.**_

-/-»X«-/-

_Los vampiros eran criaturas malditas: condenadas al frío y la soledad. Por eso para ellos, una vez experimentada aquélla calidez prohibida, les sería imposible existir sin volver a tenerla._

-»X«-

Frío. Esa fue la primera cosa de la que tuvo consciencia. Un frío profundo y desesperanzador que le atravesaba la piel y los huesos, llegando a contaminar incluso sus emociones.

Los segundos pasaban, y con cada uno de ellos se sentía un poco más despierto. Las primeras conexiones nerviosas coherentes le trajeron la inverosímil certeza de que el frío no estaba en su cuerpo físico. Era un dolor más allá de lo humanamente descriptible; se sentía como si hubiera perdido algo valioso, incalculablemente valioso. Tanto, que sin ello la vida se le volvería un sinsabor gélido, vacuo y agónico.

«Naruto…».

Y volvieron a resonar en sus oídos los roncos lamentos de su tos agonizante, volvió a ver la súplica aterrorizada en aquél par de irises azules. Sintió otra vez el miedo, la culpa, el dolor…

—Nar…—balbuceó—Naru… to…

"_¡Sasuke!"_ se escuchó a lo lejos. ¿De quién era aquélla voz? No podía reconocerla.

Sintió que su mano hacía contacto con algo; eso le recordó que tenía un cuerpo. Pero una vez lo hubo hecho, se arrepintió profundamente: sintió el escozor de las heridas, el dolor de las magulladuras, la piel de todo el cuerpo un par de grados por debajo de lo habitual y, por encima de todo eso, un profundo escozor en su estómago y garganta. Molestias humanas que no creyó volver a sufrir. De repente, y sin nada que pudiera habérselo advertido, el shock se apoderó de sus sentidos mientras tenía la sensación de ascender a velocidad vertiginosa, como un cohete disparado hacia el cielo. Cada vez más y más rápido; mas cuando tuvo la certeza de que iba a estrellarse contra algo o explotar, abrió los ojos y se descubrió sentado, boqueando desacompasadamente en busca del innecesario gas vital.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó un joven de descuidado cabello rizado, ojos limpios y finas facciones. Le tomó unos instantes reconocerlo: era Shisui.

—Naruto—dijo con voz maltratada—¿dónde est…—pero una violenta arcada lo interrumpió. Se llevó la mano a la boca por instinto, para descubrirla luego cubierta de sangre.

—Cálmate, otōto-baka—regañó un joven de presencia imponente, largas pestañas, piel clara y largo y perfecto cabello lacio a quien reconoció como su perdido y amado hermano mayor—, ¿o es que realmente pretendes morir?

—It… Itachi—le costó pronunciar. Sentía la garganta destrozada.

El mayor de los hermanos se hallaba inclinado sobre un lío de mantas, aparentemente ocupado.

—Debes descansar, Sasuke-kun—recomendó su cuñado con suavidad, ejerciendo algo de presión en su hombro para instarlo a que se recostase.

—Pero… ¿Naruto…?

—Está bien—sentenció Itachi—. Obedece y recuéstate.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado de nuevo a la parte habitada de la caverna, o de dónde había salido el futón en que su hermano y cuñado se empeñaban en que descansara, pero se sentía demasiado trastocado como para que le importara. Lo único que tenía por seguro era que Itachi estaba furioso con él y que si no había empezado a reprenderlo era exclusivamente por el estado en que se encontraba.

—Itachi, salgamos, por favor—pidió Shisui, advirtiendo la ira que se dibujaba claramente en sus finas facciones.

Éste echó una mirada al futón de su hermano, como queriendo decirle que luego arreglarían cuentas y, volviéndose hacia Shisui, asintió en silencio. En cuestión de segundos ambos habían retomado la forma alada y salían sigilosos del refugio.

Sasuke los siguió con la vista, y no fue hasta varios minutos después de que se hubieran ido que pudo reunir el valor para mirar en la dirección en que se encontraba el rubio.

Naruto estaba despierto. Miraba hacia el techo de la cueva con aire reflexivo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Por qué? —dijo de pronto, suavemente pero con gran claridad.

Sasuke sabía que debía disculparse. Ambos estaban vivos de milagro y todo había sido su culpa. Fue tan irracional al enojarse. No entendía cómo había podido actuar de manera tan irreflexiva.

—Fue un impulso, Naruto, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Yo, de verdad…

Uzumaki se volteó hacia él de repente, ametrallándolo con sus intensos ojos azules. Sasuke enmudeció, petrificado. Durante un momento le pareció que todo hubiera sido un extraño y doloroso sueño; era como si de repente lo único _real_ en el mundo fuera esa sensación de calidez que le embargaba al sumergirse en los ojos de Naruto.

El contacto visual se rompió cuando el licántropo empezó a incorporarse suavemente. Sasuke se percató entonces de que tenía el torso vendado.

―¿Estás bien? ―se permitió preguntar. ¡Al diablo su orgullo! La verdad era que estuvo –y estaba todavía– preocupado por el rubio.

Pero Naruto no le respondió. Mantuvo la expresión de su semblante indescifrable, mirándolo de cuando en cuando en silencio, para luego acercarse gateando a su posición, deteniéndose al encontrarse directamente frente a él.

―¿Estás enamorado? ―le preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

―¿¡Pero qué dices!? ―el rubio realmente era idiota.

―De mí―afirmó sin vacilar.

¿Pero qué clase de…? Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que se le tratara de esa forma. ¿Quién se creía ese rubio para…?

―¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías? ―reclamó saber.

―Ero-sennin lo dijo, pero creí que se trataba de Karen―explicó Naruto―. Hmmm… aunque si lo pienso, fue extraña la forma en que se te aceleró el pulso el otro día cuando entré a la habitación mientras te cambiabas la ropa.

―¡…!

―¿Te gusto al menos?

―¿Por qué estás preguntando esas estupideces? ―atacó, molesto, Sasuke.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

―Tu hermano y Shisui parecían muy preocupados; dijeron que estabas muriendo. Te pusiste muy frío –más de lo normal– y tosías sangre. En un momento pareció que me llamabas, entonces Itachi me pidió que sujetara tu mano. Poco después despertaste por fin.

Qué ridículamente vergonzoso era todo aquello.

―Aléjate de mí, usuratonkachi―reclamó el vampiro, contrayendo el gesto con rabia. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero una nueva contracción en su estómago y el descubrirse agónicamente débil lo hicieron derrumbarse nuevamente sobre el futón, tosiendo ahogadamente y temblando como si se encontrara al borde de la hipotermia.

―¡Sasuke!

«No», quiso decir, «déjame», pero el dolor en su garganta (ocasionado por la sed y lo destrozada que la tenía) le impedía articular algo más que unos desgarrados gruñidos. Sin fuerzas para impedirlo, no pudo sino dejarse hacer por el rubio, quien, en un cuidadoso abrazo, lo acunaba contra su pecho desnudo.

―Déjalo ir ya, Sasuke, está bien…―susurró.

El calor que manaba del otro inundaba su ser, disminuyendo los estremecimientos de frío que aún lo recorrían. Lentamente fue sintiéndose más cómodo, pero había perdido mucha sangre y su recuperación requería precisamente de ella. Sus sistemas estaban drenándole la energía que para él, como vampiro, significaba el valioso líquido vital. Se desvanecería en cuestión de minutos, podía sentirlo.

«Ningún vampiro es inmortal» pensó amargamente. «Al fin y al cabo todos sufriríamos este fin si nos quedáramos sin sangre».

-»X«-

―Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! ―llamó aterrorizado al sentir cómo los músculos del cuerpo del níveo joven se aflojaban bajo su tacto―. Maldición, Sasuke, estoy bien, ¿por qué tú no?

La cabeza del vampiro cayó hacia atrás, producto de las sacudidas que le procuraba el licántropo. Bastó un vistazo del espantado Naruto a la cara del joven para descubrir cómo, de dentro de la boca entreabierta, sobresalían los afilados bordes de sus colmillos. Un par de vagas conexiones y lo comprendió. Apresurado, recostó con todo el cuidado que sus nervios le permitía al moribundo y, abriéndole con una insegura zurda la boca, acercó los dedos índice y corazón de la derecha a los agudos caninos. Se mordió el labio inferior y arrastró con fuerza ambos dedos sobre ellos, haciéndose un profundo corte del que de inmediato comenzó a brotar la sangre. Asustado, expectante y esperanzado por partes iguales, Naruto rogó al alma de sus ancestros que aquello funcionara.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos. Los suficientes para que el muchacho perdiera la esperanza y en su mente empezaran a germinar fúnebres pensamientos de culpabilidad. Sintió sus ojos arder ante las inminentes lágrimas. Sasuke podría ser un reciente conocido suyo e incluso, por encima de eso, su potencial enemigo mortal; pero Naruto había descubierto en esos escasos días de convivencia que podía desenvolverse ante él por quien era y no como un joven admirado e idolatrado por su posición en el equipo del instituto o su popularidad. Le había tomado cariño a ese bastardo egocéntrico. Retiró lentamente su mano de la boca de Sasuke y bajó la cara con pesar.

Sintió el cálido líquido agolparse en sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza. Creyó que realmente se había acabado para su amigo cuando un jalón en su mano derecha lo hizo dar un bote. Sobresaltado, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una intensa mirada roja brillante que se clavaba en él con hambre, a la vez que el propietario de aquéllos ojos carmesí succionaba y lamía con deleite sus dedos heridos.

La respiración del joven de cabello rubio se aceleró y su mente disparó todas las alarmas de peligro. Irreflexivamente, hizo ademán de retirar su mano, lo cual resultó en un gesto colérico del vampiro quien, rugiendo, se abalanzó sobre su persona, derribándolo sobre el duro suelo de piedra de la cueva. Un quejido de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

―Sasuke, soy yo, ¿qué crees que haces? ¡Reacciona! ―exigió, pero sus palabras no hicieron ninguna clase de efecto.

Ciertamente estaba feliz de ver que el Uchiha se encontraba a salvo, pero ahora era él quien se veía cercano a la muerte y debía luchar por preservar su vida. Forcejeó un poco, tratando de incorporarse, pero Sasuke sostuvo fuertemente sus manos por encima de su cabeza y, dada su posición, aunque sus fuerzas fuesen equiparables, él estaba en clara desventaja.

Repentinamente, el moreno se inclinó sobre él y, sin prisas, olfateó extasiado su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de su fría nariz. Naruto se quedó helado, poniendo todo su empeño en no cerrar los ojos para permitirse disfrutar más intensamente del contacto. Se recriminó mentalmente el estarse dejando conducir por sus bajos instintos en un momento como ese, cuando su vida se encontraba claramente amenazada. Su esperanza de supervivencia se fue al cuerno cuando la lengua del vampiro recorrió lentamente su cuello desde la clavícula hasta la oreja. Un largo e indecoroso gemido ahogado fue arrancado de sus cuerdas bucales a la vez que un cosquilleo se extendía por sus partes bajas. Realmente era idiota, ¿cómo podía excitarse en un momento así?

―Sasuke… Sasuke, por favor…―jadeó.

Ajeno al miedo de su víctima, el vampiro recorrió con su mano libre las fibrosas formas de su torso. Una especie de profundo y ronco gorjeo brotó de su garganta. Acomodándose mejor, Sasuke alineó ambas caderas y movió suavemente la suya en un incitante roce. Mierda, eso había sido un golpe bajo para las ansias del rubio, quien rápidamente sintió cómo su pene empezaba a responder a las caricias.

Jiraiya le había mencionado alguna vez que ser un pervertido era parte del ser licántropo: que la combinación del instinto sexual canino sumado al humano volvían irrefrenables los impulsos lascivos y que ya le llegaría la hora de comprobarlo por su cuenta. Claro, Naruto hubiera preferido que ese momento le llegara en el baño de alguna concurrida discoteca, la habitación de una linda chica o incluso unos matorrales solitarios en el bosque; pero el áspero suelo de una cueva y un vampiro con sed de _su_ sangre… era más de lo que hubiera deseado jamás.

«¡Voy a morir!» se gritó internamente «¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Por qué demonios lo estoy disfrutando tanto?». Por más que intentaba esforzarse en ofrecer alguna clase de resistencia, Sasuke seguía empeñado en impedir que la niebla de placer que embotaba su cerebro se despejara. Y entonces, cuando Naruto aceptó su fin y hasta agradeció el morir sintiéndose tan bien, el punzante dolor de los colmillos de Sasuke inyectando su veneno en su hombro derecho lo devolvió de una patada a la realidad. Advirtiendo que el último esfuerzo del vampiro por acercar sus intimidades le había dejado las piernas libres, las alzó y, en un ágil movimiento, mandó de una patada a su casi-asesino de espaldas contra la pared de la galería. Sin darle tiempo de reponerse, saltó sobre él y lo sujetó fuertemente de los hombros, zarandeándolo y haciendo que se golpeara de nueva cuenta contra la roca.

―¡Reacciona de una vez, bastardo! ―rugió.

El Uchiha sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a ser color ébano.

―¡Eres un imbécil! ―le escupió el rubio―¡Estuviste a punto de matarme! ¿Y era del todo necesario que me violaras en el proceso? ¡Vas a pagar por eso! ¿Entiendes? ¡Haré que te arrepientas tan…!―pero se interrumpió para lanzarse ávido sobre los labios de un desconcertado Sasuke. Sus besos eran furiosos y desacompasados: expresión de lujuria en su estado puro. Todavía sintiéndose un poco perdido, el vampiro le respondía a medias, sin llegar a entender del todo cómo habían llegado a verse en esa situación o por qué él mismo se sentía deseoso de continuar con aquello. Los brazos del dobe aparentemente perdieron interés en sujetarlo contra el muro y de pronto les pareció más conveniente toquetear sin inhibiciones su cuerpo. Era notorio que el instinto de Naruto era más fuerte en ese momento que cualquier otro impulso que pudiera proveerle su mente.

Sasuke se preguntó si debería detenerlo por la fuerza, pero francamente el tener a Naruto tan excitado rozándose contra él, era el estímulo más grande que había tenido su libido a lo largo de su joven trascendencia en la tierra y se la estaba pasando muy bien, ¿qué rayos? ¿Por qué no permitirse por una vez _dejar hacer_ y_ dejar pasar_*?. Las manos del rubio buscaron su trasero y tras estrujarlo sin misericordia, el joven Uchiha se vio alzado del suelo para acabar sentado a medias sobre la demandante cadera del otro, apoyando aún la espalda a la pared. La sensación de necesitar un contacto más profundo era enloquecedora. Estaba a punto de rogarle a Naruto que terminaran de desnudarse de una buena vez cuando la incrédula voz de su hermano lo sacó de su erótico mundo.

―¿Sasuke?

Oh, demonios… Eso era sin lugar a dudas lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado jamás. Naruto, igual o más abochornado que él, lo dejó caer con el cuidado suficiente y se apartó de su lado, aprovechando el que estaba de espaldas a los recién llegados para ocultar su rostro, rojo de excitación y pena.

―Itachi…―jadeó, trastocado aún.

Su hermano contuvo una risita llevándose una mano a la boca y Shisui parecía demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algún comentario.

―Te dejo solo quince minutos y haces _de todo_ en mi casa―fingió decepcionarse el mayor.

―¡No fue culpa de Sasuke! ―intercedió Naruto, dándose vuelta por fin―O bueno…―reflexionó―tal vez sí…

―Cállate, dobe―murmuró el menor de los Uchiha.

―Me temo que sería muy grosero de su parte terminar con lo que estaban haciendo aquí dentro, pues esta es la única habitación con la que contamos―. Expresó Itachi con toda calma―. Pueden elegir entre ir afuera o entrar de nuevo al agua. Vaticino que está lo suficientemente fría como para que despejen su… tensión―terminó, enviando una desdeñosa mirada a la entrepierna de los jóvenes.

Naruto dirigió sus ojos a la abertura por la que se salía de la caverna con aire reflexivo y Sasuke no pudo menos que asestarle un merecido golpe en la nuca.

―Auch…

Sin decir una palabra, el moreno caminó fingiendo calma hacia el agua y se sumergió hasta la cadera.

―No debiste mojar ese buzo―señaló Shisui.

―Otōto-baka―se lamentó Itachi―… Es una pena, Naruto-kun―dijo al mencionado―, parece ser que tendrás que enfriar tus ánimos por hoy.

Sonrojado, el rubio asintió en silencio y se dirigió, sumiso, hacia el mismo lugar que Sasuke. Aunque él sí se aseguró de quitarse el pantalón que llevaba antes de entrar al agua. El moreno desvió la mirada: ya había sido suficiente humillación por parte de su hermano como para que él intentara echar una ojeada lujuriosa a la llamativa erección del de ojos azules.

―Bueno, bueno…―comentó Itachi con tono de estar muy entretenido, mirando a los dos muchachos en el agua, con el gesto más incómodo y resignado imaginable dibujado en sus rostros―. Yo venía a hablarles de asuntos importante, pero veo que sus prioridades son otras…―se mofó.

―Déjalo de una vez, ¿quieres? ―de más está decir que Sasuke estaba mosqueadísimo.

―Sasuke-kun―interrumpió Shisui―, ¿te encuentras bien? Itachi y yo pensamos que tal vez deberías salir a cazar un poco, como has perdido tanta sangre…

El aludido frunció el ceño, pensativo. No se sentía precisamente vital, pero tenía fuerzas suficientes aún para un par de días sin tener que asesinar a algún desafortunado.

Naruto miró las heridas en sus dedos, que ya habían cicatrizado (él siempre había tenido la especialidad de sanar muy rápidamente) y las acarició distraído con el pulgar.

―¿Has sido tú? ―quiso saber Sasuke, empezando a recordar vagamente lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, cuando él perdiera el control.

El rubio asintió, rehuyendo la mirada atónita de los vampiros mayores.

―¿Pero estás bien, Naruto-kun? ―se alarmó Shisui.

―Sí, yo… fue muy poca sangre, a decir verdad.

―Kakashi me comentó una vez que algunos vampiros codician especialmente la sangre de hombre lobo por ser la más vigorizante―rememoró Itachi.

―Oh, sí, ahora lo recuerdo―asintió Shisui―, ¿cómo es que tienes tan buena memoria? ―Itachi se encogió de hombros.

―¿Sabes cómo usar el Talismán, Naruto? ―indagó de repente, cambiando drásticamente el tema.

―¿Eh? Yo… bueno…

―Eso es un no―terció Sasuke.

―Cállate, bastardo, no es tan fácil como crees…

―Está bien, Naruto, no te preocupes―suavizó Itachi―, ¿sabes si es cierto que puedes usarlo para revertir la conversión vampírica?

Uzumaki negó con la cabeza.

―¿Y habrá alguien que lo sepa? Tu alfa, tal vez―aventuró Shisui.

―Si alguien puede saberlo definitivamente es él―aseveró Naruto.

―¿Hay alguna forma en que puedas llevarnos con él? ―Itachi parecía esperanzado.

―Bueno, es que…―dudó―de poder llevarlos, puedo; pero no creo que sea buena idea.

―¿Por qué? ―insistió Shimura.

―Tsk…―se rió a medias Sasuke―. Antes eras más listo, Shisui―comentó, siempre patente su mal humor―, ¿cómo te crees que podríamos aparecernos en medio de un montón de lobos y salir ilesos?

―No será fácil―aseguró Itachi―, pero debemos intentar establecer contacto con el alfa de Naruto, ¿para qué existen las palabras si no para dialogar? Seremos sinceros con ellos.

―¿Sinceros? ―se interesó el rubio.

―Nunca elegimos ser lo que somos―explicó el mayor―. Repudiamos el asesinar con fines tan egoístas. Lo único que pedimos es poder volver a ser humanos para llevar una vida normal.

―Pero el que lo repudien no los hace menos asesinos―mencionó el de ojos azules, con una nota de resentimiento en la voz.

―Lo sé. Lamentamos profundamente los crímenes que hemos cometido―dijo Itachi, mirándolo a los ojos para que pudiera leer la sinceridad en ellos―. Por eso nos vinimos a vivir a este bosque en medio de la nada.

―Nos alimentamos de animales―declaró Shisui. Sasuke torció el gesto… qué repugnante se le antojaba aquello.

El semblante de Naruto cambió completamente ante esa declaración.

―Entonces ustedes realmente son buenos…―murmuró para sí mismo―. Les ayudaré―anunció con decisión.

Itachi le sonrió a él y Sasuke. Éste segundo le devolvió el gesto sin mucha sinceridad. ¿Qué historias eran esas de volver a ser humano? Él amaba ser un vampiro, sentirse poderoso, temido; y, todo fuera dicho, le gustaba la sangre humana. No quería recuperar las gripes en invierno, la piel tan frágil que podía ser rota incluso por el mal contacto con una lámina de papel, pero por encima de todo, lo que menos se le antojaba de su antigua humanidad era el castigo de perder la habilidad de volar.

―Necesito ir a un lugar alto, de preferencia uno solitario―añadió Naruto―. Intentaré comunicarme mente a mente con Alfa para preguntarle sobre su asunto.

―Hay una montaña a un par de kilómetros de acá, en dirección al mar―señaló Itachi.

―Podemos llevarte―ofreció su novio.

―Está bien, puedo ir solo―aseguró el licántropo.

―Déjame ir contigo―más que petición, el tono demandante de Sasuke la hizo parecer una orden. No se le antojaba quedarse con su hermano y su inminente regañina.

Itachi lo advirtió y le echó una mirada iracunda; sin embargo, el ver el camino tan favorable que empezaban a tomar por fin sus sueños le hizo pensárselo con más calma. Con algo de colaboración entre las partes, el Uchiha ya podía verse llevando una vida normal en aquélla hermosa Tierra del Fuego. A fin de cuentas, su hermano volvería también a la normalidad: no era necesario molestarlo con sus demostraciones de hermano mayor responsable.

―Andando―exigió el joven vampiro, saliendo del agua.

―Prfff, insoportable como siempre―Uzumaki lo imitó, disponiéndose a vestirse de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después, lobo y vampiro dejaban la cueva y a sus dueños atrás.

-»X«-

Sasuke no quería divagar. No quería que su mente le exigiera respuestas que no sabía encontrar, ¿le gustaba Naruto? Lo único de lo que estaba plenamente seguro –ya se había convencido– era que lo que pasó antes en la cueva y en su propia cabaña ya no podían contarse como casualidades. El rubio despertaba algo en él. Algo extraño, irracional e inexplicable. Desconocido.

―_Ya casi estamos_―informó en voz alta. Sabía que Naruto podía escucharlo pese a la distancia en vertical que los separaba.

El lobo también lo había advertido: cómo el suelo empezaba a empinarse. Ciertamente se acercaban a la montaña que Itachi les había dicho. Los árboles también empezaban a ganar espacio entre ellos. Aparentemente la cumbre era rocosa o simplemente carente de vegetación. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el lobo la alcanzara. Sasuke descendió, aleteando suavemente, hasta posarse un par de metros a su derecha.

―Wao―expresó el lobo, notando que se encontraban al borde de un acantilado.

―_Deja de hacer el tonto y ponte a lo tuyo, ¿no?_

―¿De verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarme la vida?

El vampiro alzó una ceja con gesto altanero.

―_No jodas, dobe._

―Piérdete, necesito concentración.

―_¿Hn?_

―Que te vayas, no te soporto―. Naruto estaba dolido. Sasuke realmente era un témpano. Había estado seguro de que su casi-muerte era porque el moreno se había enamorado de él. Se había sentido tan feliz… Era un tonto; tanto por fijarse en ese imbécil como por albergar la boba esperanza de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos.

―_De acuerdo, me largo_―determinó el moreno, airado.

―¡Bien!

―_Bien_.

Y en un par de fuertes aleteos remontó el vuelo para desaparecer rápidamente de la vista.

Era el ocaso. Naruto volvió su mirada hacia los últimos rayos de sol que tenían de sangre los confines del Mar de Fuego.

«Relájate y concéntrate» se dijo, cerrando los ojos «No pienses en el tarado de Sasuke, sólo conéctate con el entorno». Al principio fue difícil que su mente dejara de reproducir la cara del bastardo y empezara a maquinar todo tipo de insultos en su contra, pero después decidió concentrarse únicamente en el rugido de las olas al estrellarse contra la piedra. Un suave letargo se apoderó de sus sentidos cuando finalmente logró desconectar la mente del cuerpo.

Empezó a _sentirlo_ todo: el leve hormigueo de las burbujas que dejaba la espuma salada al deshacerse sobre la roca, el roce de la brisa salobre sobre la mustia hierba que crecía a su alrededor, el cosquilleo de las hojas de los árboles rozándose entre sí. Sentía la energía del alma de las personas que conocía y se concentró en ir hasta la de su tío.

Se sintió viajar a altísima velocidad. Veíase pasar por debajo de nudosas raíces, por entre hierbajos, por sobre corrientes de agua, entre grietas, subiendo montes; hasta que finalmente, sus sentidos recorrieron los escarpados de las Siamesas y luego la exuberante vegetación tropical del Valle de la Luna. Y lo logró. De repente sintió que no era el mismo. Su mente y la de su tío se hallaban conectadas. Ambos eran el otro a la misma vez que sí mismos.

«Naruto» resonó en ambas mentes, «Veo que has logrado dominarlo…»

«Sí» los hocicos de ambos cánidos compusieron exactamente la misma sonrisa.

«¿Qué sucede?».

No obstante, con sólo recordarlo Naruto le transmitió sus pensamientos al Alfa, quien lo comprendió de inmediato.

«Podemos confiar en ellos» aseveró el menor «Estoy seguro».

A Nagato le fue transmitido el recuerdo de la transparencia en las palabras de Itachi.

«Investigaré al respecto, Naruto, en cuanto sepa si es posible te lo transmitiré».

«Gracias, Nagato, eres el mejor…»

Su tío sonrió, provocándole el mismo gesto otra vez. Podía parecer que el conectar la mente con la de alguien más resultaría incómodo; pero, en realidad, era agradable la sensación de pleno entendimiento mutuo.

«¿Qué es eso?» se puso alerta el Alfa de repente.

«¿Qué cosa…? Espera…» y el de pelaje naranja también lo sintió. Pasos. 7 presencias, auras malignas… un vampiro a quien no conocía.

«¡Huye!» se alarmó Nagato.

La conexión entre ambos fue rota de forma drástica cuando una aguda flecha con corte espiral quedó clavada en el suelo a sólo milímetros del cuerpo del lobo.

―Mierda, fallé―se escuchó.

Aterrorizado, el lobo echó a correr por el bosque a todo lo que daba su cuerpo que, en ese momento, era poco en realidad. Como era aún inexperto, necesitaba tiempo para volver a coordinar completamente su mente con su cuerpo físico. Le dolía la cabeza de intentar sortear los árboles y a la vez hacer el camino de regreso desde el Valle Oculto hasta donde se encontraba. Alguien le cortó el paso. Era un joven de tez inhumanamente blanca, pelo de la misma tonalidad, ropas holgadas, marcas rojas bajo los ojos y dos más con forma circular en la frente. Éste le apuntó al cuello con una afilada hoja blanca que aparentemente salía de su antebrazo, inmovilizándolo completamente. Un par de brazos gruesos y musculosos lo sujetaron por la espalda.

«¡Estoy perdido!» se dijo el rubio al ver cómo, de entre las sombras, salía la reptante figura de un hombre de piel macilenta y ademanes viperinos a quien ya había tenido el desagrado de ver antes.

Aprovechando que su mente aún no acababa el camino de vuelta, hizo el increíble esfuerzo (sólo logrado gracias a la potenciación natural de las habilidades que nos llega en momentos de peligro) de volver a canalizar el viaje para buscar ayuda. Sasuke pasó por su mente y en cuestión de dos segundos le llegó la vista del mar extendiéndose bajo su ser.

―¿Qué demonios? ―se oyó decir, producto de un impulso del joven vampiro.

«¡Socorro! ¡Sasuke, consigue ayuda!».

Y el vampiro vio por uno ojos que no eran suyos la sonrisa lasciva y torcida del hombre que lo convirtió en la criatura que en ese momento era. Se sintió inmovilizado, acribillado por una jaqueca espantosa y sintiendo el terror de la muerte calándole la razón.

―_¡Naruto!_

Un chirriante silbido metálico le perforó los tímpanos, obligándole a llevarse las manos a las orejas. El cuerpo que planeaba sobre el mar lo consiguió, mas el lobo, impedido de la libertad de movimiento, no pudo sino aullar con todas la fuerza que le administrara aquél sufrimiento mientras sentía que la sangre empezaba a calentar el interior de su sistema auditivo. Ambos lo sintieron de la misma manera: cómo el lobo, cuya cabeza estaba ya soportando una carga mayor de la que podía llevar, se desvanecía de agotamiento mental y dolor.

-»X«-/-»X«-

(*) _Dejar hacer, dejar pasar_: en este caso no es ninguna referencia política ni nada por el estilo. Me gusta la frase, nada más me dio por colarla. Tómenlo en un sentido informal.

_**Como que se me está arraigando eso del final intenso, pero bueno, ya se estaba alargando mucho el capítulo y mejor cortarlo aquí, que la próxima parte será larga de narrar.**_

_**Nunca antes me había permitido escribir algo subido de tono y ha sido poco, soy consciente, tampoco pondré lemon justo ahora, que no viene al caso… (paciencia, paciencia… ya lo tendrán).**_

_**Aún pese a que han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo (Creo que abusé del recurso "en peligro de muerte") espero que les haya gustado, ¿predicciones para el próximo capítulo? ¿Alguna idea de en qué va a terminar esta locura? ¿Críticas? Todo es bienvenido.**_

_**Gracias a quienes me leen y aún más encarecidamente a quienes se toman el chance de dejarme review, que no se imaginan cuánta ilusión me hace.**_

_**Un saludo a tod s...**_


End file.
